Agreste
by LaraBlackStar
Summary: Mikasa, reconocida antropóloga y actual directora del Parque Nacional de Virunga, se enfrenta a uno de los retos más grandes de su vida.La violencia de la región toca cumbre poniendo en riesgo al parque y la vida de los más de 200 guardias del africano edén.La relación entre dos personalidades fuertes es complicada pero ¿las constantes fricciones habrán de encender una hoguera?
1. Cap I Welcome to Africa

*

*

*

*

*

—Mikasa, lamento interrumpir tu viaje pero…Sasha falleció.

Su respiración se agita pero Olga no deja de mirarla. No quiere asustar a la niña soltándose a llorar, así que intenta sonreírle, pero no puede. Su mejor amiga está muerta.

—Cómo pasó.

—Un ataque, dos turistas fueron secuestrados y ella intentó salvarlos. Esos bastardos…. —cuando escucha la voz del chico empezar a quebrarse, lo detiene, sabe que no necesita hacerle revivir la angustia y el dolor.

—Connie, lo siento mucho, sé que era como tu hermana.

—Lo era y la extrañaremos pero no dejaré impune su crimen.

—Los turistas también…

—No, los liberaron después de que les entregaran el rescate. La situación es grave pero no queremos que interrumpas tu viaje, nos haremos cargo. Sólo era importante mencionarte que el gobierno estadounidense envió una carta a la dirección.

—Regresaré. —No era americana, pero los estudios de sus padres en las universidades más prestigiosas de uno de los países más poderosos del mundo le brindaron una nacionalidad por naturalización. Con todo, una carta del pentágono no la hacía nada feliz, le preocupaba ser la excusa para iniciar una invasión militar que "traería la paz".

— ¿Cómo están Eren e Historia? Salúdalos de mi parte.

—Bien, yo les envío tus saludos.

—Por favor, no le des la noticia ahora.

—Descuida, nos veremos pronto.

Volvió dentro, no sin antes inspirar profundamente. Quería llorar pero no era un buen lugar. Debía pensar en una solución o el parque quedaría a merced de las petroleras y los grupos guerrilleros que durante años se han empeñado en destruirlo.

No podía comprender todavía como los hijos de una tierra tan fértil podían codiciar sus diamantes y el coltán en lugar de protegerla y a todos los animales que viven ahí.

La labor de los hombres y mujeres que cuidaban el parque se había convertido en algo más que heroico, la paga no era tan buena aunque Mikasa intentase todo por mejorarla, pero ello era lo de menos. Sus abuelos y padres habían sido rangers y ellos lo eran también, con orgullo.

Sasha era una joven bióloga, llena de alegría y amor por los animales, especialmente los gorilas. Detuvo los recuerdos, otro más y no contendría las lágrimas que aguaban sus ojos.

Eren la descubrió en la sala, con la mirada perdida, supo que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Me llevas al aeropuerto? Debo volver.

— ¿Tan pronto? No hemos cenado, el pollo está por salir del horno —a la conversación se sumó Historia, la esposa de Eren y madre la pequeña Olga cuyos ojos eran idénticos a los de Carla.

— ¿Hay problemas en el parque?

A Mikasa le sorprendió la suspicacia de su hermano, quizá la paternidad había madurado en él sus cualidades.

—Algo así.

—Quédate esta noche, haré la reservación del vuelo para mañana a temprana hora.

—Historia tiene razón, no es bueno que te apresures tanto. —Aprovechando que la pequeña huyo tras el perro, Eren comentó lo que había estado postergando desde esa mañana— En realidad no me gustaría que regresaras, sé que amas ese lugar pero cada vez es más peligroso. Aquí podrías conseguir un buen trabajo y…

—Eren, cuando decidiste dejar la casa de tus padres a los 23 para venir a Oxford no te detuve, me necesitan y debo volver.

Intuyendo que el nivel de la discusión subía de tono, la rubia mujer se interpuso entre ellos y sugirió reparar en el aroma que llegaba desde la cocina.

—El pollo a la naranja está listo, vayamos a comer.

A la mañana siguiente, después de besar en la frente a la pequeña Olga, Mikasa partió del aeropuerto de Bristol. Dos horas después, el avión en que viajaba, hizo escala en el aeropuerto de Heathtrow, Londres.

Siete horas después llegaría al Aeropuerto internacional Bole, dos horas después el vuelo N. 336 Boing 737-700 haría otra escala en el aeropuerto internacional de Entebbe.

Era un camino largo, muy largo, pero una vez atisbaba las montañas verdes y la bruma del cielo que tanto conocía se sentía en más cerca de casa y el entumecimiento de sus piernas dejaba de molestarle tanto.

Para llegar al Aeropuerto de Goma en la República Democrática del Congo, ciudad que estaba a 2 hrs de Parque Nacional Virunga, necesitó poco más de una hora.

Afuera la esperaba Kitwana, el más joven de los rangers que actualmente laboraban en el parque, con una camioneta para recorrer el resto del camino, un recorrido por sinuosas carreteras y verdes paisajes.

*

*

*

*

*

Versión corregida.

Olvidé escribir esta nota. Primero, ¡Hola!, sé que está mal el iniciar otra historia cuando ya debo actualización de otra pero me nació y este proyecto llevaba un buen rato en el computador. La inspiración es caprichosa.

Denle una oportunidad (?)


	2. De fuera vendrá quien de casa te echará

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando dices África, la mayoría de las personas tiende a pensar en terrenos áridos con escasos arbustos, leones y jirafas corriendo por las sabanas, pero el hogar de Mikasa no es así.

7800 m2 de volcanes, laderas selváticas, lagos y montañas son habitados por 218 mamíferos, 706 aves, 109 reptiles y 78 anfibios. Cifras que no impresionaron a los asistentes de la ONU que rechazaron el incremento del presupuesto que solicitó hace un año.

Las mañanas en Virunga son deslumbrantes, los rayos de sol buscan pasar entre la densa maleza, disolviendo la bruma, el sonido cambia, algunos animales despiertan y otros vuelven a sus guaridas después de una noche de caza.

También puedes escuchar uno que otro disparo, las guerrillas han acordado alejarse del parque pero los mercenarios no.

Los restos de Sasha fueron enviados a su familia en Francia, pero en la entrada del parque permanecía una fotografía de ella. Recordaba ese día: emprendieron una expedición para encontrar a la gorila gestante que otros guardias atisbaron en días posteriores. La sorpresa fue que no había gorila preñada, sino 3 bebés juguetones a los que pudieron examinar y colocar localizadores dado que su madre no estaba cerca. Uno de ellos se subió a la cabeza de la guía y comenzó a morderle el cabello, todos irrumpieron en risas. Los otros dos estaban hurgando en los bolsillos de su camisola y pantalón. Mikasa sacó su cámara y decidió inmortalizar el momento.

Las puertas de su oficina estaba abiertas y el aroma a café inundaba el lugar. El primero en verle fue Connie, que caminaba a su cubículo con una montaña de papeles.

—Buenos días, jefa. Nos alegra que estés de vuelta.

—Gracias, ¿dónde está la carta?

—Sobre tu escritorio, no la abrimos, creímos que era impor….

Giraron la cabeza en la aparente dirección del ruido. Hélices cortando el aire.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Esperábamos algo así? —preguntó la directora a la vez que caminaba hacia la zona donde aterrizaba un helicóptero. No es que fuese la primera vez que sucedía pero siempre fue en situaciones de emergencia o para transportar víveres y equipo médico, con anticipación y preparación.

—No, nunca recibimos una notificación sobre esto.

El polvo se arremolinaba entorno a la máquina de la que descendieron tres hombres con uniformes militares: americanos.

El más alto de ellos, un rubio con múltiples insignias en la chaqueta y lentes oscuros la saludó conforme se acercaba.

—Buenos días, soy el Comandante Erwin Smith de las fuerzas armadas de los Estados Unidos Americanos. Me disculpo por la inesperada llegada pero fue necesario adelantar mi visita, usted debe ser Mikasa Ackerman, ¿no es así?

—Lo es, bienvenido al Parque Nacional de Virunga, le pediría que apagase esa cosa, asusta a los animales y a los pobladores.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza los otros dos militares se dirigieron al piloto y le pidieron detuviese el helicóptero.

—Lo lamento, pero insisto en que debo hablar con usted, es importante.

—Vayamos a la oficina. Connie, enséñales a los hombres del comandante el comedor.

—Por aquí. — Connie no se molestó en disimular su apatía, no le agradaban ni siquiera porque compartían el estilo de corte. Su estadía en el servicio militar era una experiencia que francamente quería olvidar.

Al pasar por las oficinas el movimiento era mayor, los guías se alistaban para recibir a los turistas y las camionetas denotaban que Jean y los rangers estaban por partir a sus patrullajes de rutina.

Los rangers eran hombres y mujeres que cuidaban del parque, nativos que amaban su tierra y honraban la muerte de aquellos que perecieron defendiendo el lugar que los vio nacer. A Mikasa le causó gracia cuando mencionó esa palabra en una cena con los Jeagër y los ojos de la pequeña Olga brillaron creyendo que si iba al trabajo de su tía conocería a sus héroes de coloridos trajes. Estos hombres también se enfrentaban al mal, sin armas sofisticadas como los personajes de Tv, ellos no podían llamar a los Zords y sin embargo combatían a los cazadores furtivos, a los rebeldes en búsqueda de recursos para solventar sus guerras y mercenarios contratados por las empresas para ahuyentar y adueñarse de la selva. Eran héroes también, lo eran de verdad.

La oficina era una habitación sencilla y pequeña, con ventanas grandes protegidas con mosquiteros. Un escritorio con una laptop y al lado, tres cuadros de diversos tamaños: el más grande de unos 20 cm de ancho era una foto a blanco y negro de la familia Ackerman, cuando solo tenía 8 años, después estaba la foto del día de su graduación con Eren y Armin, la más pequeña era una del bautizo con la pequeña Olga en su brazos.

—Tome asiento.

El comandante Smith agradeció y se sentó, al quitarse la gorra comprobó cuán vanidoso era aquel hombre cuyo cabello repleto de gomina brillaba a la luz del sol.

—Seré directo.

—Eso me agrada. —Antes habría sido una mujer callada, no dócil pero pocas veces mostraba su voluntad, con los años aquello cambió y ahora era una mujer fuerte, sin temor, dispuesta a usar su fuerza para defender a los débiles.

Cuando Eren se casó con su compañera de universidad, el vínculo dependiente que la instaba a cuidar cada uno de los pasos del chico se disolvió y fue libre.

—Estoy aquí porque estamos preocupados, no sólo por usted, la semana pasada dos ciudadanos norteamericanos fueron secuestrados.

—Mis hombres hicieron todo lo que pudieron para evitarlo, una de nuestras guías murió.

—Lo sé y lo lamento mucho, pero eso sólo habla de la deficiencia en su sistema de seguridad.

—y qué sugiere, aceptar que trasladen medio batallón dentro del parque, me he negado siempre y seguiré haciéndolo.

—Lo sabemos —El hombre guardaba la compostura perfectamente, pero Mikasa tampoco se preocupó en exceso porque ella también sabía jugar.— No hemos venido a ofrecerle nuevos guardias, al contrario, valoramos su valentía y reconocemos su esfuerzo pero es obvio que necesitan una mejor guía. Enviaremos a uno de nuestros mejores oficiales para instruir a sus guardias.

Quiso reírse y mentalmente lo hizo, pero antes de que pudiese externar un comentario mordaz el comandante continuó.

—Es probable que se pregunte qué puede enseñarles un hombre que nunca ha estado aquí en su vida a las personas que conocen esta selva como la palma de su mano, contestaré su pregunta: no podrá salvar el parque sola por más fiera que sea usted o su gente, mi hombre puede no saber de estas tierras pero sabe bien de guerras.

— ¿qué sucederá si me niego?

—Me temo que no tiene opción, no es la primera vez que tenemos que pagar un rescate. El parque cerrará y se convertirá en un campo de guerra, si no quiere que sus amados animales sean asesinados y sus hábitats saqueados será mejor que acepte nuestra ayuda. No pudo garantizarle que ganará la pelea pero sí que le daré las armas para seguir peleando.

La determinación destellaba en los ojos azules del hombre, pero si algo sabia Mikasa es que nada en este mundo era gratis. Debía existir un poderoso y oculto interés de por medio, nadie se tomaría la molestia de viajar hasta este inhóspito lugar a menos que tuviese una misión.

—Quiero creerle, comandante, pero hay algo que no me queda claro ¿Qué gana usted en todo esto?

—Más allá de reducir los gastos en rescates, créame que también amo estos lugares. Me gusta la libertad y siento que aquí uno puede ser libre.

No había mucho que Mikasa pudiese hacer para evitar que otro militar llegase, estaba segura que a los habitantes les sería difícil aceptarlo pero si podía serles de ayuda quizá no fuese tan mala idea. Tendría que darles una oportunidad.

—Bien, les informaré a los guardias de este breve adiestramiento. —Hizo hincapié en la palabra "breve", no admitiría estadías prolongadas. Nunca se llevó bien con los jefes militares.

—No durará mucho, tres meses serán suficientes. —Recogió su gorra y se puso de pie. —Es un trato, directora Ackerman. Mañana a medio día llegará uno de mis hombres, espero sea bien recibido.

—Eso dependerá de él.

Inesperadamente el hombre mostró una sonrisa encantadora para volver rápidamente a su seriedad.

Posterior a un estrechamiento de manos, Mikasa acompañó hasta el helicóptero al comandante Smith con la promesa de ayudar al instructor militar en caso de ser necesario.

Conforme se elevaba y perdía en la lejanía pensó en las últimas palabras del hombre: puede que mi hombre no sea de su agrado en un primer momento pero sepa que está en buenas manos.

Qué era aquello, ¿una advertencia? ¿Un consejo? No lo sabría hasta conocerlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por el apoyo, me es reconfortante escuchar que les guste esta historia y que el tema les haya cautivado.

¡Sí! De eso se trata, que investiguen, que quieran saber más, cuénteles a sus amigos (si quieren omitan que lo leyeron en un fic) pero es importante dar a conocer las situaciones que por nuestra posición geográfica solemos desconocer.

MioSiriban, espero te guste la mención que hice sobre tu comentario ja ja ja ja, me encantó y lo sé, soy mala por mencionar la muerte de Sasha #TodavíaDuele.


	3. Cap 3 Presentaciones

*

*

*

*

*

*

Creyó que llegaría de manera escandalosa como su jefe pero no, al día siguiente, a medio día como acordaron, a las puertas del parque llegó una camioneta de las que solía ofrecer sus servicios fuera del aeropuerto de Goma y de ella descendió un hombre blanco.

No usaba el traje formal con que el comandante Smith se presentó, todo lo contrario, usaba pantalones de mezclilla y una playera blanca, traía lentes oscuros como su cabello. Connie río cuando lo vio bajar con atropello.

—Si esa es nuestra salvación… estamos perdidos.

A simple vista parecía más un turista que un militar, salvo por la manera de caminar y sujetar su enorme mochila en la espalda.

Conforme avanzaba hacia ellos más evidente era lo bajo de su estatura, ¿cuántos años tendría? ¿25? No lucía más viejo que cualquiera de los que laboraba en el parque.

—Usted debe ser ¿Levi…—Mikasa miró la carta en sus manos y reparó en el apellido que salió de sus labios con natural sorpresa —…Ackerman?

Curiosa coincidencia encontrar a alguien en tan remoto lugar con el mismo apellido.

—Capitán Levi Ackerman, fuerzas armadas especiales de los Estados Unidos Americanos. — Se quitó los lentes oscuros, fue en ese momento que Mikasa reparó en el aspecto físico del hombre frente a ella: tez blanca, verdaderamente blanca, más aun que la suya, tendría que usar bastante bloqueador si no quería terminar con quemaduras de primer grado. Lo más impactante eran sus ojos, fríos y apáticos pero desprendían tal intensidad que lo último que querías era permanecer bajo su mira demasiado tiempo.

Dirigió la vista al vasto horizonte, señalando el parque:

—Bienvenido a Virunga, capitán. Sígame…

Caminó por un sendero pequeño que rodeaba la central de control para llegar al que en antaño fuese el cuartel Ranger, ahora tenían otros mejores y más resistentes construidos a lo largo del inmenso parque. Aquella choza en desuso seria la estancia del militar.

—Como puede observar no es un hotel cinco estrellas, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos, la premura de su visita nos limitó también.

El capitán se limitó a mirar con desagrado las condiciones lamentables de aquel lugar.

—No hay instalación eléctrica o estufa, el almuerzo se sirve a mediodía en el comedor del centro de mando. En un rato Connie le traerá uno o dos candiles para que no se quede en penumbras por completo.

Levi avanzó al interior de la choza, al pasar la mano por el marco de la puerta una gran capa de polvo y moho se desprendió al instante.

—Si estas son las condiciones en que tiene una simple choza empiezo a comprender el por qué Erwin me envió aquí.

Eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba después de su nombre y aquella simple frase bastó para descolocar a Mikasa y encender la furia en ella

—Escucha enano, no puedes venir aquí y criticar el esfuerzo de la gente, ¿qué puedes saber de nosotros o de mí?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que había eliminado toda distancia, tomándolo del cuello de la playera, elevándolo mínimamente. Para ser pequeño vaya que pesaba bastante. Levi mantuvo la calma, en sus ojos fue casi imperceptible el destello de enojo.

—Quieres ser mayor y actuar como tal pero no eres más que una mocosa altanera —tomó la muñeca femenina en un agarre consistente, sin lastimarla, sólo lo suficientemente firme para trasmitirle sus intenciones. —Estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero tampoco esperes que soporte tus impertinencias, quieres que esto funcione, empieza por soltarme.

Mikasa se alejó, soltándolo bruscamente, su neutral expresión era ahora una mueca de rabia. Levi pensó que lucía exactamente como un lobo a punto de atacar, mostrando los dientes y la clara aversión, no obstante aquella reacción le causaba una extraña curiosidad. Casi quería sonreír, pero sabía que aquella era una clara provocación aun no conocía cuan peligrosa podía ser esa mujer.

—Yo no pedí su ayuda, fueron ustedes los que vinieron a entrometerse.

Después de escupirle aquello, la joven salió de la cabaña dando un portazo que desprendió parte de la improvisada puerta. No le importó continuó caminando, haciendo crujir bajo sus pisadas todo lo que se interpusiera.

Una vez solo, Levi puso manos a la obra: en menos de dos horas había limpiado todo el lugar, levantado la puerta y las ventanas que aun sin lidiar con la furia de la chica iban a caerse pronto.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando reconoció una figura escondida entre la maleza, observándolo con binoculares. Detuvo su tarea de cortar leños, pasó el dorso de su mano derecha por su frente para quitarse el sudor, después levantó su flequillo y apoyándose levemente en con la otra mano sobre el mango del hacha oxidada que después de ser afilada por él partía los leños cual mantequilla usando la fuerza necesaria, claro.

—Tch, sal de ahí, puedo ver tu cabeza. — Aun a esa distancia pudo ver el sobresalto. —Si quieres verme no tienes por qué ocultarte

—No digas estupideces, estaba vigilando al ave que posaba sobre el techo de la cabaña. —Exclamó en voz alta, algo turbada, poniéndose de pie y bajando los binoculares.

Al acercarse, Levi notó la bolsa en una de las manos de ella. Dirigir su vista al paquete hizo que Mikasa entendiera la curiosidad que sentía con respecto a ello. Sin cuidado, se lo lanzó, esperando que lo golpeara en la cara; no tuvo éxito, el militar atrapó el paquete en el aire.

Ahora no llevaba la playera blanca, solo una camiseta verde oscuro, dejando ver el resto de su bien trabajado cuerpo, ahora entendía por qué pesaba tanto. Toda esa masa muscular no era tan notoria cuando llevaba mucha ropa encima.

Volvió a la realidad, dejando de mirar los torneados brazos cuando escuchó la voz que hace unas horas le habían sacado de quicio.

— ¿Qué es?

—Descúbrelo por ti mismo. —Se dio vuelta, pero antes de lograr completarlo la mano ajena la sujetó de la muñeca nuevamente; sintió exactamente lo mismo: una insistente necesidad de huir, como si sus aquellas manos quemaran cuando entraban en contacto con su piel.

—Ábrelo.

Había tal oscuridad en sus palabras que Mikasa obedeció sin comprender exactamente por qué.

—Tranquilo, es sólo comida, los chicos del centro creyeron que debía traerte un poco ya que no fuiste a comer.

Si no fuese tan buena observando no hubiese visto como el cuerpo entero del capitán se relajaba, mostraba incredulidad en la forma en que miraba los recipientes.

—Si no quieres, tendré que decirles que has rechazado su gesto

—No dije nada como eso.

—Bien, tengo que irme. Mañana te presentaré a los demás guardias del bosque, un gran número está en un campamento cuidando de un amigo mío y de su expedición de investigadores.

—Bien. Hasta mañana entonces.

La vio alejarse lentamente, atravesando la maleza, hasta desaparecer al igual que los últimos rayos del sol.

*

*

*

*

*

*

Hi! Espero le haya gustado este capítulo, es muy cierto que soy ambiciosa y luego por eso ando enloqueciendo. En fin, tengame paciencia, please.

Donde quiere que estén espero se la estén pasando bien.


	4. Cap 4 Justice, Paix et Travail

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Al día siguiente se sorprendió al verlo sentado en las escaleras del centro de control, apenas amanecía, comenzaba a llover además y nadie era más madrugadora que ella. Cuando se acercó, percibió un leve aroma a café luchando por predominar sobre la menta de la pasta dental.

—Buenos días, capitán. —Hubo menos aplomo en sus palabras después de las confrontaciones del día anterior, pero en él todo seguía exactamente igual.

—Buenos días, a qué hora inician actividades.

—Pronto, los chicos llegan a las 6 y a los turistas a partir de las 10, tenemos tiempo suficiente para limpiar la entrada. Cada vez tenemos menos visitantes, la violencia ahuyenta hasta a los más aventureros.

—La foto en la entrada también.

Mikasa se sintió irritada, nadie iba a mover la foto de Sasha de ahí.

—Era mi amiga y amaba este lugar tanto como cada uno de los que trabajamos aquí, sus restos fueron enviados a su familia en su país, pero su alma sigue aquí. No me importa si no te gusta.

Abrió la puerta y encendió las luces.

— ¿De dónde obtienen la energía?

—Este parque fue fundado por la familia real belga, ellos auspiciaron la construcción de una central hidroeléctrica, ahora tenemos varias, cada una por sí sola no produce demasiada energía pero en conjunto el parque puede generar entre 100 y 120 megavatios, más del doble de toda la producción de Ruanda.

—Es bueno para los pobladores.

—Así es, con ello pretendemos darles trabajos dignos y que no tengan que unirse a las guerrillas o a los furtivos.

Antes de que Levi pudiese decir otra cosa, alguien pedia ayuda a través el radio. Ella se apresuró a tomarlo y responder.

—Armin, qué pasa.

—Mikasa, ¿eres tú?

— ¡Armin! ¡Qué sucede, soy yo!

—Mikasa, tenemos una situación complicada: encontramos….elefante… descuartizado….gorilas…huérfanos — Había demasiada interferencia, no era usual que Armin se escuchase preocupado.

— ¡Mierda! ¡No entiendo nada!

Levi, que había desaparecido de la vista de Mikasa mientras ella despotricaba contra el radio, apareció cautín en mano arrebatándole el radio para abrirlo frente a ella, sin explicarse.

Ella sintió que desfallecería, estaba tan impactada que no conseguía moverse, pensó apuñalarlo con lo primero que tuviese al alcance pero antes de realizar el primer movimiento, él cerró el radio otra vez después de desconectar y reconectar algunos cables.

—Toma, sé rápida, no es bueno tener cerca de la cabeza un radio modificado.

Tan pronto como lo encendió, la insistente llamada de Armin se hizo presente salvo que ahora no era una comunicación distorsionada, todo lo contrario, tan clara como el agua.

—Armin, dime rápido, qué sucede.

—Mikasa, regresábamos al campamento cuando escuchamos disparos, cerca de la tumba de Dian, al acercarnos vimos algo horrible. Un elefante fue destrozado para quitarle sus colmillos, encontramos dos gorilas muertos, presumiblemente los padres de unos pequeños que se escondían dentro de un tronco. Uno de ellos está herido, estamos lejos de la base y necesitamos ayuda urgente.

—Iré, no te preocupes.

Apareció por la puerta Jean, envuelto en un impermeable negro.

—Escuché a Armin, necesitarás el auto.

Un jeep Wrangler color negro aguardaba estacionado frente al centro de comando.

—Gracias, Jean, necesito que vayas a Rumangabo, es probable que Senkwekwe Mountain reciba dos miembros más.

—Pero…

—Mikasa, ponte esto. — Reparó en Levi, de cuyo cabello caían algunas gotas de lluvia, que le ofrecía un impermeable como el de Jean.

No hacía falta más para entender que iba a acompañarla y no era opcional. Emprendieron el camino, no había más ruido que el motor y los neumáticos luchando contra el lodo.

— ¿Qué es Senkwekwe Mountain?

—Un orfanato para gorilas, con frecuencia los padres son asesinados y no es que sean incapaces de sobrevivir solos, es que se tornan presas fáciles para los traficantes. Los padres son demasiado complicados de transportar pero los pequeños son…

—Perfectos.

—Sí, por eso hemos creado ese lugar. Un equipo de veterinarios y otros especialistas se encargan de protegerlos. Cerca del 20% de todos los gorilas del mundo están en este lugar, no podemos dejar que mueran.

Pese a la lluvia, fue capaz de recorrer los caminos con destreza, había pasado tanto tiempo en aquella jungla que la conocía tanto como era posible.

Cuando se acercó al lugar señalado por Armin pudo ver los carros estacionados y una carpa improvisada.

Bajó rápidamente del auto, sacó de la parte trasera un maletín y corrió bajo la lluvia olvidando subir la capucha de su impermeable.

—Se preocupa por todos menos por sí misma. —Se permitió exclamar Levi estando solo en el auto. Retiró las llaves y descendió, le interesaba conocer de cerca la clase de problemas para los que supuestamente había venido a entrenarlos.

—Armin, estoy aquí. Toma.

—Gracias, en serio necesitaba esto. —Sacó un par de guantes extras y pidió a uno de los guías se los pusiera para que le ayudara a continuar ejerciendo presión en la herida que tenía el gorila bebé en la pata izquierda, el paño que empleaba estaba cubierto de sangre. Era esencial que todos usaran guantes cuando se entraba en contacto con la sangre, dado que algunas veces los animales podían ser portadores asintomáticos de enfermedades letales para los humanos como el ébola. Combatir una epidemia era algo que definitivamente querían evitar.

Armin continuó extrayendo materiales del maletín, preparó una solución y la extrajo con una jeringa fina para después inyectarla al animal.

—No era capaz de sacarle la bala sin anestesia, le dolerá aun pero al menos no perderá la confianza en nosotros. Tranquilo, estarás bien.

El lamento del animal resonó a lo largo de la jungla, la visión de manos ensangrentadas le recordó a Levi episodios de su vida que se esforzaba por olvidar y no le permitían dormir por las noches.

Aunque era de día no había rayo del sol que pudiese atravesar las densas nubes y el follaje para llegar hasta ellos, se auxiliaban con lámparas y una pequeña planta de electricidad que funcionaba con gasolina.

— ¿Dónde está el otro?

—En la camioneta, está asustado y el grito de su hermano debió asustarlo aún más. No obstante, ambos estarán bien, logramos contener la hemorragia. —El chico rubio, de alucinantes ojos azules, acababa de vendar la herida para mirar a su compañera. —Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ellos no deben estar muy lejos.

—Lo sé, no iremos a la central, le pedí a Jean que notificara a Senkwekwe Mountain, ya deben estarnos esperando ¿necesitará cirugía? —Preguntó a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño gorila.

—No lo sé, la bala salió completa pero si ellos deciden examinarlo, mejor. Salgamos de aquí.

Levi condujo esta vez, seguiría a la caravana de autos frente a él. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su copiloto, no se consideraba insensible aunque lo aparentaba pero tampoco fácil de conmover después de todo lo que había tenido que vivir, pero la tristeza y la rabia en los ojos de Mikasa estremecían profundamente su ser. Acrecentaban sus ganas de ejercer justicia, su justicia, de la manera poco paciente y clemente que él conocía.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Justicia, paz y trabajo" es el título de este capítulo y también el lema de la República Democrática del Congo, ¿irónico, no?

Lamentablemente el contenidos está basado en hechos reales, la gran Dian Fossey, zoologa que pasó cerca de 20 años en las montañas de Virunga fue asesinada en 1985 por cazadores furtivos, a machetazos.

Ojalá nuestros Ackerman pudiesen dar fin a la maldad de este mundo.


	5. Cap 5 Adusto

"(…) el mundo cambia si dos se miran y se reconocen."

—Octavio Paz

*

*

*

*

*

*

.

Después de la ajetreada jornada regresaron al campamento base. Mikasa prefirió viajar con Armin, argumentando que debían aprovechar el tiempo para escuchar la información que el equipo había reunido aunque en realidad quería informar a su amigo de la situación actual.

— ¿Entonces lo envió el gobierno norteamericano?

—Sí, hice todo lo posible por evitar que metiesen sus narices en mi parque pero al final no lo logré del todo. Es mejor tener a ese enano que un pelotón completo. —Armin no evitó una pequeña risa a lo que Mikasa le miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nunca te había escuchado tan irritada y a decir verdad, en el momento en que vi al capitán me pareció un hombre sombrío al que definitivamente no llamaría enano.

—El primer día que llegó a mostrar su horrible cara en este lugar se atrevió a menospreciar el trabajo que realizamos.

—Vaya, no parece ese tipo de hombre

— ¿Entonces qué tipo de hombre parece?

—No puedo estar seguro porque sólo lo vi sostener una linterna para que pudiera sacar la bala pero creo que no es malo, mi intuición me dice que puedo confiar en él.

—Yo no puedo creerlo tan fácilmente, Armin, sé que trama algo y que no vino a ayudarnos.

—Es probable que haya otro interés de por medio pero si no estuviera preocupado no te habría acompañado ni permanecido bajo la lluvia tanto tiempo. —Al ver que había sumido a su amiga en una reflexión profunda, el biólogo optó por seguir hablando. —Ahora creo que debes escuchar algo de lo que descubrimos, o el capitán Levi sospechará, no ha parado de mirar por el espejo y temo que sepa leer labios.

Mikasa supo disimular el pequeño sobresalto que la posibilidad de ser observada le generaba.

—Dime entonces ¿Fuiste capaz de encontrar a Pomme? —La mirada del chico se oscureció cuando agachó levemente la cabeza y el flequillo que ya le quedaba largo le hizo sombra en la frente.

—No, lo siento. En el lugar de su posición durante los últimos días no encontramos más que el localizador hecho trizas y…había sangre, aunque no la suficiente para creer que los cazadores se la hayan llevado. Creemos que deambula por la selva buscando recuperarse, intentamos seguir las huellas pero las lluvias de los últimos días antes de tu regreso nos lo dificultaron, desaparecieron.

— De una cosa estamos seguros, hay que encontrarlo antes que ellos.

—Será difícil, acabas de verlo, ese asesinato fue brutal, no había necesidad de destrozar de esa forma al elefante, creo que detrás de ello hay un mensaje de advertencia.

Armin giró el volante para estacionarse, habían llegado a la base. Aun llovía pero no en la misma intensidad que antes.

— ¡Armin! —Connie saludó entusiasmado, Jean se quedó en el marco de la puerta, asintiendo cuando el rubio dirigió la mirada hacia él. — ¿Qué sucedió?

—Es una larga historia….

—Mañana podemos discutirla, deben estar cansados, también reuniremos a todos los hombres —Mikasa miró en dirección a Levi, su trabajo en aquel lugar comenzaría al día siguiente. —y les informaremos la situación. Ahora deberíamos comer y dormir.

Todos obedecieron, salvo, el de los ojos azules que pasó a la oficina sin ser invitado esperando que la directora entendiera su mensaje. Fue justo así, tras entrar Mikasa cerró la puerta, comprendiendo que sería una charla privada.

— ¿Quién es el muchacho?

—Es un amigo, ya te lo había dicho, biólogo. —Tomó asiento y continuó hablando. — Uno de los tres bebés que salen en la fotografía con Sasha es ahora un macho joven, hace un mes cambió sus rutas por la selva, consideramos que podría ser algo normal hasta que se detuvo tres días en un lugar que casi nunca frecuentaba. Casualmente era la zona donde se reportaron avistamientos y enfrentamientos con cazadores furtivos, fue el lugar donde Sasha murió. Armin propuso una expedición para averiguar que era de Pomme, así lo llamó ella, Pomme de terre.

—Patata —Mikasa dirigió una mirada de curiosidad y asombro.

—Parlez-vous français, hein?

—Oui mademoiselle. Je ne veux pas être ton ennemi, mais je ferai les choses à ma façon. Devant les hommes, tu n'auras pas à m'interrompre ou je te laisserai tout gérer par toi-même.

Estaba anonadada, hablaba el idioma tan bien que dudó sobre la nacionalidad del hombre frente a ella. El comandante Smith era la imagen del capitán América, había pensado que Levi era una especie de soldado Ryan, pero no, escucharlo en francés nubló su mente. Ni siquiera con 3 años de estudios en Paris, Mikasa logró esa fluidez.

No mediaron palabra alguna después de aquella breve discusión, él simplemente se levantó de la silla y salió debla oficina. Mañana iniciaría oficialmente el periodo de tres meses en que un hombre intentaría cambiar las condiciones de todo un parque.

"(…) No quiero ser tu enemigo, pero haré las cosas a mi modo. Frente a los hombres no habrás de interrumpirme o dejaré que lidies con todo esto tú sola."

Aquella era una misión muy complicada pero no imposible y Mikasa se sentía extrañamente ansiosa por descubrir de qué podria lograr Levi Ackerman.


	6. Cap 6 Contacto

_"Como si no fuera suficiente su desgracia, se enamoró."_

Oscar Wilde

*

*

*

*

*

*

.

Esa mañana el clima mejoró considerablemente, eran las siete cuando cerca de 200 miradas caían sobre la figura inmutable del soldado americano.

—Buenos días, soy Levi Ackerman y el gobierno de los Estados Unidos Americanos me ha enviado para enseñarles un poco de la porquería que se aprende en la guerra. Sé que ustedes han vivido las suyas también, por eso sabrán entenderme y haremos de este lugar algo mejor que les permita seguir manteniendo a su familia.

No había respuesta, ni siquiera murmullos. Estaban estupefactos ante las duras palabras de "Bienvenida". Era un blanco, pero con Mikasa y los otros habían aprendido que el color de la piel no los hacia enemigos. Tenían que darle una oportunidad, aunque no sin mantener un deje de desconfianza, en aquellas tierras tu hermano podría convertirse en tu verdugo y lo sabían mejor que nadie.

El jefe de los furtivos y los mercenarios era uno de ellos, en antaño amigo y hermano de muchos rangers, hasta que prefirió el dinero y las mujeres que una vida lícita no le daban.

—Hay algo que deben saber, no les garantizo nada. Cualquiera de nosotros podría morir en el intento de lo que les propongo. Les enseñaré a pelear pero si lo hacen o no, es decisión suya. Tampoco sabemos quién ganará.

Aquello sí que los desconcertó, cómo podía decirles aquello. Mikasa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿pretendía ganarse la confianza de los hombres de esa forma? Estaba demente.

— ¿Qué nos enseñarás? ¿La selva?

Las risas inundaron el lugar.

—Ninguna selva es igual a otra pero la guerra y la muerte son muy parecidas en donde quiera que vayas. Los mercenarios han estado matando a sus guardias como si de moscas se tratase.

— ¡Bastardo!

—Calma, ¿Qué mierda dices, Levi? No puede hablar así de los hijos y padres de estos hombres.

—Quiero que recuerden. —Una centena de ojos oscuros se posaron sobre él y aunque la mayoría sobrepasaba muy mucho su estatura no vaciló en ningún momento. — y decidan en torno a ello si me siguen o no, si me harán caso o me mandan al diablo.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que nos venguemos? —Un hombre bastante alto, con cabello al ras de su cuero cabelludo y ojos desafiantes se posicionó al frente encarando a Levi.

— ¿No lo querrías?

El hombre acentúo la fiereza en su mirada, trató de escrudiñar si el soldado blanco decía la verdad o estaba engañándolos. No logró descifrarlo, se quedó con la firme determinación que irradiaba su mirada.

—Quiero justicia, no venganza. —Las miradas a su alrededor secundaron su decisión.

—Entonces vamos a entendernos.

Los siguientes días les enseñó a poner trampas simples, cual técnicas de niño explorador, pero lo suficientemente eficaces para mantener atrapados a los criminales hasta que llegaran las autoridades pertinentes.

Entendió las instrucciones de los hombres y en poco tiempo usó sus conocimientos de rastreo no para cazar animales sino para encontrarlos y establecerles protección. La caza estaba reservándola para otros objetivos.

Estableció puntos clave y modificó las rutas de patrullaje distribuyéndolos de acuerdo con los reportes de incidencia y violencia.

Al cabo de la primera semana la organización empezó a verse más estructurada y entre los guardias la confianza se consolidaba a la par que aprendían nuevas técnicas de combate y defensa. Les enseñó a disparar pero también a actuar cuando no tuvieran armas, a quitárselas a sus agresores y en todas esas demostraciones los rangers no pudieron más que asombrarse con la destreza del soldado.

Era capaz de derribar sin problemas a tres hombres mucho más grandes y corpulentos que él, un día incluso fue motivo de competencia el retarse a derribarlo e inmovilizarlo. Nadie lo logró, ni siquiera la señorita Ackerman, a quien alentaron para intentarlo porque ser mujer no era un impedimento para ser fuerte y ellos lo sabían.

Estuvo cerca, más cerca que ninguno, nadie puede negarlo, pero en el momento decisivo Levi le dio la vuelta y la arrojó al suelo.

A la vista de los demás fue una caída brutal, pero Mikasa sabía que había dispuesto de toda la delicadeza posible porque su cuerpo nunca tocó directamente el suelo, un brazo fuerte la sostuvo de la espalda y una mano firme aferró su cadera. Sus manos fueron inmovilizadas por encima de su cabeza, dejándola perpleja. Concentrada en las gotas de sudor que surcaban la frente nívea del capitán. Inspiró sutilmente, sorprendida por el hecho de que ese aroma no le resultase fétido o molesto, todo lo contrario, era una fragancia atractiva y enigmática. Se preguntó si la había percibido antes, pero no encontró respuesta.

El tiempo que permanecieron unidos no debió exceder los 3 minutos, pero entre ellos aquel instante duró mucho más. Levi fue capaz de notar la tenue cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, cerca del ojo, una línea curva.

Antes de llegar al parque y conocerla en persona, Erwin le entregó una carpeta con toda la información que el servicio de inteligencia reunió antes de darles el caso: era ciudadana norteamericana por naturalización y estudios en universidades del país, sus padres no tenían relación alguna con el gobierno americano y habían muerto cuando ella era una niña en un crimen que nunca obtuvo resolución. Todo lo demás era irrelevante hasta que leyó sobre el atentado: las fotos de la camioneta repleta de agujeros le hicieron considerar que alguien realmente cuidaba a ciertas personas desde allá arriba. El testimonio relataba cómo después de los primeros impactos, logró salir del auto con un brazo herido, y se ocultó entre la maleza.

Relacionó la cicatriz con el incidente, definitivamente tuvo suerte, aquel rozón estuvo cerca de sacarle un ojo. A esa distancia constató que no usaba maquillaje por lo que su fina piel era natural.

Las miradas entorno suyo los devolvieron a la realidad y la soltó de manera que quedase sentada sobre la maleza.

Había algo en sus encuentros que no podía explicar, sentía la necesidad de alejarse y también de estar cerca. Pensar en ello lo estaba enloqueciendo y por ello prefería pasar el tiempo en tareas como cortar leña o reparar estructuras en el parque.

La tercera semana concluía y sólo le quedaban una más y dos meses para cumplir la misión que le había sido encomendada, con cada uno de sus objetivos, todos y cada uno.

*

*

*

*

*

*

¡Está vivo! ¡vivo! (*inserte a Mushu)

He de confesar que la universidad me deja agotada física y mentalmente, pero siempre hay algo que nos recuerda el compromiso que asumimos al escribir.

En fin, espero que les gustara, trataré de hacer capitulos más extensos pero no prometo nada.


	7. Cap 7 ¡Vete al diablo!

"En mi tierra desierta, eres tú la última rosa."

—Pablo Neruda

*

*

*

*

*

*

.

A finales del primer mes todo parecía marchar bien, pero tuvieron otro ataque. Un señuelo que Levi puso para descartar o confirmar una preocupante sospecha. Anunció el recorrido que un grupo de turistas adinerados harían en el parque, si estaba en lo cierto, atacarían la caravana y así ocurrió.

Él y tres los más experimentados guardias repelieron la agresión, no hubo más que pérdidas materiales. Además de confirmar sus sospechas sopesó la letalidad del enemigo, que fue muy hábil para escapar.

Al llegar al campamento base quiso hablar con Mikasa cuya preocupación era visible sólo si ponías la suficiente atención.

Con la oficina cerrada, se dispuso a iniciar la que sabía sería una discusión que lo dejaría con dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Averiguaste lo que querías? — empleó un tono plano, sin tintes emocionales.

—Primero, es probable que dentro tengas un informante.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Todos aquí somos un equipo, somos familia.

—Puede que piense de esa manera, directora, pero no es posible que pudiesen interceptar peces tan gordos por casualidad. Alguno de sus guías tiene un empleo doble.

—No se le ocurra mencionar esto, van a odiarlo.

—No serían los primeros. Sé lo que le digo, he visto traiciones más grandes y no quiero que eso estropeé mi trabajo.

Aquello solo acrecentó las sospechas que desde un principio tenía Mikasa, había otra intención, una más importante que preservar su parque.

—Dígame, qué hace aquí capitán, a qué vino.

Le dirigió una mirada gélida, sus ojos azules eran herméticos, un abismo sin fondo.

—Tengo una misión.

—Una que seguramente no incluye preservar la seguridad del parque ni de sus trabajadores. ¿Crees que no he notado que sales después de que el sol se mete? ¿A dónde se dirige, capitán, con ese rifle de alto calibre?

Levi sabía que alguien lo seguía las últimas expediciones, por eso cambió su ruta y se entretuvo perdiendo en la cercanía a su espía. Se había planteado interceptarle alguna de esas veces, se ahorró muchos problemas al no hacerlo.

—Hacia rondas, es un viejo hábito.

— ¿Crees que te creo? ¿También sales de tu departamento a media noche y das vueltas por la manzana sosteniendo un arma?

—Estoy tratando de mantenerte a salvo, ¡No hagas las cosas más difíciles, con una mierda!

— ¿Mikasa? , tienes una llamada importante. —A través de la puerta escuchó a Connie, pasándole el recado.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la oficina, pasando a un lado de Levi que la detuvo tomándole una de sus muñecas.

—Quiero evitar que te hagas daño, pero está siendo una tozuda, mocosa Ackerman.

—Vete al diablo. —En un movimiento desdeñoso se liberó de su agarre y abrió para recibir el teléfono.

Levi estaba furioso pero no lo demostró, se limitó a salir de la oficina a paso firme, haciendo resonar la suela de sus botas militares en la madera del suelo.

La llamada era de un directivo del aeropuerto de Goma, requería una reservación y un trato distinguido para unos visitantes que llegarían al día siguiente: se trataba de una familia australiana, parientes de un mandatario importante en Sidney que estaban ansiosos por conocer el parque.

Era una oportunidad importante para demostrar que la seguridad en el parque había mejorado, era arriesgado cuando recién tenían un ataque pero si no decía nada de este viaje, era probable que todo estuviese a salvo.

Reunió a su gente de confianza y les notificó, después de la cena, que mañana a primera hora partiría como guía de una expedición. Les habló de la importancia de lograr una visita sin incidentes pues atraería donaciones para la permanencia del parque.

Lo que no esperaba fue la reacción de Levi, que también estaba presente:

— Iré contigo.

—No, te necesitan aquí, hay mucha gente en el centro y me preocupa un ataque coordinado.

—Sé que piensas que eres fuerte, mocosa, y lo eres pero no debes excederte.

Mikasa se dio vuelta al sentir que sus mejillas ardían, aquel sujeto no vaciló en ningún momento para halagarla en público. Las miradas se centraron en él pero ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlos, continuó bebiendo su té con parsimonia.

—Iré, es todo.

Armin, detectando la tensión en el ambiente, acertó con su comentario:

—Mañana será un día ocupado, deberíamos dormir, ¡Vamos, vamos!

Empujó por la puerta a Connie y a Jean, que estaba considerablemente molesto. Kitwana y su padre, un líder Ranger, se despidieron con educación y salieron de la cocina.

—Tú también deberías ir a dormir. —Mikasa no se sentía del todo cómoda a solas con Levi.

Con solo mirarla, supo que había perdido la batalla y optó por irse a dormir. No es que verdaderamente estuviese cansado pero no quería ser la comida de los mosquitos y estar a la intemperie era como servirse en una bandeja de plata.

Mikasa no pudo dormir esa noche, cuando pensaba en el soldado su pecho se estremecía ante la duda y el agobio es la peor compañía. Sabía que no podía presentarse ante los visitantes ojerosa y cansada, fue un motivo que le ayudó a conciliar el sueño.

Jean y Connie fueron los encargados de recoger en el aeropuerto a la señora y señor Rogers así como a sus tres hijos: un adolescente, un niño de 8 años y una niña de aproximadamente 3 que iba a todos lados sin soltar una muñeca de trapo.

Levi se levantó temprano para ver cómo los hijos de los Rogers subían al jeep con sus caras llenas de entusiasmo y los padres les seguían a la distancia, tomados de la mano. Todos con el cliché atuendo de turista americano.

Atisbó a Mikasa en la lejanía, llevaba vaqueros claros y algo holgados con una camisa marrón arremangada, un sombrero beige y los binoculares en una mano junto a una desgastada mochila color arena. Estaba despidiéndose de Armin y dando indicaciones a Jean; pobre sujeto, estaba claro que moría por la atención de Mikasa pero también estaba claro que no la tendría.

Antes de que ella pudiese verlo, se alejó de la ventana y regresó a beber su té negro.


	8. Cap 8 Impresión

"Que ser valiente no salga tan caro, que ser cobarde no valga la pena."

—Joaquín Sabina

*

*

*

*

*

*

.

—Jefa, creo que tiene que ver esto.

Algo en la voz asustada de Kitwana hizo que Mikasa temiese mirar por los binoculares. Acertó.

Unos metros más adelante, el camino se hallaba bloqueado con grandes troncos que el jeep Wrangler no podría saltar. Era el único camino, podrían desviarse hacia la selva pero no había manera de reintegrarse a otro sendero sin correr el riesgo de averiar el auto o destruir la selva.

—Disminuye la velocidad, tengo que pensar. Llama a la base, diles que tenemos problemas.

Apenas hubo levantado el radio el chico cuando una descarga de balas levantó el polvo delante de ellos, obligándolos a detener el auto.

— ¡Da vuelta! —fue la indicación que la directora alcanzó a emitir en medio de los gritos de los turistas y maldiciones de los guías, al instante varios hombres salieron de la maleza colocándose al centro del camino dejando la camioneta a medio girar justo al centro del camino.

Sostenían armas largas, ni siquiera se molestaban en ocultar sus rostros, no había ley a la que temer.

El joven ranger temblaba, aun sosteniendo el radio, Mikasa miró con disimulo la Ak-47 que sobresalía debajo de su asiento, consideró cuánto tiempo le tomaría sacarla y dispararle a los hombre, cuánto tiempo tardarían ellos en repeler la agresión y llenar de balas el auto. Los matarían a todos antes de que pudiese acabar con tres de ellos, no era una opción.

La familia en el asiento trasero, lloraba y los padres abrazaban a sus hijos. Giró lentamente para verlos, reparó en los ojos azules de una niña, le pareció ver a Olga en ellos. Tenía que salvarlos.

—Todo estará bien. — Volvió la cabeza al chico, mirándolo a los ojos le dio indicaciones.

—Kitwana, diles a los chicos que estaré bien, intentaré negociar con esos hombres, si lo logró quiero que te lleves a los visitantes a la central. Cuida de ellos.

—Mikasa….no…no…tú no…

—Descuida, estaré bien.

El cuerpo de Kitwana temblaba convulsivamente, se aferró al volante con fuerza, los hombres se acercaron aún más creyendo que intentarían huir. Al instante Mikasa abrió la puerta, salió rápido y cerró la puerta, levantó las manos a la vez que exclamaba:

—No tienen por qué llevarnos a todos.

—Lo sabemos, basta con llevarla a usted, directora.

Algo andaba mal, antes de que pudiese preguntar los hombres se apartaron del camino y Kitwana aceleró el auto. Levi tenía razón.

—Ja ja ja ja ja, no creímos que el debilucho de Kitwana fuese capaz de traerla hasta aquí.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Matarme?

—No, nuestro jefe quiere verla.

Con un gesto, tres hombres grandes y corpulentos se acercaron a ella; consideró resistirse pero sabía era inútil. Dos de ellos anudaron sus muñecas y tobillos, el tercero colocó una sucia bolsa de tela sobre su cabeza.

Una vez inmovilizada alguien le pegó una nalgada.

— ¡Hijo de perra!

— ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ¡Súbanla al carro!

Sintió que era elevada para después ser arrojada en lo que supuso la cajuela de una camioneta, por lo fría y metálica de la superficie.

Tras un montón de traqueteos y golpes con las paredes de la reducida cabina, el auto finalmente se detuvo. No había manera de saber cuánto tiempo duró el recorrido o dónde estaba porque a través de la bolsa sólo pasaban haces de luz difusa. Guardó silencio, quizá fuese capaz de reconocer el sonido de la selva en ese lugar pero no había nada más que platicas de hombres, risas maniáticas y motores de autos pesados. El conocido rumor de los animales que enseñó a disfrutar a Levi, no estaba por ninguna parte.

Levi, sintió una punzada de culpa por no haberle hecho caso, por ser apática con él cuando claramente quería protegerlos a todos. Bueno, ya era tarde para arrepentirse, era probable que fuese asesinada dentro de poco. Estaba dispuesta a defenderse hasta el último momento, por eso aguardaba pacientemente la presentación con el bastardo que destruía la selva, usaría la daga que guardaba en su pierna para clavarla en el cuello del cerdo ese, así fuese lo último que hiciera.

Las aves volaban despavoridas, brotando de los arboles como hojas oscuras que el viento empujaba hacia arriba.

—Armin, ¿escuchas eso?

El rubio levantó la vista de los papeles que revisaba para prestar atención al ruido que Jean percibió primero.

—Es un auto a mucha velocidad.

Ambos salieron de la central y vieron acercarse por el camino, dejando una estela de polvo a la camioneta en que esa mañana Mikasa y Kitwana había llevado a la familia Rogers.

Armin se dio vuelta para llamar al capitán pero este ya estaba en el marco de la puerta, fue el primero en bajar los escalones e interrogar al conductor. Rápidamente reparó en el hecho de que faltaba uno de los ocupantes.

— ¿Dónde está? —El chico lo miró horrorizado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Armin y Jean ayudaron a la familia a descender del auto, todos estaban en igual o peor estado que el joven ranger, pero Levi no se apiadó y siguió interrogando.

—Dime, ¿Dónde está la directora?

—Se la llevaron. Ella se entregó por nosotros, somos libres gracias a ella. —El señor Rogers fue el que contestó a las preguntas, Kitwana seguía llorando, apretando el volante.

— ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Dónde?

Armin trataba de contener la calma pero estaba costándole demasiado, era su mejor amiga la que ahora estaba secuestrada. Jean se horrizó al considerar que el destino de Mikasa fuese el mismo que el de Sasha y no podía hacer nada más que permanecer paralizado ahí frente al auto.

—Jean, lleva a la familia dentro. Llama a los demás guardias, quiero que regresen ahora.

La orden clara y dura del capitán sacó del estupor al joven veterinario y lo obligó a moverse. Armin permaneció ahí, expectante, colocándolo una mano sobre el hombre del más joven.

— ¿Cuánto te pagaron? —fue la voz monótona de Levi la que irrumpió el silencio nuevamente.

Kitwana permaneció con los ojos pegados al frente, sin parar de derramar lágrimas.

—Capitán, qué es lo que…

—Responde, Kitwana, cuánto te pagaron por llevar a Mikasa a ese lugar.

El rubio abrió los ojos cual platos, aumentó el agarre sobre la espalda del joven, arrugando la playera debajo y su voz consternada hizo eco:

—Di que no es cierto, di que no fuiste tú quien llevo a Mikasa hasta esos criminales ¡Dilo!

— ¡Yo no quería! ¡Nunca mencionaron que se la llevarían a ella! ¡Ellos tienen a mi familia! ¡Yo no…!

— ¡Nosotros te considerábamos nuestra familia! —Levi dejó que Armin sacase la frustración que aquellas declaraciones le provocaron, así como también sacaba al joven del auto y lo agarraba del cuello de la playera para arrojarlo sobre el capó del auto. —Ella, siempre nos protegió, ¡Te protegió!

—Armin, suficiente. —miró los ojos oscuros de Kitwana, con la intención de constatar que no mentía. —Sé que lo hiciste por tu familia, pero debiste decirlo, habríamos buscado la forma de ayudarte. Ahora, dime si se desviaron y a qué altura fueron interceptados.

—Seguimos la ruta normal, no me dieron un lugar al que llevarlos, dijeron que me daría cuenta sobre la marcha. 7 kilómetros dentro del camino principal colocaron troncos para bloquear el paso, ahí ocurrió todo.

—Era lo que necesitaba saber, Armin, llévame al almacén de los rangers.

Justo debajo de la oficina de Mikasa se hallaba un sótano, sólo dos personas tenían acceso a ese lugar: Mikasa y Armin. Tras descender por una vieja escalera de oxidado metal, llegaron a un lugar donde apenas entraba el aire, enmohecido y rancio.

Tras apartar algunas telarañas y con ayuda de una lámpara localizaron un bulto amorfo cubierto con mantas polvorientas, debajo había armas de alto calibre, municiones e incluso explosivos.

Levi observó a Armin levantar una metralleta.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Iré con usted.

Levi ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta, siguió examinando las armas y llenando una mochila que encontró con balas y paquetes explosivos. Armin supo que el silencio no era un sí, sino todo lo contrario.

—No estoy bromeando, iré con usted porque ella es mi amiga y…

—Puedo ver la determinación en ti, muchacho, pero más gente en esta expedición sería un estorbo. Llevaré a Kitwana, intuyo que sabe dónde está la base de esos tipos, él me llevará hasta ella.

— ¿qué pasa si es una trampa también?

—Lo viste, era auténtico su arrepentimiento. Nos ayudará.

—Lo creeré —Tomó un par de radios y a continuación extendió uno su dirección. —Con esto podremos estar en contacto, lo ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible.

—Gracias. Necesito que una vez reúnas a todos, se concentren en la central y los guardias resguarden el lugar hasta que Mikasa y yo volvamos. Tendrás que sostener un arma, de ser necesario.

Kitwana no se negó, apenado pidió disculpas a todos, Jean quiso golpearlo y al igual que Armin creyó que usarlo de guía era un error. Connie se mantuvo al margen, amaba a su familia y de estar en su lugar era muy probable que hubiese cometido el mismo error.

Después de comer y guardar en sus mochilas lo necesario para el viaje. Levi optó por adentrarse a la selva en la noche, sin el sol y el calor, era menos el desgaste sin mencionar que sería menos detectable si viajaba en las sombras.

El atardecer lo vio partir a la par que los amigos de Mikasa le deseaban suerte.


	9. Cap 9 Acción

Dedicado a Kambale Kasuke, honorable Ranger asesinado en noviembre de 2019.

A su esposa e hijos.

_"A veces un solo ser nos falta y todo nos parece despoblado"_

―Alphonse De Lamartine

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

El automóvil se detuvo, pese a la bolsa de tela pudo percibir el aumento de la luz cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien tiró de sus tobillos.

—Camine, directora. —las risas de aquellos hombres no hacían más que aumentar la rabia dentro de sí, pero sabía que estaba en clara desventaja con las manos atadas y la vista bloqueada.

La empujaron para que avanzara, notó lo irregular del terreno, que no crujía bajos sus botas, ¿la habían sacado de la selva? Imposible, el recorrido no fue tan largo…o eso quería creer.

Escuchó el chirrido de las oxidadas bisagras de alguna puerta, sin delicadeza alguna le sacaron la bolsa de la cabeza y fue arrojada con una patada por la espalda al interior del cuarto.

Cayó sobre un duro piso de tierra y antes de adaptarse a la luz, sus captores cerraron la puerta dejándola en penumbras.

Pocos hombres y mujeres toleraban caminar entre la jungla y para fortuna de Mikasa, Levi era una de ellas.

Llevaban caminando más de 5 horas, los rayos del sol atravesaban el espesor del follaje de los árboles. Tanto él como Kitwana se hallaban cubiertos de sudor. No llevaban mucha ropa y sin embargo la que traían ya estaba comenzando a mojarse y por ende a volverse pesada.

Levi seguía los pasos de Kitwana que avanzaba entre la maleza como un animalillo asustado, trémulo sin que hiciese frío. Cualquiera lo estaría si detrás tuyo caminase un hombre armado que no estaba precisamente contento contigo.

―No te haré nada si haces lo que debes hacer.

― ¿No tiene miedo de que lo arrastre a una trampa?

―De ser así, tendría más miedo por los infelices que estuviesen esperándome.

―No quise hacerlo, lo juro.

―Ya es tarde para lamentarse, pero puedes ayudarme. Has estado titubeando desde que dejamos la base, en los últimos cinco minutos hemos dado vueltas. ¿Crees que no lo había notado?

El chico se detuvo en seco, no creyó posible que el recién llegado supiese lo suficiente de la selva para no perderse en ella.

―Dos hombres no serán suficientes, usted no los conoce, no…

―Entonces ¿pretendías llevarme en círculos hasta que me cansase? ¿o hasta que ella muriera? ¿qué es lo que pretenden esos hombres?

―No conozco al jefe, sólo sé que se llama Ntaganda, tampoco me han contado de sus planes. Yo era muy feliz trabajando en el parque y para el parque, me entusiasmaba ser como mi padre y cuando él fuese viejo ocuparme de su lugar como líder de los rangers…pero últimamente todo es diferente. Con la muerte de la señorita Sasha, sentí miedo, mucho miedo de no llegar a la edad de mi padre o peor aún, que él no llegara a viejo. Un chico de la comunidad me dijo que sabía con quienes podía negociar para garantizar "seguridad" a mi familia y fui a verlos. Cuando supieron que trabajaba en el parque me dijeron que no necesitaba darles dinero para que mi familia no fuese dañada, sólo necesitaban que les diera información. Cuando me di cuenta para qué utilizarían esa información fue tarde y me amenazaron para continuar…. ¡Lo siento mucho!

―Podrás llorar después, ahora necesito que me lleves al lugar donde negociaste con esos hombres, entiende que, si no me llevas hasta Mikasa pronto, todo el parque estará en verdaderos problemas, tus padres y tus amigos estarán desempleados.

―Yo… tengo miedo, no quiero morir y ellos van a matarme.

―Bien, haremos un trato, me llevarás lo más cerca posible y me darás las últimas indicaciones para llegar a la base por mi cuenta. En dado caso que nos descubrieran en el camino te protegeré, confía en mí.

Ante las últimas palabras, Levi sintió una punzada en el pecho, la última vez que pronunció esas palabras no hubo un buen final. Pero esta vez necesitaba confiar, más que en otros: en él.

―Lo llevaré, lo ayudaré hasta que mi valor me lo permita.

Continuaron caminando, esta vez en línea recta. Aún la luna iluminaba sus pasos, pero pronto el sol saldría y con él un recuento de 24 horas para encontrar a Mikasa y traerla de regreso sana y salva.

Por otro lado, el momento de cumplir su misión se avecinaba.

―Toma, perra, es hora de que comas.

Uno de los ladrillos de la pared de la cabaña donde la tenían fue quitado de su lugar, al unísono de las últimas palabras.

Le arrojaron una botella de agua que logró esquivar ladeando la cabeza, lo siguiente fue una bolsa metálica que cayó a sus pies.

― ¿Cómo se supone que coma si estoy atada?

No hubo respuesta verbal, pero al instante la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una mujer con una charola en las manos. La puerta se cerró tras ella con rapidez, Mikasa asumió que por lo menos dos hombres estaban cuidando a choza: el encargado de la rustica ventana y el de la puerta.

―No te haré nada, me llamo Nami, te desataré las manos.

No sin cierto recelo, nuestra chica dejó que Nami se acercase por su espalda y liberase sus manos. Aprovechando la cercanía reparó en la indumentaria de la mujer, nada ostentoso, ninguna joya o collar, una falda de tela sencilla y una blusa de un material blanquecino igual de delgado, no llevaba zapatos y su cabello, finamente trenzado desde la raíz a la punta, se sujetaba con otro trozo de tela en forma de una coleta.

―Listo, ahora come por favor. ―Acercó la charola que había depositado en el piso: contenía un pan, algo que parecía sopa servido en un recipiente de barro roto y un pescado asado.

―Come primero.

―No puedo, esta comida fue hecha para usted.

― ¿Creen que soy tan estúpida para dejarme envenenar? Prefiero una forma de morir más honorable, ¿dónde está su jefe? ¿Es tan cobarde que no muestra su cara y pretende matarme de esta manera? ¡Oigan, imbéciles!

―Shhh, no lo hagas, te pegarán. La comida está limpia, te lo juro, la intención del jefe no es matarte, lo habrían hecho en el camino sin siquiera traerte aquí.

Nami observó, en los inusuales ojos grises de la cautiva, la convicción en su resistencia y la desconfianza en la piedad de sus captores. Miró en todas direcciones, fijo especial atención en la todavía abierta ranura de la pared y pellizcó el pan para después mojarlo en la sopa y metérselo en la boca.

Masticó silente, despacio y tragó. Mikasa tomó el pan y le dio una mordida feroz, dejando en claro que no sería dócil. El pan estaba seco y Nami debió notar cómo el bocado no pasaba por su garganta ya seca después de tanto tiempo sin tomar agua, así que le acercó el tazón con sopa.

Al tocar el pescado, imitó las precauciones de Nami y con la vista fija en la ranura lo partió a la mitad. Inclinó una a la chica que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando el aire que inspiraba se cortó de súbito.

Esperó unos segundos y transcurridos 5, le dirigió la mirada, Nami negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

"Tó-ma-lo" enunció con muda voz. La chica apabullada, por la consideración y la intensidad de aquella mirada, le hizo caso sin más. Comió rápido, fue entonces que Mikasa consideró que ella podría ser también una prisionera de esos hombres, cuando no tuvo más pescado entre sus manos arañó la tierra, cubriéndose vigorosamente con ella. Después se quitó el exceso de tierra con las faldas interiores de su atuendo.

―Es para disimular el aroma. ―Le explicó en un susurro.

― ¡Nami! ¡Fuera!

―Espera, ¿dónde estamos?

―Ah…

― ¡Nami! ―La luz se ocluyó con la mirada invasiva de uno de esos hombres.

La nombrada agachó la cabeza y salió cuando la puerta se abrió, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a Mikasa, una visión lastimosa que pedía perdón.

Levi notó lo escarpado que iba tornándose el terreno.

― ¿Usaron la montaña como base?

―No, un valle a las faldas de este, pero creo que este es un buen lugar desde el que observarlos y hacer un plan. Si nos atrapan en el valle no tendremos muchas opciones.

―Tiene sentido, pero bajar la colina representa un esfuerzo doble una vez que subamos.

―No lo llevaré tan alto, pronto verá y comprenderá lo que le digo. Ahí―Señaló un gran árbol, para seguidamente introducirse en el tronco que no daba la mínima sospecha de estar hueco. ―Sígame.

Ya en el interior Levi observó que en la pared troncal de aquel gran árbol habían cortado una pequeña ventana camuflajeada con enredaderas que no impedían instalar cómodamente los binoculares.

A simple vista pudo observar un gran campamento, más grande de lo que esperaba ciertamente; había al menos 3 camiones grandes, todos de índole militar, 9 chozas provisionales sin paredes, cubiertas únicamente con lonas y revestidas de hierbas lo que haría imposible la observación desde el aire, había tres más que parecían más sólidas con muros de barro. Dos de ellas custodiadas por 3 hombres, al tener más seguridad que las demás dedujo que alguna de ellas debía tener encerrada a Mikasa.

Hombres con armas largas caminaban de aquí para acá por todo el campamento mientras otros dormían en el suelo o bebían. Observó cerca de 15 mujeres, o mejor dicho niñas, que por las maneras observadas dedujo eran los juguetes sexuales de las bestias.

― ¿No te da rabia observar que las mujeres de tu pueblo están en manos de cerdos como ellos?

Kitwana desvió la mirada y apretó las manos en puños. Levi volvió a observar, el lugar parecía cercado disimuladamente por una malla metálica.

―De noche, está electrificada. ―adelantó Kitwana.

―Creí que no habías venido aquí muy seguido.

―Un amigo mío murió cuando intentó rescatar a su novia. Creyó que en la noche pasaría desapercibido, pero al tocar la alambra para cortarla, salió disparado dos metros y su corazón se detuvo.

Las cercas electrificadas de la ciudad no son lo suficientemente potentes para ocasionar la muerte de un individuo, de hecho, al tocarlas, poco después de emitir a descarga se desconectan momentáneamente, pero en este caso, no se trataba de una cerca reglamentada sino de un arma rústica con una corriente eléctrica ininterrumpida.

―Te diré lo que haremos, esta noche vamos a cruzarla.

― ¡Está loco!

―Es posible, pero la otra opción es que robemos un camión que se dirija a este lugar y así nos abran la puerta ellos mismos. ¿Qué sabes de eso? ¿Son todos los carros que posee?

―No, tienen 5, pero no tengo idea de los horarios de salida o entrada, La carretera que los trae hasta este lugar está más custodiada que la base misma.

―Bien, supongo que no tenemos otra opción. ― Levi guardó los binoculares y le tendió la mano al sorprendido joven. ―Te hice una promesa, me has traído hasta este lugar así que puedes irte.

El joven le miraba incrédulo, aceptó la mano, estrechándola y notando en el agarre fuerza, pero no recelo ni deseos de venganza. El soldado blanco lo soltó y se dispuso a sacar los productos de su mochila.

Kitwana se dio vuelta y mordiéndose los labios salió del tronco, no sin antes desear secretamente suerte a aquel extraño hombre por el que sentía gran admiración.

*

*

*

*

*

*


	10. Cap 10 Compasión

_"[…] Te espero sin plazo ni tiempo._

_No temas noche, neblina ni aguacero._

_Acude con sendero o sin sendero._

_Llámame a donde tú eres, alma mía,_

_y marcha recto hacia mí, compañero."_

―Gabriela Mistral

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Si Kitwana se hubiese quedado, podría haberlo ayudado a levantar uno de los postes donde se sujetaba la malla y así arrastrarse sin tocar los alambres con corriente, pero había hecho un trato y comprendió la decisión del muchacho: muy pocos querrían morir jóvenes y solos.

Se quitó la camisola y optó por dejarse el chaleco antibalas, se puso la sobaquera cargada a ambos lados con una CZ-75B, 9 mm, confiable y su vieja Glock 17 con alta velocidad de fuego.

Un cuchillo en la cintura y un fusil STEYER AUG, potente pero no tan pesado, con el calor y la humedad no podía permitirse gastar más energía.

Se aseguró de llenas los cargadores y colocarlos en todas las bolsas de su pantalón militar. Después de tanto tiempo al beber de la cantimplora se sintió bendecido, debía cuidar su agua pues en todo el recorrido no había observado ninguna fuente inmediata.

Pasaba ya del medio día, pero dentro del árbol no tenía que luchar con los mosquitos o el sol, aunque tampoco se mantenía tranquilo pues Kitwana podía dar su ubicación precisa y acorralarlo en aquel reducido espacio.

Lo siguiente fueron los paquetes explosivos. Se aseguraría de anunciar su llegada…a lo grande.

Después de la comida no hubo ningún otro mensaje para Mikasa, comenzaba a hartarse y valoró el ponerse quejumbrosa. Nami le había advertido sobre las consecuencias de ello, pero aquel silencio y abandono estaban colmando su paciencia.

No paraba de preguntarse qué interés había detrás de su secuestro. Quienes o quién estaban detrás de esto, sintió que vomitaría cuando rememoró su captura y la rabia subió a su garganta en forma de amarga bilis.

Ni siquiera sabía si fuera era de día o de noche, los segundos se sentían eternos. Aunque no tenía ya las manos atadas, se sentía entumecida, cansada e incapaz de conciliar el sueño, sudada y asqueada del emohecido lugar donde la tenían, con ningún otro aroma que el pescado grasoso que había comido.

Recordó la botella de agua, la inspeccionó: estaba cerrada y aunque tenía sed, prefirió guardarla, aquellos 750 ml constituían un peso contundente para estrellarse en la cara de alguna persona.

La bolsa metálica, también cerrada, crujió cuando la tomó entre sus manos. Un sonido tan similar que no pudo aguantarse las ganas de reír cuando el salado aroma surgió de ella.

― ¿Es una puta broma? ¡No me gustan las saladas pudieron haberme traído unas adobadas! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

― ¡Cállate, bruja!

―¡Váyanse a diablo, imbéciles!

Un plan demente había tomado forma en la cabeza de Mikasa y al parecer iba a funcionar, lo supo cuando el ladrillo/piedra de la choza se movió de su lugar y la cara de uno de los guardias asomó para escupirle.

―Tienes suerte de que no podamos tocarte por ordenes del jefe, perra. ―Una tenue luz anaranjada se coló, empezaba a atardecer.

― ¿En serio? Que mal…―Pasó la mano por su cabello, alborotándolo un poco. ―Saben, he estado muy aburrida aquí dentro, no hay nada interesante y me estaba preguntando si no quieres entrar a hacerme, ya sabes…compañía.

Al coqueteo con el cabello le siguió quitar los tres botones de su camisola.

―No voy a caer en tu trampa, no somos como los monos estúpidos que tanto proteges en tu parque.

― ¿Somos? Creí que estabas solo, si no estás interesado en ese caso puede pasar tu amigo, quizá él no me tenga miedo.

Funcionó. La puerta se abrió, en el marco apareció un muchacho joven con un fusil militar colgado al hombro.

―¿Me llamabas, preciosa?

―Por qué no, tu amigo no ha querido entrar. ― Mikasa se quitó la camisola, quedándose en camiseta, dirigiendo la mirada más lasciva que pudo.

―Hay que ver cómo engañan las apariencias…

―No lo hagas, Kanda, te matarán antes de que pongas una mano encima de esa ramera.

―Ja, ja, ja, ja, Kanda, vamos, no le temas. Nadie está aquí, solo estamos tú y yo, ¿o la bala que te matará saldrá de ahí? ―Señaló el arma del compañero de Kanda.

Antes de que alguno dijese otra cosa, apareció Nami con una charola similar a la primera.

"Debe ser mi cena" pensó Mikasa.

―¿Qué hacen?

―Nada que te importe, Nami, te vimos salir de la cocina y nos adelantamos a tu llegada.

―Háganse a un lado, está caliente.

―No es lo único que lo está aquí.

"Hijo de perra" murmuró la directora y nadie pudo escucharla.

―Váyanse, Ntaganda los necesita. A los dos, yo cerraré la puerta.

―Ni de broma, Nami, eres inútil. La cerraremos antes de irnos.

Así lo hicieron, una vez que la chica se hallaba en el interior de la choza, al lado de la prisionera, cerraron la puerta, pero olvidaron colocar el ladrillo en la pared. Lástima que no ayudase mucho porque ya casi oscurecía del todo.

―¿Te hicieron algo? ―preguntó con cautela la muchacha, al ver que Mikasa tenía puesta menos ropa.

―No, nada.

―Aquí tienes, es la cena, deberías comer para no perder fuerzas.

―¿Quién eres?

―Nami, ya te lo había dicho…

―No me refiero a eso, ¿eres su prisionera?

―No exactamente.

―¿Dónde estamos?

―En una de las bases de los furtivos.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

―No lo sé.

― ¿Para quién trabajas, Nami?

―No me preguntes más, por favor, solo come y usa esto: sacó un paquete de una bolsa que hasta el momento la directora no había notado.

― ¿Qué es esto?

―Ropa, Ntaganda quiere que lo uses, esta noche vas a verlo.

― ¿Quién es ese?

―El jefe.

―No quiero, que se meta la hospitalidad por el ano. Que venga a decirme qué mierda quiere de mí y deje a mi parque en paz, así como a las personas que trabajan en él. No me interesa ni la comida ni los trajes sucios que quiera darme, no seré su esclava, ¡prefiero la muerte!

―Shhh, por favor, no lo haga. No creo que quiera matarte, por lo que sé eres importante y valiosa, pero por favor no lo hagas enojar o te lastimará.

― ¿Como te ha lastimado a ti?

Nami bajó la mirada y juntó sus manos, retorciendo sus dedos con nerviosismo.

―Ninguna otra persona que ha venido aquí se había portado amable conmigo, pero incluso me diste de tu comida y ahora siento que me agradas, no quisiera verte llorar.

―Nami, a mi también me agradas, podemos salir juntas de este lugar. Estoy segura de que están buscándome y aun si no lo hicieran creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para liberarnos a ambas. Solo tienes que…

― ¡No puedo! Por favor…sólo come y vístete, te ayudaré a anudar las prendas.

No había demasiadas opciones para Mikasa hasta ese momento, optó por demorarse todo lo que pudiera comiendo y luego buscar la manera de ocultar el daga que traía consigo. Nadie debía verlo y quizá esa noche tendría oportunidad de matar al hombre que tanta pena y desgracia había vertido sobre su parque y su gente.

Levi acababa de romper la mochila donde había traído todas las armas, la había dejado como un tapete amorfo de tela gruesa. Lo siguiente fue su camisola, destrozada hasta alcanzar una extensión similar a la de la mochila.

El plan era simple, quedarme medio desnudo no era para darle emoción a la escena, sino una necesidad para crear "el tapete" que le ayudaría a crear un paso sobre la alambrada eléctrica. No estaba seguro de cuánto resistiría la tela, esperaba que fuese lo suficiente para brincar al otro lado.

Mikasa dentro de aquella sombría cabaña, acaba de ponerse el kaftan bordado que Nami había traído para ella. Era una especie de vestido holgado, de cuello cuadrado, hecho con tela ligera y coloridos bordados.

Pese a sus años en África era la primera vez que usaba un atuendo de la región. Más extraño era estar vestida así cuando intuía que aquella no era una preda casual sino un vestuario para algún evento importante.

Nami le ayudó a ajustarse la ropa para no nadar dentro de ella. Todo el cuidado que había tenido hasta ese momento para ocultar el arma de su pierna se fue por la borda cuando se agachó y la chica notó la cinta oscura sobre la pierna nívea que aun en la oscuridad, de tan blanca que era fue visible.

― ¿Qué es eso? ¡Un ar…!

― ¡Shhh! ―Mikasa fue más rápida para taparle la boca y evitar que gritase claro y alto que no estaba desarmada. ―Con esto lograré que seamos libres, solo tienes que esperar.

― ¿Qué…harás? ―preguntó en un susurro la asustada muchacha.

―Cuando tenga al infeliz de tu jefe frente a mí, clavaré esto en su cuello.

―¡Nami! ―Se escuchó en la lejanía, fuera de la choza, Mikasa caminó a la puerta y repentinamente, en un gesto casi automático, la chica se arrodilló y abrazándose a las piernas de la directora imploró:

―No lo hagas, por favor, Ntaganda no es tan malo y aun si lo fuese no puedo permitir que lo maten porque…

―Amar a una basura como esa es repulsivo

―Es mi hermano…la única familia que me queda.

Antes de que Mikasa pudiese terminar de asimilar la frase última, la puerta se abrió y un hombre la sujetó del brazo con firmeza para guiarla a otro lugar.

En medio de la turbación, caminaba cual si estuviera dormida, sin analizar lo que había a su alrededor y que en otro momento le seria de gran ayuda.

En la distancia, Levi observó como la sacaban de una de las chozas, el nudo en su pecho que se había formado en las ultimas horas se aflojó un tanto, aparentemente Mikasa estaba bien aunque llevaba otra ropa y aquello creaba inquietud en su persona.

Tenia un plan y dentro de poco lo pondría en marcha. Le dio un ultimo trago a la cantimplora y el resto lo vació sobre un montículo de fina tierra que fungiría como pintura para ocultar la blancura de su piel, llamativa y perceptible aun en la oscuridad más densa.

Una vez camuflajeado, tanto en brazos como en cara, empezó a descender la colina, con una rapidez no planificada que surgió ante la visión de Mikasa.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Hi! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, lamento actualizar tan poco y tardar taaaaanto pero he de decirles que la universidad es agotadora pero sus mensajes me alientan a tomarme el tiempo de continuar y compartir con ustedes estas locas ideas que surgen en mi mente.

¡Ya casi es Navidad! (pero todavía no veo cerca mis vacaciones ) Asi que coman mucho y rico, tomen ponche y descansen mucho.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Cap 11 Letal

_"La principal razón para el suspenso es el pánico"_

*

*

*

*

*

Era ahora o nunca, arrojó su improvisado tapete y al ligero chispazo de la tela con la cerca se apoyó con las manos para saltar como si estuviese en secundaria saltando sobre el potro.

Era bueno en aquella época y para su fortuna aun lo era. Le preocupó un poco el ruido que suscitó al aterrizar dentro del campamento, pero nadie pareció notarlo, quizá porque la mayoría debían estar dormidos o borrachos al grado de ignorar el mundo que los rodeaba.

No habían transcurrido mas de 15 minutos desde que dejó su escondite en la colina, no obstante durante ese lapso Mikasa fue guiada a la segunda cabaña con mas seguridad.

Tenía que sacarla de ahí no sin antes despejarla de guardias.

Su examen panorámico le facilitó un mapa mental al que recurrió para moverse sin ser visto. Llegó al lugar donde se estacionaban los camiones que no contaban con ningún guardia, decisión bastante tonta según Levi, pero conveniente para su situación y su plan.

Aseguró los paquetes explosivos cerca del tanque de gasolina y en el motor, se alejó considerablemente, resguardándose tras la cabaña que inicialmente tenía cautiva a Mikasa. Pidió al cielo que no lastimase a ninguna de las chicas y disparó al tanque, dejando que el combustible se esparciera por la tierra.

Con el sonido, los guardias acudieron rápidamente.

― ¡Qué demonios fue eso! ¿Quién fue el imbécil que juega con las armas a esta hora y cerca de los ca…

― ¡Ese olor…! ¡Le dieron al tanque de gasolina!

Cuando aquel hombre lo notó ya era tarde, Levi disparó al paquete explosivo y el infierno comenzó.

.

.

.

.

.

―jefe, la directora está aquí. ―el guardia anunció frente a una puerta de madera bien hecha; aquella cabaña era totalmente distinta a las otras: elevada mas de metro y medio del suelo, paredes y piso de madera costosa, iluminada con electricidad y no con quinques o antorchas rusticas.

Al instante la puerta se abrió, un hombre se hallaba sentado al fondo de la espaciosa habitación, sobre mullidos almohadones con una niña a cada lado. Pocas imágenes habían suscitado tanto asco en Mikasa como aquella, recobró la lucidez y todo lo que no fueran planes para matar a aquel sujeto quedaban fuera de su pensamiento.

―Váyanse. ―Las muchachas obedecieron, marchándose del lugar con la vista fija en el suelo. ―Bienvenida, directora Ackerman, acérquese, le aseguro que no voy a dañarla ¿cómo la trataron mis hombres? ¿Desea comer algo?

―Vaya al grano, qué es lo que quiere, ¿por qué me secuestró?

―Ja, ja, ja, ja, tenían razón, es usted una mujer bastante inusual. ¿No siente miedo? ¿No sabe quién soy yo?

―Para nada.

―Me llamo Ntaganda y soy el dueño de este lugar.

Una campana interrumpió la conversación, sonando frenéticamente a la par de los gritos y lamentos acompañados del choque de las armas y las botas sobre la tierra.

―Jefe, ―un guardia abrió la puerta precipitadamente, se notaba asustado. ―hay intrusos en el cuartel, el camión….

― ¡Tonterías! Nadie puede entrar a este lugar, la cerca está funcionando perfectamente. Asegúrate de poner el orden o los mataré yo mismo.

Para ese momento, Levi se hallaba a punto de disparar al otro camión. Este disparo fue menos certero, había muchas personas corriendo de un lado a otro, desesperados; algunos que después de la explosión lograron ponerse de pie corrían en llamas lanzando alaridos desgarradores. Uno de ellos en medio del tormento, ya sin razón alguna accionó su fusil hiriendo a tres de sus compañeros hasta que otro en la lejanía le disparó justo en la cabeza.

Aquel hombre debía ser el encargado de la seguridad pues aun contemplando el desastre les habló con frialdad:

―Controlen el fuego, eviten que se extienda y encuentren a los culpables.

―El jefe ha dicho que es imposible que alguien entrase, quizá debiéramos buscar fuera en los alrededores, no deben estar muy lejos.

―Idiota, el disparo vino de dentro y no fue ninguno de nuestros hombres. Busquen por todos lados, debajo de las piedras de ser necesario, nadie dormirá esta noche hasta que la cabeza del hijo de puta que causó esto esté en mi mesa.

Levi conocía de sobra la maldad que puede albergar la especie humana por eso ningún comentario podía sorprenderlo. Era normal que quisieran matarlo sin haber cruzado palabra con él. Caminó con mayor sigilo, agradeció que no hubiese ningún perro por ahí. Al dar vuelta un distraído guardia chocó con él pero no tuvo tiempo de avisar a sus compañeros porque el cuchillo que Levi pasó por su garganta no le permitió más que emitir borbotones de sangre.

Dejó su cuerpo en el suelo, con cuidado, pues sin importar para quién trabajase también era una persona y como tal merecía respeto. A veces Levi se reprochaba lo irónico de su proceder, ¿respetar un cadáver? Vaya mierda.

Ya estaba detrás de la cabaña del que presumía era el jefe, que estuviese elevada le permitió observar el interior a través de las delgadas ranuras entre un tablón y otro.

Ahí estaba la princesa a rescatar, llevaba un vestido holgado que desde la perspectiva de Levi permitía observar la ropa interior: encaje negro, vaya gustos. De pronto el brillo metálico de algo en su pierna derecha le llamó la atención, una sonrisa burlona asomó a su rostro: mas le valía no mencionar nada sobre sus gustos en lencería o probablemente jamás podría procrear.

Se quedó en silencio, planificando el siguiente paso. Un guardia acababa de salir, ahora descendía las escaleras y se unía al resto de los guardias para buscar a los intrusos. La cabaña estaba completamente sola, perfecto.

―No haga caso de eso, volvamos a lo nuestro. ¿Me preguntó qué pretendo trayéndola a este lugar, no es así?

Mikasa no pronunció palabra, se limitó a mirar con fiereza al hombre frente a ella: un poco más alto, corpulento, vestido con camisola y pantalón militar. Aquello confirmaba las hipótesis de Erwin: estaban recibiendo ayuda externa, de grupos militares o paramilitares interesados en la explotación de los recursos de la región, pero no era tan sencillo como eso, implicaba algo tan grande como un golpe de estado que favoreciera la injerencia extranjera a fin de conceder un punto estratégico para la nación interesada.

―Una mujer como usted no pertenece a este lugar, no sólo es blanca, sino que tiene esos extraños ojos de color tan distinto al nuestro. Muchos de los hombres aquí piensan que usted es un demonio, que sobreviviera al atentado que mis hombres planearon aumentó la creencia, pero yo no le tengo miedo a Dios ni al diablo. Para mi usted es una mujer cualquiera, tan mortal y carnal como cualquier otra.

―No vine aquí a escuchar halagos o reclamos. ¿No naciste aquí? No valoras esta tierra y la vendes como si de basura se tratara.

―La comida, la bebida y el sexo son lo único valioso en esta vida, al demonio la herencia ancestral y todo eso. Pero usted ha sido como una verruga en mi trasero, protegiendo a esos chimpancés como si fuesen oro, aunque bueno pagan bastante bien por ellos y si no trajese a esos blancos estúpidos tampoco tendríamos dinero ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Levi notó la mano de Mikasa acercándose a su pierna, tentando el arma.

"No lo hagas", sólo Levi podía ver como el hombre también acariciaba la culata de un revolver que guardaba en la cintura.

―Me da asco, lo único bueno de tenerlo frente a mí es que al fin podré matarlo y vengar así a todos los que ha asesinado, entre ellos a mi mejor amiga. ―Sacó la daga, pero cuando estaba punto de clavarla, sintió la punta del cañón de un arma sobre el esternón. Levi apuntó el fusil.

―Ha, ha, ha, buen intento, pero conozco todos los trucos como ese. Si no he jalado el gatillo es porque pretendo hacerla mi esposa —ante la incrédula mirada de la chica, procedió a explicarse.— cuando observen al demonio blanco sirviendo mi mesa y besando mis pies ya nadie podrá detenerme.

―No digas, estupide... ―La frase se cortó cuando sintió la mano intrusa tentando la funda de su daga.

Irracionalmente Levi quiso accionar el fusil y volarle cada dedo que había osado tocarla. Se detuvo, tenía que pensarlo bien. Lo sentía por Mikasa pero tendría que darle el tiempo que necesitaba.

Salió por debajo de la cabaña, sigiloso y veloz subió por la escalera. Podía escuchar los forcejeos dentro, se sentía furioso, pero no podía abrir fuego discreto o delataría su ubicación a todos los hombres que trataban de areeglar el desastre que había dejado en los camiones.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y encontró al cerdo con las manos sobre el cuello de Mikasa, que lanzaba golpes a los costados con menor fuerza a medida que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

Corrió hasta ella, tomando la camisa del sujeto para levantarlo, aprovechó el desconcierto para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara y el contragolpe no se hizo esperar.

― ¿Quién mierda eres?

Sacudió la sangre de su nariz, llevándose el barro en el camino, dejando ver parte de su blanca piel. Fue entonces cuando Mikasa reconoció en la bizarra figura al soldado que tanto aborrecía hace pocas semanas, pero su sistema no acaba de restablecerse de la privación de oxígeno por lo que no se sentía en su cuerpo y levantarse parecía una misión imposible.

Un estruendo interrumpió las presentaciones, el fuego había alcanzado el segundo camión. La pistola del hombre se encontraba bastante alejada por lo que Ntaganda tomó la daga de Mikasa y arremetió con violencia, Levi tiró el fusil y detuvo la muñeca del hombre. El filo del arma parecía acariciarle la mejilla, lo empujó con fuerza para tener oportunidad de sacar su cuchillo. Una vez logrado, el corpulento adversario estableció distancia, en el breve intercambio de golpes comprendió que no lidiaba con un hombre cualquiera. Este era un profesional.

Lanzaban tajadas al aire, en todas direcciones, una de ellas logró cortar el pantalón de Levi a la altura de la pierna. Fue el precio que tuvo que pagar para asestar un corte en el brazo, bastante profundo que no logó detener a la mole que se arrojaba con violencia una y otra vez sobre él.

Mikasa había logrado reponerse justo en el momento cuando ambos hombres rodaban por las escaleras. Levantó el revolver con que minutos antes le habían apuntado y sin pensarlo demasiado disparó.

― ¡Qué…! ―el arma no estaba cargada.

Levi fue el primero en levantarse del suelo, bamboleándose ligeramente por el golpe que recibió cuando el enorme cuerpo de su adversario cayó sobre él. Vio a Mikasa buscando algo en el suelo de la habitación.

Sacó de la sobaquera la CZ-75B pero antes de que pudiese disparar algo golpeó su cabeza nuevamente haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Mikasa levantó la vista y observó a Nami sostener una roca en cuyo borde destacaba el rojo de la sangre.

― ¡Levi! ―La voz se quebró al final de la frase y sus ojos se humedecieron con el brote de las incesantes lágrimas.

Ntaganda intentaba ponerse en pie pero un agudo dolor recorrió su cuerpo cuando notó el cuchillo de Levi incrustado en su pierna izquierda, observó a su hermana temblar cuando dejó caer una roca al lado del cuerpo inerte de su adversario.

―Se acabó. Nami, dame el arma que hay en su costado. ―La chica había perdido la razón, creía haber matado a un hombre y en su cabeza solo se repetía una y otra vez el sonido del choque junto al rostro sollozante de la directora por lo que no podía escuchar ni obedecer orden alguna.

No estaba tan lejos por lo que comenzó a arrastrarse, Mikasa no pensó solo se arrojó como un animal sobre la espalda de aquel hombre, intentaría romper su cuello así fuese lo ultimo que hiciera.

―Maldita perra, debí haber acabado contigo. ¡Kand…!

― ¡Cierra la boca, infeliz!

Se sentía como nadar en un pantano, los miembros mas pesados que placas de plomo y los parpados peor que acero, pero con esfuerzo Levi abrió los ojos. En sus labios sintió la aspereza de la tierra y en su cabeza el calor de la sangre.

Había mucho humo, ardía en los ojos y en la nariz, vio una figura sobre otra, como un déjà vu, solo que esta vez era una mancha roja la que se encimaba a la verde.

Alguien lloraba a su lado, apretó los parpados una vez más y resistió el impulso de quedarse dormido, tanteó su costado y comprobó con alivio que la Glock seguía en su lugar. Aun sin ponerse de pie, disparó a la pierna del individuo que se retorció de dolor. Mikasa se liberó y miró con asombro como Levi se incorporaba despacio, Nami le miraba horrorizada como si un muerto hubiese salido de su tumba.

― ¡Por aquí, idiotas! ¡Están aquí! ―aulló Ntaganda.

―Levi, ¿estás bien? ―Mikasa había llegado a su lado.

―Creo que mi apariencia dice todo ―Levantó el arma y ella creyó que acabaría por matar a Ntaganda, pero no, fijó el objetivo en un quinqué que al estrellarse esparció el fuego sobre la cabaña medio destruida por la pelea. Tomó su mano y le miró a los ojos por primera vez en largo tiempo. ―Tenemos que irnos.

Echaron a correr justo al tiempo que los hombres llegaban totalmente desconcertados y reducidos en número.

En orden de mejor condición, Mikasa debía guiar a Levi, pero no tenía idea de adonde ir por eso fue el hombre quien tomó el liderazgo. La entrada apenas y estaba custodiada por dos guardias. No lo pensó en lo absoluto y disparó certero y veloz a ambos en las cabezas.

Corrieron para salir del campamento, Levi recordó la advertencia de Kitwana: el camino estaba más protegido que el cuartel mismo. Así que en vez de seguir recto, caminó en sentido contrario a la colina por la que había bajado, no tenía idea de qué había de ese lado porque el espeso follaje le impidió ver algo más que no fuesen hojas y más hojas pero lo que sea era mejor que dejarse atrapar por aquellos hombres.

El ruido de la selva crujiendo bajo sus pies fue reemplazado por un murmullo tenue que a Levi le dio gusto percibir: un río.

― ¿A dónde se dirige este rio?

Mikasa estaba aturdida, todo el recorrido no había parado de escuchar disparos que parecían rozar su cabeza. Ver el agua no fue de ayuda, recordó el episodio traumático de su infancia cuando Eren y Armin casi se ahogaban. Había desarrollado miedo a nadar.

―Ey, necesito que despiertes, vamos. ―apretó un poco más fuerte la mano que en ningún momento había soltado.

―No sé nadar. ―Mintió, sí sabía, pero hace años que no se sumergía pues el miedo la invadía irracionalmente.

―No importa, sólo tenemos que dejar que la corriente nos aleje de este lugar. Mantén tu cabeza sobre el agua todo el tiempo y estarás bien.

―No es eso, no…―Un disparo más cerca de donde estaban detuvo su réplica.

―Con una mierda, mocosa, esto no es una opción es un hecho. Saltaremos dentro del agua y saldremos de este sucio lugar.

―No…yo no puedo…―Levi ni siquiera escuchaba las protestas de Mikasa, estaba más ocupado desabrochando el chaleco antibalas que le restaba movilidad y seria una carga en el agua. Si tenia que llevar a Mikasa consigo tenia que reducir peso. Conservó la sobaquera y comprobó con alivio que la Glock aún estaba cargada.

― ¡Por ahí! ―El haz de una lámpara atravesó por los huecos entre los árboles.

Mikasa dio un respingo, Levi la tomó de la cintura y se arrojó al agua con ella, lo que no contempló es que la corriente no fuese lo suficiente para llevarlos con velocidad cuesta abajo, los hombres llegarían antes de que hubiesen recorrido dos metros y con las lámparas serían capaces de observar sus cabezas sobresalir del agua como patos de feria listos para recibir disparos.

El cuerpo que sostenía temblaba violentamente y ni siquiera encontraba claridad para insultarlo o algo.

―Ilumina el rio, rápido. ―Escuchó a los hombres cada vez más cerca de la ribera donde su chaleco aun yacía.

―Confía en mí. ―Le dijo antes de inspirar profundamente, tomar su cabeza con ambas manos, pegar sus labios a los de ella y acto seguido llevarlos a la profundidad del río.

Pedirle que se calmara y aguantara la respiración, no habría sido nada efectivo en esos momentos.

Levi era un SEAL, acrónimo en inglés de las fuerzas armadas de mar, aire y tierra de los Estados Unidos Americanos.

Para ello tuvo que pasar por los más duros entrenamientos que uno pueda y no imaginar. Como la prueba en la piscina donde debió permanecer bajo el agua 20 minutos.

Claro que tenía un tanque de oxígeno, pero nada podía ser tan sencillo. Aun recordaba la impresión que le causó verse privado súbitamente del oxígeno. Miró al compañero frente a él que instantáneamente entró en pánico, tal como Mikasa, y comenzó a retorcerse para quitarse la mascarilla y salir a la superficie.

Aquel fue el primer aviso, uno a uno y conforme pasaban los segundos vio salir a todos los reclutas, algunos le dirigían miradas lastimosas; quería cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo. Aun si las imágenes seguían llegando a su cerebro él ya no procesaba la información, dejó de pensar y solo así, con la mente en blanco fue capaz de resistir hasta que el silbato sonó y les permitió ascender.

Solo cinco personas fueron capaces de superar la prueba en el primer intento.

Levi mentalizó que estaba en la piscina otra vez, que era un cadete y no sabia nada de la crudeza de la vida salvo lo que había vivido en las calles de Brooklyn. Así debía soportar más tiempo el compartir la respiración con el cuerpo cálido que se pegaba a su torso completamente desnudo.

Las lámparas iluminaron el agua sobre sus cabezas, a ninguno se le ocurrió dirigir el haz dentro del agua y así pasaron desapercibidos.

―Seguro que han nadado por el rio cuesta abajo, los esperaremos ahí. Den la orden de dirigirse rio abajo ¡Andando!

Levi mantenía los ojos abiertos y la imagen frente a él parecía sacada de una película de ciencia ficción: él y Mikasa flotando en un hueco negro, unidos, las largas y oscuras pestañas sobre la blanca piel. Sujetó con una sola mano la cintura de Mikasa y se impulsó. Ella pareció despertar de un sueño y se alejó de Levi, impulsándose a la superficie.

Al salir inspiraron grandes bocanadas de aire como peces fuera del agua contemplando de cerca la muerte.

*

*

*

.

.


	12. Cap 12 Dulces sueños

_"Pero aunque toda herida deja una cicatriz, no importa la hoja seca de una rama florida, si el dolor de esa hoja no llega a la raíz."_

―José ángel Buesa

*

*

*

*

*

*

.

Salieron del agua en silencio sin dirigirse palabra o mirada alguna.

—Caminaremos hacia esa colina. Dejé ahí armas, necesitas secarte.

Mikasa no dijo nada, solo siguió al soldado en cuanto comenzó a avanzar. No les tomó mucho llegar frente al árbol.

—Ahí hay una manta, encenderé una fogata así que avísame cuando acabes de quitarte la ropa mojada.

Acto seguido, abandonó el lugar. Mikasa quiso decirle: no te vayas. Pero habría sonado como una chiquilla pues al final era obvio que no iba a dejarla, estaría fuera del tronco sin dejar de empuñar la Glock.

Cuando intentó quitarse la ropa sintió una abrumadora pesadez, la adrenalina se agotó como el combustible de una camioneta dejándola sin fuerza. Con dificultad se quitó los pantaloncillos, la camisa y el sostén, dubitativa se despojó de las bragas y se envolvió rápidamente en la manta que para su suerte era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirla toda.

Sintió más frío que antes e irónicamente tenía la garganta seca, articular un "puedes entrar" le costó horrores.

Levi entró silencioso, con algunos troncos cargando. Siguiendo el cliché de la situación Mikasa pensó que golpearía algunas rocas o tallaría troncos hasta que una hermosa y cálida fogata apareciera ante ellos, pero no. Lo observó recorrer el tronco hasta una ventanilla semicubierta por enredaderas, se agachó y comenzó a rascar la tierra con las manos, pronto volvió con un paquete o eso es lo que parecía con la escasa luz de luna que entraba desde la punta del viejo árbol.

El aroma le resultó familiar: gasolina. Arrojó el liquido sobre los troncos y las ramas, volvió a acomodar el paquete en su escondite y posterior a encender un fósforo la luz se hizo frente a ellos.

Cuando las llamas empezaron a danzar el cuerpo de Levi se volvió mayormente visible: el torso desnudo estaba lleno de escoriaciones y en los brazos tenía brillantes líneas rojas producto de los múltiples encuentros con los cuchillos.

No pudo protestar cuando lo vio tomar su ropa y ponerla en un soporte improvisado cerca del fuego, tomaba las bragas como si de una simple franela se tratase "Probablemente haya tenido muchas otras entre sus manos, antes."

Lo observó acomodar los troncos, Con la mirada fija en el fuego, aquellos ojos eran de otro mundo, eran bellos y atemorizantes. Las llamas danzantes sobre su blanca piel eran hipnotizantes, su cabello mojado pegándose a su frente un extraño juego de sombras y entonces, lo que vio la hizo recordar la situación actual: un líquido rojo escurrió por su mejilla.

—¿Estás bien? ―La sorprendió la voz ronca y áspera de Levi, que no parecía tener la más mínima intención de mirarla.

―Creo que esa era mi línea, estás sangrando. ― él no se inmutó, se levantó y comenzó a buscar otra cosa sin hacer caso a lo señalado.

Su espalda desnuda era aun más impresionante porque era el sujeto anatómico ideal para estudiar los músculos del cuerpo, cada uno perfectamente delimitado como si estuviese pintado, eso distrajo a Mikasa y debió verse como una tonta cuando Levi volteó de súbito con una cantimplora en las manos.

―Está vacía, así que no te emociones, tengo que llenarla. No tardaré sólo…

—¿Por qué lo dejaste vivir? ―Lo que en realidad quería decirle era "¡No! Es peligroso", pero ya bastante frágil se había mostrado esa noche, no era una niña asustada, no. Era una mujer fuerte y decidida…en una muy mala circunstancia.

—¿Querías que le matara?

—Sí.

—Tenías razón, no estaba aquí solo por el parque.

Si Mikasa había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de agradecerle por sacarla de ahí, ahora se sentía furiosa porque no sólo la había arrojado al agua enfrentándola con su mayor temor, ¡No! la había llevado a la profundidad en todos los sentidos y encima le había mentido.

Recordar el momento no fue de ayuda, sintió en el cuerpo un extraño estremecimiento, quizá era una técnica de salvamento bien extraña, o sofisticada según su creador, pero sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos la tomó totalmente desprevenida, sintió que caía en un vacío donde no podía aferrarse a nada que no fuese el hombre frente a ella.

Nunca había sentido algo así antes, quizá era porque hace mucho que besaba a alguien, eso no era lo importante, solo sabía que estaba furiosa y no encontraba razones.

—Lo sabía, eres un bastardo mentiroso, ¿Es por él? ¿Lo busca tu gobierno?

—Creí que también eras norteamericana, pero hablas como si odiases a todos los americanos.

—No me importa serlo, nunca me ha traído nada bueno y no es que odie a los latinos, odio a la gente blanca como tú. Que miente para conseguir lo que quiere.

―Iré por agua, quédate aquí.

―No voy a recibir tus malditas órdenes.

―Claro, entonces ve caminando por la selva desnuda y sin calzado, sin luz y sin armas. O sostienes esa manta para cubrir tu cuerpo o cargas el arma y me disparas porque no pienso dejarte por más molesta que seas, mi trabajo es también llevarte a salvo hasta el parque…―todo ello lo soltó como si de un trabalenguas se tratara, sin tomar aire, de pronto llevó su mano a un costado de su cabeza justo donde Nami lo había golpeado. ― ¡Maldición, niña! Haces las cosas demasiado difíciles

―Espera, te duel…―no la dejó continuar la frase, salió del tronco con la cantimplora en la mano.

Los minutos que siguieron se hicieron cada vez más insoportables, Mikasa contaba cada segundo, temerosa de que no volviera.

"40 Mississippi,

41 Mississippi,

43 Mississippi,

44 Missi…."

― ¡Esto no tiene sentido, Dios! Claro que puedo dispararle y cubrirme al mismo tiempo, vaya idiota si cree que no.

Buscó entre las cosas que había ahí y encontró otro cuchillo de caza. Con él hizo un agujero a la manta, justo a la mitad y lo suficientemente grande para que cupiese su cabeza en él. Lo que necesitaba era una soga, una que estaba justo debajo de un fusil. Anudándolo a su cintura puso fin a su atuendo monacal, tenía frio porque había muchas aperturas y si se movía mucho es probable que fuese a soltarse y mostrar todo.

―No sabía que eras diseñadora de modas.

―Tú… ―Era jodidamente silencioso, más que un gato.

―Toma, ―Le lanzó la garrafa y ella no lo pensó en lo absoluto, tenía bastante sed. Él se sentó cerca de la entrada del tronco y aunque quería disimularlo entrecerraba los ojos como si tuviese sueño. Mikasa se alarmó.

―Aquí tienes.

―Pudiste haberla arrojado de regreso.

―Deja que te revise ese golpe en la cabeza.

―Estoy bien, no es la primera vez y sé lo que hay que hacer…―Ella no le dejó terminar sus peroratas, vertió agua de la garrafa en la cabeza de Levi haciendo que se sobresaltara pero en vez de apartarse se quedó quieto dejando que Mikasa examinara la herida.

―No está bien, es una herida abierta y tendrán que revisarla con más cuidado en la clínica de la ciudad, debe ser muy dolorosa….Dame la linterna.

― ¿Qué?

―Dame la linterna, estoy segura de que habrá por aquí algo que podría ayudarnos.

―No voy a dejar que vayas por ahí iluminando nuestra posición.

―No soy tonta, como usted cree, capitán. ―Reconoció que había sido muy despectivo y altanero, tampoco es que Mikasa fuese una mujer débil, ni boba, decidió confiar y le entregó la linterna.

No demoró mucho y desde "la puerta" la vio buscar entre las hierbas.

―Aquí, están. ―Traía un montón de hojas alargadas y de verde brillante que comenzó a lavar con agua.

― ¿qué es eso?

―Se llama Warburgia salutaris, aunque la gente de aquí también le dice árbol de corteza de pimienta. Cada vez hay menos, porque es famosa por sus propiedades medicinales, se vende bien y creen que su efecto más potente se obtiene de la raíz, aunque los estudios nos dicen que también de las hojas. Sería mejor su pudiéramos hacer un té o algo y ponerla sobre la herida, pero la pasta debería bastar por ahora. ―mientras explicaba, Mikasa machacaba con sus manos las hojas, a modo de obtener una papilla verde que esparció en la cabeza de él.

―Conoces bien este lugar, ¿no es así? ―Cortó un trozo de manta a modo de venda.

—Mi madre era etóloga y mi padre biólogo. Ambos enamorados de la fauna de este lugar establecieron su campamento en la montaña. Viví en medio de esta selva, con los animales como mis amigos y mi pasatiempo era andar tras mis padres atendiendo sus lecciones sobre las plantas. Era muy feliz.

Pero un día la cabaña donde vivíamos fue atacada por unos ladrones o eso es lo que creí en ese entonces, hoy pienso que podrían haber sido hombres como los que me secuestraron. Después de todo mis padres investigaban para demostrar al mundo que valía la pena proteger este lugar. Asesinaron a mi padre y cuando quisieron llevarnos a mi madre y a mí, ella también murió. Creí que sería mi fin, me quedé paralizada y entonces… una silueta apareció en la puerta. Un enorme gorila lomo plateado entró y atacó a los ladrones. En el forcejeo uno de ellos dejó caer el cuchillo que asesinó a mi padre, lo tomé y lo encajé en uno de sus costados.

El animal debió reconocerme porque no me hizo daño, fue tras el otro hombre que se dio a la fuga.

Cuando llegaron los guardias, levantaron los cadáveres y me llevaron a la ciudad. Me enviaron a Londres, con un viejo amigo de mi padre: el Dr. Jeagër.

Me gradúe, trabajé algunos años en Europa, pero regresé a este lugar porque sentí que tenía que continuar la labor que mis padres iniciaron. Este siempre fue mi hogar y tenía que protegerlo. Y hoy siento que les he fallado. Terminé.

Se sentó a un lado de él y miró a la fogata.

―Gracias. ―No sabia con exactitud qué es lo que agradecía, si su amabilidad o su confiada honestidad por haberle contado su vida, extrañamente sentía que debía decirle algo también.

―Yo no conocí a mi padre, asumo que fue un bastardo porque dejó a mi madre enferma y sola conmigo. Ella era una prostituta que quiso a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas hasta que murió. Su hermano era un mercenario que me enseño de cierto modo a sobrevivir en este mundo, solo que no se quedó a verme matar y robar. Un mal día fui atrapado, en prisión notaron que podía serles de ayuda y me ofrecieron trabajar para el ejército. Ya sabes qué decisión tomé. ―Por primera vez en toda la noche, miró a Mikasa directamente a los ojos y continuo su relato ―A lo mejor no te importa la opinión de un norteamericano idiota, pero creo que lo ha hecho bien, Mikasa, protegiendo la selva y a tu gente…eres una necia malcriada pero también eres una buena mujer, una mujer muy bella…me siento raro…―Mikasa detuvo su caída y lo acomodó en su regazo.

―Lo siento capitán, olvidé mencionar el efecto sedante de la planta.

*

*

*

*

*

*

.


	13. Cap 13 Sorpresa

"Ama a todos, confía en pocos, no hagas daño a nadie"

―William Shakespeare

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía?

—Como si ellos pudieran hacer algo.

—Estoy buscando opciones, Jean. No deberíamos descartarlo hasta no intentarlo. Han pasado dos días desde que Mikasa fue secuestrada y el capitán fue tras ella.

—Kitwana volvió al campamento y no ha salido del cuartel Ranger. Su padre está molesto, pero no le ha dicho a nadie lo que hizo. Lo matarían por traición.

—Eso es lo que merece.

Armin iba a replicar cuando la estática de la radio fluctuó levemente, apenas perceptible.

—Aquí campamento Tchegera, cambio.

—A…a….

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Una transmisión?

—Debe ser el capitán tratando de comunicarse con nosotros. Ayúdame a estabilizar la señal.

Jean comenzó a mover y configurar las antiguas consolas de radio con la intención de depurar la señal del walkie tolkie.

—Aquí campamento Tchegera, cambio.

—Te co…pi…Te copio base, aquí Mikasa.

—¿Mikasa? —se miraron incrédulos y emocionados.

—¡Mikasa eres tú!

—¡Armin! ¿Dijiste campamento Tchegera?

—Dejamos Kibumba, el capitán creyó que era más seguro estar cerca del lago que mantenernos en la zona de gorilas. Me alegra que estés bien.

—Levi no lo está del todo, tiene una herida en la cabeza y me preocupa. Nos dirigiremos a Kibumba, espero que puedas conseguir equipo médico que a nuestra llegada nos auxilie.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomará regresar?

—Dos días aproximadamente. No podemos caminar tan rápido, no tenemos comida ni agua inmediata. Pero nos la apañaremos.

—De acuerdo, haré lo que pueda y si no hay remedio seré yo quien revise su herida.

—Gracias, Armin, espero verte pronto.

Con la luz del sol entrando desde la cima del árbol el lugar se iluminaba de a poco y fue así como pudo observar sus "municiones". Encontró la radio con la que llevaba algún tiempo intentando establecer comunicación.

Levi seguía dormido, era lindo de ver, una imagen completamente distinta a la que había contemplado anoche. Una bestia en batalla, yendo siempre al frente, una bestia que había tomado su mano durante la persecución y que la había rescatado de aquel loco.

Ntaganda. Finalmente había conocido al enemigo. Había reconocido abiertamente ser el autor intelectual de su tentativo homicidio, no descansaría hasta matarla y la buscaría con mayor ahínco después de lo que habían hecho con el campamento.

En la madrugada observó con los binoculares cómo destruían lo que quedaba de su campamento y se marchaban en dos camiones nuevos. Realmente tuvieron poco que hacer, Levi se había encargado de mucho. Sonrió maliciosamente, nadie creería que un sujeto malhumorado que medía 160 cm fuese capaz de acabar con media centena de hombres armados hasta los dientes en su propio cuartel.

No escuchó a Levi moverse, cuando se dio vuelta lo encontró mirándola fijamente, quizá con un poco de resentimiento por haberlo noqueado.

―Pudiste al menos advertirme.

—Estás herido, no deberías moverte tanto.

—Estaré bien. —Se estiró, arrugando la frente por un casi seguro dolor de cabeza y miró con cautela por la pequeña ventana del árbol.

—Se fueron en la madrugada, en dos camiones nuevos. Aunque casi no quedaba nada decidieron prenderle fuego al resto.

—Tenemos que movernos, no tardarán en peinar la zona y podrían atraparnos.

—Básicamente iremos tras ellos, ¿No?

—Algo así, primero debo llevarte al campamento y luego iré por Ntaganda.

— ¿Tú solo?

— ¿Crees que no podría?

Después de su rescate, Mikasa difícilmente volvería a dudar de sus capacidades pero también era muy optimista creer que frente a ella estaba la respuesta a todos los problemas que amenazaban el parque.

—Me quedó claro que puedes hacerte cargo de los hombres malos con algunas bombas y armas, pero es más complejo que matarlos. El parque aún sigue amenazado y después de esto no creo que me quede más tiempo aquí.

—Yo creo lo contrario. —Levi dirigió su mirada hacia la directora. —No creo que existan tantas personas con la suerte de sobrevivir a los atentados, nadie puede acabar contigo y eso implica que seas la única apta para el puesto.

— ¿Está elogiándome, capitán?

—Puede ser. Ahora, levántate, tenemos que avanzar antes de que haga más calor y sea difícil será caminar.

Recogieron todo lo que quedaba y lo pusieron en la única mochila que quedaba, el resto se habían incinerado fungiendo de potro cuando Levi saltó la alhambra eléctrica.

No tenían más que dos cantimploras y una ya sólo tenía la mitad, a lo largo del camino debían prestar atención en las fuentes de agua. Levi creía que seguir el río era peligroso, pues los hombres se Ntaganda estarían por ahí sin duda. Tendría que pensar en otra forma de conseguir el vital líquido.

Antes de abandonar el enorme tronco detuvo a Mikasa poniendo una mano sobre su hombro:

—Lleva esto. —Le extendió la Glock y la sobaquera. — No importa si no sabes usarla correctamente, si llegamos a separarnos utilízala para amedrentar al enemigo y en el peor de los casos solo sostenla fuerte, de esta manera...

Mikasa aguantó la risa, Levi no tenía ni la menor idea de que sabía usar esa y otras armas. De lo contrario, no llevaría bajo el asiento de su auto una AK-47, pero dejó que él continuara con su explicación. No se opuso cuando tomó sus manos desde atrás y le enseñó a sujetar el arma. Sintió la ligera ruta del aire entrando y saliendo de su boca mientras hablaba, golpeando su nuca desnuda y estuvo tentada a cerrar los ojos debido a la agradable sensación que eso le producía. Debieron enseñarle de esa manera cuando tomó el curso de tiro en la academia de policías.

—Ahora solo tendrías que jalar el gatillo.

—Bien, profesor, pero ¿por qué tú llevas ese fusil y yo está tan pequeña?

Levi estableció nuevamente la distancia.

—Porque cuando la necesitáramos no podrías accionarla como pasó en el campamento.

Mikasa no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento ante el recuerdo de Levi siendo golpeado por Nami, la cinta alrededor de la cabeza de él solo había más evidente que no era un golpe cualquiera, el agobio en su pecho estaba ahí otra vez.

—Está bien, llevaré está. ¿Aun te duele mucho?

—No tan mal, esas hierbas que me diste anoche ayudaron bastante.

—Pero no podemos usarlas de día.

—Sí ahora lo sé y no porque me lo hayas dicho, evidentemente.

—Lo siento, dudo que hubieses aceptado si te decía lo que sucedería.

—Tch, como sea, vámonos ya.

Bajaron la colina y se adentraron en el valle, avanzaron entre el denso follaje, Mikasa no había podido secar del todo sus pantalones, caminar con la ropa húmeda era un peso extra, optó por sujetar lo más fuerte que pudo la manta cortada y mantener su aspecto monacal. Levi no hizo comentario alguno, su rostro volvía a ser una careta parca y ella no estaba del todo segura cual de todas las facetas prefería: hasta ahora solo había contemplado tres, ninguno lo suficientemente convincente para perdonar que hubiese mentido con respecto a sus intenciones. Ahora sabía que no era más que un agente encubierto de la CIA o el FBI probablemente, ya ni siquiera estaba segura de que perteneciera al ejército.

El crujido de las hojas intensificándose la sacó de sus reflexiones, algo grande se acercaba. Él le hizo señas, para que se ocultaran tras una gran roca. Lo hicieron justo antes de que una figura oscura pasara a su lado quebrando la maleza, corriendo sobre sus cuatro patas.

—¡Pomme de terre! —Mikasa ahogó la oración a medio camino cuando la emoción le dejó la boca abierta: era el gorila que buscaban, podía reconocerlo por aquella mancha blanquecina de forma peculiar en su espalda, algo como un corazón.

Tres balas pasaron arriba de sus cabezas, Levi echó tras de sí a Mikasa y cargó con la semiautomática. Al ruido de brutas pisadas sucedieron las figuras de 5 hombres que corrían en la misma dirección que el gorila.

No vieron a los fugitivos, ellos no eran su presa.

—Es él, el gorila que buscábamos, ¡Está vivo, pero no por mucho tiempo si no los detenemos…

—Es mala idea, nos superan en número y tienen armas mejores que las nuestras.

—Pero…

—Nada, mi misión es llevarte a salvo y eso es lo que haremos. Sigue caminando...

No pudo detenerla, Mikasa salió corriendo tras la pequeña multitud. Levi maldijo entre dientes y la siguió.

— ¡Atrápenla! —Los hombres seguían lanzando disparos, corriendo, hasta que una inmensa pared de roca se levantó frente a ellos y el gorila. No había más camino.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Es nuestra!

El animal no separaba los brazos del pecho, Mikasa que los había alcanzado y se ocultaba tras un gran árbol observó con mayor detenimiento: ahí debaj

o de las grandes manos, dos pequeños ojos brillantes se distinguían de una bola de pelos. Pomme de terre tenía una cría.

Los hombres rodearon al animal, sin dejar de apuntarle con sus armas. Mikasa tentó la Glock en la sobaquera no abrochada, eran cinco y no tenía idea de cuántas balas le quedaban. ¿Y si fallaba? ¿Y si era demasiado lenta?

Ponme de terre mostró la dientes, los hombres retrocedieron un paso cuando la vieron abanicar su brazo sobre su cabeza, luego tomó a su cría y la posó en su espalda. Mikasa ya había sacado el arma y comenzaba a afianzar el agarre cuando otra mano sujetó la culata.

Levi la miraba en silencio, negando lentamente. Mikasa le devolvió la mirada, tratando de transmitirle su respuesta: no iba a ceder, tenía que hacer algo, por el animal, por el parque, por Sasha. El agarre de Levi era fuerte, tanto que ella tuvo que tirar con más fuerza, golpeando una rama que se agitó tenuemente, lo suficiente para hacer ruido.

―Qué fue eso…

Apenas uno de los hombres giró la cabeza, el animal se abalanzó sobre él. Dos de ellos quisieron ayudar a su compañero pero la ráfaga del fusil de Levi los atravesó, Mikasa disparó al otro que en medio la de la conmoción se había paralizado. El último continuaba peleando con el gorila, usando su rifle como escudo ante las feroces fauces del animal que se abrían con cada rugido.

El ambiente apestado por la pólvora mareó al soldado haciendo necesario que se apoyase en un árbol.

Mikasa no sabía qué hacer, si ayudar a su compañero o dispararle al cazador. Tenía miedo, no confiaba en su puntería y si fallaba, mataría a ambos o peor aún: a la cría que se aferraba fuertemente al lomo del macho joven que de pronto pareció reconocerla.

Habría deseado que nunca lo hiciera; ese segundo de descuido fue empleado por el furtivo para girar el arma y apuntar al pecho del animal.

Levi recargó su espalda sobre el tronco y levantó el fusil pero no se atrevió a disparar pues de pronto veía un doble de cada cosa que miraba, un molesto zumbido en sus oídos le impedía concentrarse y cada que lo intentaba un atroz dolor de cabeza le sucedía, como si le partieran la cabeza.

―Dispara, hazlo, Mikasa…

Hubo una detonación. Pomme de terre miró al furtivo y luego sobre su cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de Mikasa: los oscuros y profundos ojos marrones brillaron con una intensidad que nunca había visto y luego… se apagaron.

El hombre trastabilló sobre sí, apoyó sobre sus rodillas y empujó al frente, deshaciéndose del cuerpo negro que antes arremetía en su contra.

Mikasa quiso gritar, pero no encontró su voz, estaba conmocionada. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo del inmenso animal que alguna vez acunó entre sus brazos hace algunos años cuando era mucho más joven.

―Bestia inmunda, ―el hombre no pudo patear el bulto sobre la tierra pues pasada la adrenalina reparó en Mikasa que aun sostenía la pistola en alto. Se dio cuenta de que aunque estuviera armada, no parecía en sus cabales, era una buena oportunidad de aventajarse ― ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Suelta el arma! ¡Levanta las manos, perra, hazlo!

Los gritos parecieron traer de regreso a la directora pero no del todo, cuando el furtivo quiso amenazar de nuevo fue sangre lo que salió de su boca pues Levi había disparado aun sentado desde el árbol.

―Ey, mocosa… ―La directora reaccionó parpadeando levemente―baja el arma, ya todo terminó.

—Fue mi culpa…― Se dejó caer, soltó el arma y apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Comenzó a llorar en silencio, alargando su mano para acariciar la cabeza del animal. ―Era un bebé cuando lo encontramos y le prometimos que todo iba a estar bien y ahora está muerto, como todo dentro de poco. Debí ser más rápida, debí evitarlo…perdóname, Pomme, perdóname Sasha…

—No eres una súper mujer, aunque lo parezca, aunque hayas tenido que creerlo desde hace mucho―Levi se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella. ―No siempre está en nuestras manos el salvar a alguien, de hecho casi nunca lo está, no fue tu culpa. ―puso su mano sobre el hombro abatido ―Ahora levántate, debemos seguir, los disparos debieron escucharse a kilómetros, nos están buscando y esto parece un claro aviso de que seguimos aquí. Volverán con refuerzos. Las balas que me quedan no serán suficientes para el arsenal que cargan.

— ¡No podemos dejarlo!

—Ah, ¿vas a cargar el cadáver de un animal de más de 200 kilos por toda la jungla? No lo creo. Vamos.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desalmado?

—Créelo si así lo quieres, me pagaron para evitar más muertes en este lugar y eso es lo que trato de hacer. ―Levi miró a su alrededor, algo estaba mal porque claramente no estaba logrando su objetivo. ―No voy a permitir que la directora del parque muera durante mi turno. Pero tampoco puedo hacer que dejes de ser una necia, haces más difícil todo.

Ambos miraron en la misma dirección, cuando un pequeño rugido llamó su atención. Era la bolita de pelos por la que tanto había peleado el macho. Mikasa fue la primera en acercarse, tomando un poco de hierba que le extendió, con delicadeza. El pequeño gorila miró con curiosidad, a ambos, alternando su cabeza entre las dos figuras, enseñando sus dientes tan letales como el de un humano pero nada comparados a lo que serían si llegaba a adulto. Al cabo de unos minutos decidió aceptar la comida y así Mikasa se atrevió a posar su mano sobre la cabeza de la cría que al momento se retiró pero pronto regresaría gateando hasta el regazo de la directora.

―Creyeron que Pomme era una hembra, por la manera tan fiera en te protegía ¿quién eres tú, pequeño?

―Nos vamos, anda. ―Levi prefirió ignorar la escena, dio un paso pero sintió un tirón sobre la tela de su pantalón.

―Si no puedo llevarme a Pomme, lo llevaré a él.

―No es negociable.

―No voy a dejarlo aquí, es aún muy pequeño para sobrevivir solo y con esos hombres por aquí…

―Los mismos hombres que nos persiguen y van a matarnos si no nos damos prisa…―Levi llevó su mano a su cabeza a la vez que una mueca de dolor se instalaba en su rostro.

Mikasa tomó al animal que la miraba con suma curiosidad y que al sentirse elevado pataleo un poco a la vez que lanzaba quejidos débiles. Levi no se veía bien, le daría tregua, al menos hasta que llegaran al campamento.

―Debemos irnos, es verdad, pero él irá con nosotros.

El soldado miró como caminaba con la cría en brazos, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada tenaz advirtiéndole que no había manera en que aquello no sucediese. Levi recogió la Glock y caminó, refunfuñando, tras ella.

El enfrentamiento se había dado al medio día, aunado a la caminata, la deshidratación avanzaba y no supieron si sentirse agradecidos o en problemas cuando las gotas impactaron las hojas y luego sus cabezas.

―Por allá. ―avistaron un escondrijo entre enormes piedras. Ahí no se mojaban, aunque no llegaron del todo secos.

―Mierda, no recogimos leña. ―Exclamó Levi.

―Tampoco es que tengamos encendedor.

Él sabía que el fuego les ayudaría a secarse y también ahuyentaría a los animales, pero no tenía idea de cuan cerca estaban sus captores y no quería darles su ubicación así que no era tan malo el carecer de una fogata. Después de todo, cuántas personas debían rondar por esos lugares, Mikasa le dijo que faltaba realmente poco para llegar al campamento y que a menos de 10 km había una caseta vieja de alguna expedición antigua, quizá no había comida pero serviría para descansar un poco.

La lluvia les había impedido llegar, por ahora tendrían que conformarse con las piedras. La lluvia oscureció el cielo y pronto la tarde parecía más la noche, un rayo iluminó la jungla como si fuese de día y el trueno sacudió el suelo. El animal se asustó y quiso salir de los brazos de Mikasa, quien lo sujetó aun más fuerte, pronto asi se acurrucó.

Levi tomó una gran hoja que ya acumulaba agua en su interior, bebió un poco y la pasó a Mikasa, inclinando la hoja con delicadeza pues ella no podía tomarla con sus propias manos.

― ¿y el animal? ¿No quiere?

―Justo ahora está más preocupado por los truenos. Después le daremos. Gracias.

Sentados unos al lado del otro, mantuvieron un breve silencio observando la lluvia.

― ¿La lluvia amainará pronto? ―preguntó Levi, que había estado en muchas selvas pero sabía que cada una era distinta.

―Es posible, aun no es temporada, aunque últimamente hemos notado inusuales cambios en el clima. Hace calor cuando no debería, no llueve cuando esperamos…la gente y los animales lo padecemos. ―La cría comenzó a mascar la tela del vestido de Mikasa, que gentilmente la retiraba de su boca, intentando no despertarlo. ― ¿Podrías alcanzarme un poco de esas hierbas?

Él asintió y con un cuchillo que sacó de su bota izquierda, cortó un tanto.

―Toma.

―Gracias.

Ahí estaba otra vez, el silencio instalándose cómodamente. Levi abrió la cantimploras y las dejó llenándose con el goteo de unas amplias hojas iguales de las que había bebido. De las bolsas de su pantalón militar sacó balas, acto seguido comenzó a llenar los cargadores del fusil y la Glock.

―Gracias ―hizo una pasa prolongada cuando escuchó la voz de ella, clara, audible pese a la lluvia que incrementaba en su fuerza.

― ¿Por qué?

―Por salvarme, no lo había dicho apropiadamente.

―Yo también te debo las gracias, por lo de la otra noche.

―Sí, lamento el haberte noqueado pero luces realmente bien cuando estas dormido.

Antes de que Levi pudiese sonreír con sorna, un ruido captó su atención, endureciendo su semblante. Levantó su mano, pidiendo silencio, los músculos de ella se tensaron. "Otra vez no, otra vez no" pensaron. No habían comido desde hace casi dos días y todo el desgaste que implicaban las batallas pasadas estaba por cobrarles factura.

Con sutileza tomó el fusil y se colocó delante de todos. Su posición no era buena, estaban acorralados en esas piedras, pero si tenía que pelear lo haría hasta el último momento.

Miraba con detenimiento, todo a su alrededor. Justo cuando pensaba que no había sido más que una falsa alarma, vio el movimiento de las hojas de nuevo.

Desde la oscuridad cada vez más densa, Mikasa vio a Levi moverse: tomó el barro y se lo untó en los brazos y el pecho descubierto, la espalda hasta donde sus manos se lo permitieron y así cubierta su blanca piel, se agazapó con la intensión de salir del escondrijo. Quiso decirle que no lo hiciera porque otra vez sentía en su pecho la angustia de verlo irse y no regresar. Pero no podía moverse, o el bebé gorila se despertaría y entonces complicaría más la situación.

No le quedó más que asentir levemente cuando él la miró antes de salir y pedir que regresase sano y salvo.

El soldado sabía que bajo la lluvia no duraría mucho su disfraz, tenía que hacerlo al menos hasta que llegase hasta donde el intruso. Bordeó un gran árbol y lo encontró: un hombre agachado al lado de unas enredaderas. Se acercó sigiloso, el barro empezaba a caerse y con la punta del fusil tocó la espalda del intruso.

―Levanta las manos y date vuelta despacio. ―de pronto a Levi le asaltó una débil sospecha sobre la identidad del individuo pero no por ello dejó de ser sorprendente el confirmarlo. ―Kitwana, ¿qué demonios?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*


	14. Cap 14 Hambre

"La cobardía es asunto de los hombres, no de los amantes. Los amores cobardes no llegan a amores, ni a historias, se quedan allí."

―Silvio Rodríguez

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

―Lo siento, capitán, lo…lo siento. Es solo que yo no quiero ser un cobarde toda mi vida…

― ¿No te siguieron?

―No, si ustedes no me vieron ellos tampoco.

― ¿Nunca te fuiste?

―No, volví con mi padre cuando lo había dejado en la campamento pero esa misma noche huí, dudé sobre si debía o no continuar y me quedé en una caseta a 10 km. Me asustaron las detonaciones y temí que estuvieran…

―Bien, ya no importa cómo pasó todo…―Levi no paraba de mirar hacia todos lados: estaba siendo precavido, no podía confiar del todo en las personas pero al no encontrar ningún otro indicio de preocupación optó por creerle. Reparó en la mochila que abrazaba el joven― ¿qué tienes ahí?

―Es comida, deben tener hambre ¡y también traje un botiquín!

―Vamos. ―Lo levantó del brazo y lo arrastró rápido hacia el escondrijo.

Mikasa ahogó un grito cuando lo vio aparecer, pero el gorila sintió su temor y se despertó con un brinco.

―Kitwana…―pegó más hacia su pecho al gorila bebé.

―Hola, directora. ―Apenas la vio un segundo, agachó la mirada y se mantuvo así aun después de que el capitán entró, acabando de enjuagarse el barro.

―Levi, ¿qué está pasando?

―Vino a visitarnos.

―Yo…lamento en verdad todo lo que pasó. Nunca fue mi intención que la lastimaran, tenía que hacer lo que ellos me pedían para mantener a salvo a mi familia, yo…

―Está bien, lo entiendo, aunque no deja de ser decepcionante que no confiaras en nosotros. ―expresó a la vez que trataba de calmar a la cría.

―Antes éramos débiles, por eso caí tan bajo y traicioné a mi familia…―levantó el rostro ―pero el capitán me hizo ver que existe una posibilidad de ganar. De hacer justicia.

―Traes comida, ¿No es así?

―Sí, tomen.

De la mochila sacó unos paquetes con galletas y latas de atún. Se ofreció a cuidar al animal para que la directora pudiese comer, no era la primera vez que tenía a una cría en sus brazos. Este era uno más de los tantos huérfanos que recogían cada año tras la matanza de los furtivos.

Levi y Mikasa se lavaron las manos y comieron sin cubiertos o recato alguno, a él le pareció asombrosa la manera nada cohibida en que ella tomaba los alimentos e ingería casi con disciplina militar. Extrañamente tierna.

―También dejé oculto el Land-Rover que usa mi padre.

A eso último reaccionaron con suma atención los que comían. Era el fin de sus problemas.

―Es magnífico, podremos llegar al campamento antes.

Para cuando la segunda lata de atún quedó limpia, la lluvia se había detenido, pero Levi optó por pasar la noche ahí y continuar mañana dado que el tramo que faltaba lo harían en auto, simplificando las cosas.

―Yo cuidaré esta noche, pueden descansar.

Ella iba a replicar, pero bastó en la mirada de Levi la detuvo. Era como si sus ojos azules hubieran perdido brillo, melancólicos y necesitados de soledad. Se quedó sentada, recargando la espalda sobre la roca, cubierta por una de las mantas que Kitwana trajo consigo. Al poco de cerrar sus ojos se dejó llevar por la calidez irradiada desde su regazo que "Akin", así es como había resulto ponerle al gorila, le proveía. El joven ranger dormía en otra de las esquinas del escondrijo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó pero aún estaba oscuro cuando despertó, parpadeó un par de veces hasta enfocar y cuando lo hizo se exaltó al sentir que Akin no estaba. Antes de alertar a todos lo buscó en la cercanía y su sorpresa fue grande cuando lo miró a un lado de Levi que cuidaba la entrada.

― ¿Qué? ―susurró.

―Gateo hasta aquí y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con que lo lleves, no dejaría que se fuera. Vuelve a dormir.

―Ya descansé, es tu turno.

―Está bien, pronto nos iremos.

Haciendo caso omiso, abrió la bolsa de Kitwana y sacó el botiquín.

―Esa venda es un desastre.

Él inhaló profundo y la miró fijamente para después hacer un gesto de desinterés. Mikasa se acercó cuidando no pisar a Akin. Hincada frene a él quitó la venda improvisada, limpió con unas gasas y alcohol la herida que aún no cerraba y cuyos bordes se veían más hinchados que antes. Él no se quejó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando arrojaba chorros de antiséptico. Solo cerró los ojos y ella contempló la palidez de su piel, tal delgada la que la formaba sus parpados que se distinguían algunas vénulas.

Para atar la nueva venda, levantó algunos mechones de cabello, pasó sus manos sobre las hebras negras, tan oscuras como el de ella: era suave y olía bien. No supo de donde surgió la osadía de pasar más allá de la herida, de recorrer el resto de la cabeza, de descender por su nuca rapada, él no dijo nada y tampoco abrió los ojos. En silencio ambos continuaron el extraño rito, él quieto y ella ascendiendo por detrás de las orejas hasta palpar parte de sus mejillas y regresar a la nuca. Había algo satisfactorio y excitante en el acto; se sentía como una niña traviesa, curiosa, alegre. Se detuvo cuando una expresión cruzó la cara de él.

― ¿Eso es bueno o malo? ―se atrevió a preguntar, en un susurró.

―Muy bueno. ―Se pegó a su pecho, enterrando la nariz en la clavícula, respirando cada vez más lento hasta quedarse dormido.

Mikasa continuó danzando sobre las hebras oscuras, así hasta que la bruma comenzó a dispersarse y los primeros rayos del sol se colaron entre las copas formadas por aquellos colosales árboles.

En un momento se preocupó, pensando que el golpe en la cabeza era más serio de lo que creyó y comprobaba su respiración cada cierto tiempo.

Cuando ya no había más resto de niebla, Mikasa supo que era hora de regresar a la realidad. El cuerpo sobre ella comenzó a moverse y nerviosa no atinó a hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y fingirse dormida.

Levi se levantó sin acabar de asimilar lo que había hecho esa noche, no es que fuera un pecado pero se sentía como tal. La miró, el pecho sobre el que había dormido, subía y bajaba acompasado. Quiso ponerse de pie y el traqueteo el pequeño Akin se despertó sobresaltando a todos.

―Creo que la criatura sabe mejor que nosotros que debemos irnos.

―No es "la criatura", se llama Akin. ―Le interrumpió con hosquedad la directora.

―Iré a comprobar que todo esté en orden allá afuera, levanten todo. Nos vamos. ―La ignoró.

Se sintió un tanto furiosa pero más triste porque parecía que él no tenía la mínima intención de pensar en lo sucedido. Quizá no lo recordaba, quizá había estado alucinando, sí… "No te mientas, Mikasa".

―Está limpio, vámonos.

Kitwana al frente, como una prueba de confianza, Levi en la retaguardia y Mikasa al medio. Así avanzó la diminuta caravana que debía llegar antes del mediodía a la caseta y de ahí al campamento Kibumba.

Akin miraba con curiosidad todo lo que rozaba su cabeza mientras avanzaban y de vez en cuando miraba con curiosidad a Levi, ocultándose en el cabello de su protectora cuando el soldado le dedicaba un ceño fruncido. Era algo estúpido pero a Levi le gustó la reacción que provocaba, así que lo hacía con más frecuencia hasta que de pronto Mikasa volteó de súbito y lo atrapó en el acto. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió avergonzado, más cuando ella rió con soltura, como nunca la había escuchado. Nadie le enseño a lidiar con aquello, le habían enseñado a desarmar bombas y armar una pistola con los ojos vendados pero nadie le preparó para esa risa, ni esos ojos. Metió la pata.

—Nadie dudará que eres su madre, se parecen bastante. —Mikasa se sorprendió por lo atrevido e inusual del comentario aunque igual quiso golpearlo.

―Realmente empiezo a preocuparme por el golpe en su cabeza, está muy extraño desde ayer, capitán.

Un tanto contrariado, tragó fuerte y replicó.

—Tenemos que seguir avanzando. ―Akin jadeó maravillado por una mariposa que se posaba en su nariz ―Dile al enano que se calle, no me arriesgaré a que nos descubran por sus aullidos.

— ¿Enano? Creo que no estás en altura de decir eso— y sonrió asestando un fuerte golpe a la estabilidad emocional del hombre blanco.

Acabaron de beber el agua de las cantimploras; en reiteradas ocasiones Kitwana se ofreció a cargar al gorilita, Mikasa se negó enérgica.

Todos se sintieron aliviados cuando avistaron una antena de radio. Habían llegado a la caseta.

Kitwana se adelantó, corriendo. Levi colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, pidiéndole que esperase.

―Tengo que asegurarme de que esto no sea una trampa.

Ella asintió levemente, y lo observó salir de la espesa maleza cargando el fusil en todo momento.

Llegó a la puerta y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. No había nadie en el lugar. Kitwana les dijo dónde estaba el auto y ambos hombres se dispusieron a quitar los restos vegetales que lo mantenían oculto.

―Hay suficiente combustible para llegar a Kibumba pero no a Tchegera.

―Está bien, ahí nos esperan.

Subieron al auto, Mikasa no podía creer que finalmente irían a casa. Abrazó con más fuerza al pequeño Akin, que tan bien se había portado en todo el camino, y suspiro aliviada. Se permitió mirar con calidez al capitán sentado junto a ella en el asiento trasero y que éste le correspondiera con toda la honestidad que sus endurecidos rasgos le permitían.

El camino descuidado y atropellado como la mayoría de las que no eran rutas principales fue clemente comparado al recorrido que realizaron a pie y al poco fue mejorando cuando se integraron a la vía principal. Fue entonces cuando Mikasa se exaltó:

―Esperen, ¿cómo sabemos que no están en Kibumba, esperándonos?

―No lo creo, saben que todos se fueron a Tchegera.

―Sí, pero es el lugar más cercano.

―No podemos ir a Tchegera, la gasolina no alcanzará.

―Escuché a mi padre decir que acompañaría al Dr. Arlet y al Sr. Kirschtein, estaremos bien.

La intranquilidad duró hasta que atisbaron las cabañas del centro de control y dos autos estacionados frente a ellas. Prontos a estacionarse dos cabeza rubias, una más clara que la otra, y un semblante oscuro aparecieron en la puerta.

― ¡Armin!

Mikasa no pudo contener su emoción, el biólogo era la familia más cercana que tenía, un amigo incondicional.

―Cuidaré de Akin, ve a verle.

La directora aceptó la propuesta de Levi y salió del auto apenas se detuvo. Corrió verdaderamente emocionada de volver a su campamento, con sus amigos, con su familia. Su amigo la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

―Bienvenida. ―Se abrazaron fuertemente como si no se hubiesen visto en años.

―Oh, Armin, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte.

―A mí también y más aún el saber que estás bien.

Extasiada compartió su alegría estrechando a Jean, que de la emoción correspondió torpemente al gesto, también a Tafari el padre de Kitwana.

―Tengo un pequeño en el auto.

Armin observó al capitán lidiando con algo parecido a un enorme oso de peluche negro. Kitwana ya bajaba del Land-Rover.

―Podría llevarlo a Senkwekwe Mountain una vez que revise al capitán, lo siento no pudimos conseguir un médico. Dijo que estaba demasiado ocupado pero que vendría pasado mañana. Veré la herida y si creo que es serio lo llevaremos rápido a Goma.

―Pasado mañana es mucho tiempo, no ha sangrado, pero ha estado mareado y un tanto extraño desde ayer.

― ¿Extraño?

―Luego te cuento, pondré a Akin en mi oficina hasta que podamos llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

―De acuerdo, le diré a Jean que me ayude a llevarlo. Mientras, puedes ir a cambiarte.

Fue entonces que Mikasa reparó en lo desastroso de su apariencia, estaba llena de lodo seco y el cabello enmarañado por Akin, con múltiples ramas.

―Capitán, me alegra verlo. Muchas gracias, no sé cómo agradecerle.

―Con que me quites a este pequeñajo será suficiente. ―Levi intentaba librarse de Akin que tiraba de sus cabellos con diversión y más fuerza que un niño de 8 años. ―No quiero quedarme calvo.

El veterinario sonrió con pena, atrajo al gorilita con unas bananas que Jean traía y ya en brazos le indicó al soldado:

―Espéreme en su cabaña, iré a revisarle enseguida, hemos dispuesto baldes de agua limpia y fresca para que disponga de ellos como le plazca.

―Gracias.

Salió del auto y se estiró, el crujir de sus huesos evidenció el cansancio acumulado. Observó a Mikasa entrar en su dormitorio, apresurada, y optó por imitarla aunque sin tanta premura.

No importaba que el agua estuviese fría, era un deleite el limpiar su cuerpo de las hojas secas, el barro, la sangre y el sudor. Le ardió cuando pasó el jabón por sus heridas, pero reconoció el sacrificio cuando se calzó y vistió con ropa limpia. Optó por unos pantalones ligeros color arena y una playera blanca. Se sentó en la orilla del catre y despacio se fue acostando.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en el medio de la selva, una selva llena de humo rojizo, al instante los disparos pasaron sobre su cabeza, viniendo en todas direcciones. Buscó su arma pero no la tenía, no había muchas opciones, sin un arma estaba indefenso en esas condiciones. Se resignó a esperar su momento, si tenía la oportunidad lucharía cuerpo a cuerpo con su oponente y con sus propias manos arañaría la vida hasta el último instante. Eso pensaba, sí, hasta que de pronto una idea pobló su mente: para qué. ¿Qué le esperaba allá afuera? ¿Había alguien en casa para recibirle? ¿Cartas que contestar, mensajes en el teléfono?

Se estaba asfixiando, aun pecho tierra, por toda esa niebla tóxica cuando escuchó su nombre en un susurro primero y luego cada vez más fuerte, primero una voz de mujer y luego la de un hombre.

Tardó en reconocerles y cuando lo hizo, tuvo la sensación de que ya era tarde. Se levantó sin importarle que fuese acribillado, corrió en la dirección que venían los gritos, cada vez más tenues.

― ¡Isabel! ¡Farlan! ¡Isabel! ¡Dónde están!

Ya no hubo más gritos, la maleza disminuía y entonces llegó a un claro donde iluminados por la luna dos cuerpos yacían sin vida.

Abrió la boca y gritó pero nada salió, siguió intentándolo, con desesperación. Creyó que estaba muerto, porque nada de lo que pasaba era lógico, después pensó que era el infierno y solo estaba pagando por todas las vidas que a lo largo de los años había arrebatado porque aunque la mayoría eran malditos, él no era Dios para quitarles las vidas. Continuó creyendo que se volvería loco porque su voz no salía, se quedaba retumbando en su mente, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Cerró los ojos, sintió que caía a un abismo y despertó.

Frente a él Mikasa y Armin le miraban con mucha preocupación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	15. Cap 15 Sentencia

"Bravo león, mi corazón tiene apetitos, no razón."

―Alfonsina Storni

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Qué…yo…

El veterinario iluminó sus pupilas.

— ¿Está bien?

—Lo estoy.

—No te estoy preguntando a ti.

—Neurológicamente no hay indicios de afectación grave. ¿Me permite revisar su herida, capitán?

— ¿Nada grave? ¿Y eso qué fue?

—Una pesadilla, ¿Nunca has tenido una? —replicó Levi mientras se incorporaba, despacio, contemplando el atardecer entrar por sus puertas y ventanas. Reparó en Mikasa bañada y vestida apropiadamente: unos pantalones azul marino, estilo militar aunque más ligeros y una camisa blanca que llevaba arremangada.

Armin revisó la herida y constató los mismos hallazgos que su amiga refirió. Pensó que los bordes no estaban cerrando bien pero suturar sin anestesia era un martirio al que no quería someter al hombre. Podían esperar. Sólo colocó nuevamente el vendaje.

—Si no le molesta, el médico llegará a Tchegera hasta pasado mañana.

—No tengo inconveniente.

—Bien, iré a encargarme de la cena. —cerró su maletín y miró a Mikasa. —Estaré en la cocina, si necesitas algo.

Ella asintió suavemente, sin despegar la mirada del suelo. Cuando el sonido de pasos dejó de ser audible, Levi fue el primero en romper el silencio:

—Estoy bien, siento si te asusté hace rato.

—Sí me asusté, creí que estabas teniendo un ataque o algo parecido. No despertabas sin importar cuan fuerte te sacudíamos. Pero tú te ves tan tranquilo y eso es lo que peor me sienta.

Se miraron a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegaron.

—No tengo ningún mueble para ofrecerte asiento, así que si quieres...—se movió haciendo espacio en el catre y señaló el espacio vacío.

En realidad dudaba que aceptase la oferta pero nadie iba a decir que no intentó ser cortés. Abrió de más los ojos cuando ella se sentó a su lado y empezó a hablar.

— ¿Te pasa seguido?

— ¿El qué, las pesadillas?

Ella movió la cabeza arriba y abajo suavemente.

—Sí, desde hace algunos años.

— ¿Quién era Isabel? ¿Tú esposa?

A él le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta. Ahora entendía que en su sueño no escuchaba nada pero en la realidad había lanzado gritos terroríficos.

―Era mi hermana.

Mikasa que hasta ese momento se mantenía mirando la puerta, giró el rostro y le miró otra vez a los ojos, sorprendida.

— ¿Tu hermana? No mencionaste nada de eso la otra noche.

—Sí, ella no era hija de mi madre, nos conocimos en el ejército. En la academia también conocí a Farlan, sus padres eran de España y tras el sueño americano se quedaron atrapados en Chicago o eso es lo que él decía. Tocaba muy bien la guitarra.

Éramos jóvenes, atrevidos, no teníamos un hogar o una familia que nos esperara así que llevábamos a cabo las misiones más locas y suicidas de todas. Un día algo salió mal: creí que podía solo y me alejé del grupo. Cuando volví…bueno, no recuerdo si grité o no, simplemente desperté en un hospital lleno de tubos y conectado a muchos aparatos.

Ellos no lo lograron, nadie lo logró. Tarde me di cuenta de que ellos eran mi familia, la única familia que tuve y no pude proteger. Sentí como si yo los hubiese matado y quizá no estoy tan equivocado, mi arrogancia los ma….

— ¡No! —las níveas manos tomaron su cara con violencia y enmarcaron su rostro con ternura. — Querías protegerlos…pero no siempre podemos salvar a quienes amamos, casi nunca…

Comenzó a llorar, agachó la mirada para que no viese las lágrimas surgiendo en abundancia. Levi la atrajo, la abrazó, temeroso al principio y luego muy fuerte, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella.

Hundió la barbilla entre las oscuras hebras y aspiró, luego depositó besos tiernos, silenciosos. En eso estaba cuando Mikasa tiró de su camiseta y buscó con desesperación sus labios.

Fue un beso atropellado, de labios cerrados, donde ella reverenciaba, ofrecía sus caricias, se presentaba.

Para ambos era ridículo que en las películas los protagonistas tuvieran sexo en las situaciones más complejas, pero ahora eso no importaba y estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo.

Dicen que cuando uno tiene experiencias llenas de adrenalina es común sentirse atraído por la persona que acompaña. Eso a Mikasa no le constaba, solo tenía la certeza de no querer pensar en nada más, de querer ser abrazada por esos fuertes brazos, en palpar la integridad de la espalda ancha que contemplaba desde el día de su rescate, en escuchar de cerca el tum-ta del corazón ajeno y la respiración golpeando contra sus pechos.

Dejó de jalar la tela blanca y comenzó a bajar por los pectorales firmes frente a ella. Descendía, a medida que sus bocas iban conociéndose mejor, que sus labios aprisionaban con más fuerza y eran cautivos de la misma manera.

Llegó al borde de la playera, metió los dedos, tocó con las yemas y luego la mano entera paseaba por los rectos del abdomen. A esas alturas, Levi no daba más besos tiernos, eran demandantes, empujando la cabellera sedosa contra sí, combatiendo con sus labios, decidiendo si perdía o dominaba cuando ambas opciones resultaban benéficas para él.

Ella estaba desabrochándole los pantalones cuando la detuvo.

—No, no tengo nada…nada como un preservativo en este lugar y así no es correcto.

Mikasa disimuló una carcajada con una sonrisa. Estaban a punto de cruzar la línea de jefa-empleado, protector-encargo, no tenía idea de cuál era su status, pero a él eso no le parecía malo. Malo era tener sexo sin protección. Bendito Dios por hacer hombres conscientes, se dijo, y le miró a los ojos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que inundaba la estancia.

—¿Temes un embarazo o hay algo más que deba saber?

—Soy sano por lo que puedes ver y respecto a lo otro, definitivamente no sería un buen padre. —se pasó la mano por el cabello, despejando su frente. —Por eso debemos dejar esto aquí.

—Tú dices eso, pero tu cuerpo no piensa lo mismo.

Una enorme erección presionaba la cremallera del pantalón arena. Mikasa no sintió vergüenza cuando la recorrió con la punta de sus dedos: caliente, dura. Él jadeó.

—No hagas eso.

—No tengo problema con los embarazos— el soldado parpadeó tres veces seguidas, enterneciendo aún más a la directora que se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. —Yo tampoco quiero uno ahora, tengo el implante.

Cerró la puerta y aquello fue como un interruptor. Levi se sacó la playera y ella se quitó la camisa.

La alcanzó en la puerta, uniéndose en un beso mientas ella retomaba su labor de desabrochar los pantalones y él desabrochaba su sostén.

Bajó el cierre y el miembro saltó frente a ella, apuntándole la entrepierna. Sintió el calor ascender desde la punta de sus pies hasta la parte baja de su vientre. Enredó una pierna alrededor del hombre que besaba y mordía su cuello. Ambos se apretujaban, con desesperación. Las respiraciones se aceleraban. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió las manos en sus nalgas y luego el tirón sobre sus muslos. La cargó hasta el catre pero luego cambió de dirección. Mikasa estaba extasiada y sonreía.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuándo la dejaba sobre la mesa cubierta con un paño de lino gris.

—Ese catre no aguantará.

Le sacó los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tirón. Abrió los muslos y sintió los dedos deslizarse por su íntima entrada, arqueó la espalda cuando el primero de los dedos se introducía.

No recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho, porque básicamente no podía pensar en nada que no fuese la lengua ardiente que recorría sus pechos o los espasmos que la sacudían. Estaba cerca de tener un orgasmo.

Tiraba de su cabello, lo revolvía, aquella era una imagen celestial a los ojos del capitán que se concentraba más en mover con destreza sus dedos. Hubo un grito, agitó las manos y cayó sobre la madera así como una taza que también estaba sobre la mesa y acabó haciéndose pedazos en el suelo.

—Eso fue…grandioso.

—Me debes una taza.

En la cocina Armin pelaba papas y cuidaba el arroz que hervía sobre la pequeña estufa eléctrica. Jean apareció por la puerta, con una expresión de pena en la cara.

— ¿Les dijiste que ya casi está lista la cena?

—No creo que vayan a venir pronto.

— ¿Eh?

—Escuché mucho ruido, muebles moviéndose y cosas rompiéndose. Creo que discuten.

—Ah…siendo así, creo que es mejor dejarles todo listo para cuando vengan.

El más alto asintió y se ofreció a pelar los tubérculos.

Levi ya estaba dentro, empujando a un ritmo desquiciante: constante y fuerte. Mikasa se aferró a los bordes de la mesa pero no bastaba. Cada vez que sentía aquella enérgica presencia dentro de ella, creía que moriría y sin embargo, lo apretaba con sus piernas y algo más.

Se estiró para poder satisfacer la curiosidad de navegar en esa espalda, esos músculos que se tensaban maravillosamente con cada embestida y entre besos lo atrajo hacia sí. Cubiertos en un sudor distinto al de la batalla, porque era uno mucho más dulce, mezcla de los dos, que les permitía recorrer sus cuerpos con facilidad.

—Ya no puedo…es...¡Nn! ¡Ah! —Mikasa comprobó que las mujeres eran multiorgásmicas. —Me siento extraña… ¡Ah!

Levi le besó y aceleró los movimientos de sus caderas. A ella se le fue el alma al cielo. Él tocaba el orgasmo y quiso retirarse del cuerpo de ella, pero lo detuvo, tirando de su mano.

—Está bien, puedes…puedes hacerlo dentro.

Con esa mujer había conocido la vergüenza y ahora se ponía rojo, eran muchas sus primeras veces que se estaba quedando. Tembló cuando dejó salir el líquido caliente. Creyó que no podría mantenerse en pie y la abrazó.

Ese era el momento en que debían decir que se amaban, o eso es lo que siempre se dice. Pero ellos fueron prudentes al callar, un te amo en medio de jadeos o al final de aquello perdía su validez si era la primera vez que se pronunciaba. Amor es una palabra muy usada y sobretodo desperdiciada.

Se permitió mirarla y se asombró: estaba sonriente, plena, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios más sobresalientes. Sonrío también, contra la tersa piel.

—Te llevaré a tu cabaña.

—Puedo caminar, gracias. —Ella tenía sumas ganas de molestarlo, de que le mostrase más y más expresiones. Con él sentía avivar su sentido explorador, volvía a ser la niña tras la mariposa de exuberantes colores. — ¿Y tú?

No dijo nada, abrochó sus pantalones y la tomó con todo y paño de lino, envolviéndola. Cargándola como recién casados, salió de la cabaña.

— ¡Estás loco! Van a vernos

—No si no haces ruido.

Le ayudó a abrir la puerta de su cabaña, pasaron sonriendo pero la pena les impidió verse.

―Iré a bañarme. Puedes quedarte, si quieres.

No esperó su respuesta, huyó hacia su modesto baño con calentador solar. Acabó de vestirse y al salir lo observó sentado en una silla, mirando por la ventana. Cuando reparó en su presencia, se ofreció a secar su cabello. Caminaba toalla en mano, sonriendo en la tenue oscuridad que la lámpara ofrecía cuando el infierno cayó sobre ellos como la realidad que habían ignorado en las últimas horas.

Una ráfaga de disparos los alertó, helándoles la sangre. Él fue el primero en ponerse de pie, con auténtico terror en su mirada porque estaba desarmado. Mikasa se preocupó al instante por sus amigos en la cocina y quiso salir para alertarlos, él la detuvo justo cuando un altavoz transmitió el mensaje.

― ¡Hombre blanco, sal!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que mantengan la cordura lo más posible, en este caótico ambiente mundial y que estos breves capitulos les distraigan un rato.

¿Qué les pareció el lemmon? Pensé advertirles pero...eso arruinaba la sorpresa. Déjenme sus comentarios, siempre me animan aqui y en la vida diaria.

Peace love. xoxo


	16. Cap 16 Agonía

"El amor es una enfermedad en un mundo en que lo único natural es el odio."

―José Emilio Pacheco

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

―No vayas.

Las réplicas de Mikasa se vieron opacadas por las exigencias del jefe de los furtivos:

― ¡No me hagas perder la paciencia!, o podría matar a tus hombres igual que hiciste con los míos.

Al parecer Armin, Jean y Kitwana eran rehenes de Ntaganda. El escenario era cada vez más desolador, no había tiempo para planes.

―Directora, si está con él, le sugiero que venga también. El campamento está rodeado.

Levi miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, no tenía una sola arma a la mano. Luchaba por mantener la frustración a raya, aunado al coraje que sentía contra sí por haber bajado la guardia. Nunca culparía a Mikasa, por eso suavizó sus gestos antes de mirarla:

― ¿Confías en mí?

―Este lugar es todo lo que tengo y mi alma está en él. Moriré tratando de impedir que se queden con él, no lo entregaré.

―Lo sé, el que se entregará soy yo. ―Desmesurados los iris grises admiraron la faz viril. ―Haré todo lo posible por volver y salvar el parque, pero si no ocurre, llama al comandante Smith y dile que siento no poder cumplir lo prometido. Que estoy agradecido con él y contigo.

Quiso besarla, pero decidió que era mejor usar ese deseo como motivación. Lo necesitaría. Giró y comenzó a correr hacia el frente de las oficinas.

Tres autos todoterreno repletos de ocupantes bloqueaban el camino principal; el veterinario, Jean y el guardia estaban de rodillas con las manos sobre el suelo, cual si reverenciaran, mientras un hombre apuntaba a cada uno con un arma larga.

Levi apareció frente a todos, con las manos en los bolsillos.

―Levanta las manos, malnacido. Sin bromas, o tus compañeros se mueren.

Detrás de él venía Mikasa, con los ojos quebradizos y la cara dura. Pocas veces había odiado como lo hacía ahora porque sentía que le robaban algo preciado, muy preciado y quería matar al causante de todo que sonreía estúpidamente frente a ella.

El soldado obedeció, levantó las manos pero no aplacó el desprecio que transmitía su mirada.

― ¿Se acabaron los trucos?

―Déjalos ir, ya estoy aquí.

Lo ignoró y dirigió su mirada a Mikasa que permanecía detrás de Leví.

―Directora, tenía ganas de verla, luce mucho mejor aunque igual me gustaba verla saltando sobre mí intentando cortarme el cuello.

― ¡Qué es lo que quieres! ¿A mí? Deja ir a mis amigos entonces, e iré contigo

― ¡Mikasa, no! ―Gritaron los rehenes.

―Silencio, hijos de puta ―Fintó darles una patada y ocultar la mueca de dolor que el movimiento de su pierna izquierda le producía, pero a Levi pocas cosas se les escapaban.

―Ten cuidado, o la herida va a abrirse. ¿Te molestaría regresarme mi cuchillo?

Los atezados ojos fulguraron. Con una inclinación de cabeza, los hombres se acercaron al soldado y le ataron mientras Ntaganda comenzaba un monólogo:

―Me dijeron que todos se marcharon a Tcheguera y pensé que debía ir por ustedes hasta allá. Que volvieran a su estúpida madriguera hizo todo más fácil, vine aquí pensando que los mataría a todos como perros, pero ahora que te veo hombre blanco….El que entró a mi casa, destruyó mi campamento, mató a mis hombres y robó mi botín…―se acercó a Levi que permanecía de pie, ahora con las manos atadas. ― ¿Te gusta cazar, verdad? A mí también, de hecho quiero a mi monito de vuelta, es un encargo de hace meses y tú solo ¡has demorado aún más la entrega!

Le propinó un golpe con la culata de su revólver, abriéndole la ceja izquierda y haciendo que cayese sobre sus rodillas, no hubo más que un gruñido de parte de Levi pero internamente supo que aquello fue peligroso: había visto luces y la oscuridad quiso llevárselo de nuevo. Mordió sus carrillos con fuerza, para mantenerse consciente. Mikasa se lanzó al frente pero dos hombres ya tenían sujetos sus brazos.

―Quédese fuera de esto directora, me encargaré de usted después; llévenla con los otros.

La arrastraron hasta donde permanecían postrados sus amigos, a punta de rifle le indicaban tomar la misma postura pero con una señal Ntaganda los detuvo.

―A ella no, quiero que vea lo que le pasa a la gente que se atreve a enfrentarme. ―volvió a fijar su atención en Levi―Me han informado que viniste de américa, a salvarlos, eso dicen los incrédulos del pueblo. ¡Es fuerte! Dicen, y quizá sea cierto que un poco más que los demás de por aquí…pero no más que yo.

La sangre corría por su cara, goteando sobre la tierra, el párpado hinchándose le obstruiría la vista muy pronto pero los golpes no cesaron. En su abdomen, espalda, pecho; no se defendía pero ocultaba la cabeza evitando recibir más daño ahí.

―Le prometí a mis hombres 20 cargamentos del mejor coltán y las putas que quisieran si me traían tu cabeza. Durante los dos días que estuvieron en la selva nadie los encontró. Eres un buen perro guardián, ¿no es así, directora?

Mikasa apretaba los puños, consternada y presa de la impotencia.

―Peleaste bien, tu error fue hacerte mi enemigo. Te habría dado mucho dinero como a los otros militares que vinieron antes. No sé si eres estúpido o te crees un héroe, como sea ya no importa, el destino es el mismo. Estar tanto tiempo de pie hace que me duela la pierna, guardé tu cuchillo.

Uno de sus hombres le extendió, envuelto en un trapo, el cuchillo de caza que esa noche Levi había enterrado en la pierna del mercenario. Casi 30 cm de largo, con una hoja de 15 cm cuyo filo lustroso amenazaba el rostro de su dueño.

―Lo quería de vuelta, capitán. Aquí lo tiene. ―Levi aulló sin evitarlo cuando la hoja penetró la carne de su muslo. Mikasa no pudo contener las lágrimas, era demasiado.

―Déjalo ir…por favor.

― ¿Eh? Pero qué sucede, ah…ya veo, no quisiste casarte conmigo porque eres su zorra.

―Nada de eso, él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Fui yo quien por años impidió que hicieras lo que querías con estas tierras, si quieres vengarte de alguien que sea de mí.

―No hay forma tan dolorosa de matarte que supere lo que sentirás cuando veas morir a cada uno de tus aliados. Pero soy bondadoso, tus lágrimas me han conmovido: lo dejaré ir. Desátenlo. ―Los hombres se acercaron a cortar las cuerdas. ―Ponte de pie, bastardo.

Nadie creía lo que pasaba, no podía ser algo bueno. Mikasa temió le dieran el tiro de gracia mientras se incorporaba y observó el suplicio que implicó para el hombre, que le había hecho el amor hace tan breves instantes, ponerse de pie evitando apoyarse sobre su pierna herida. Falló los primeros dos intentos, abatido por el peso de sus lesiones; al tercero, de forma casi milagrosa, se puso de pie.

―Dejaré que te vayas…cinco minutos antes de que mis hombres vayan por ti. Corre, tan rápido como puedas, escóndete en la selva como hiciste antes. ¡Corre!

Levi dirigió una mirada a Mikasa que estaba horrorizada con el espectáculo que aquel bárbaro montaba. No tenían opción. Levi avanzó cojeando con el cuchillo incrustado hasta el inicio de la vegetación, que la noche volvía un mar denso y afilado por el borde de las grandes hojas y ramas salientes.

Ntaganda lo observó avanzar con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios y luego fijó la vista en un reloj dorado que llevaba en la mano derecha, sus hombres empezaron a encender antorchas contagiados de la excitación macabra que dar caza a hombre les producía.

― ¡Corra, capitán, corra! ¡Le quedan 4 minutos! ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Entre risas y aullidos bestiales cerca de 15 hombres se apostaron en medio círculo, ansiosos, como verdaderos perros de caza a la espera de la orden de salida.

―Tres minutos, me pregunto si no habrá sido demasiado, ¿usted que piensa, directora? ¿Debería dejar que mis hombres salgan?

― ¡Maldito! ¡Cumple tu palabra!

―Ah, no debería insultarme, lo sabe. ¿Dónde está el mono? Si no me lo da, le quitaré tiempo a su preciado soldado…

Levantó su revólver, apuntando al cielo, pues como en una carrera de caballos esa sería la señal de salida. Mikasa estaba en un verdadero dilema, en esas condiciones Levi no debía estar ni cien metros lejos de ahí.

―En la oficina, está en mi oficina.

―Es así como debe ser, como debió ser desde un principio. Vayan por el mono.

Algunos de los hombres se retiraron de la contienda por la recompensa, notablemente molestos, para ir por Akin. Mikasa lamentaba con toda su alma el haberlo delatado, pero ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que confiar en que Levi volvería para ayudarlos, de entre los muertos si era necesario porque lo había prometido cuando la miró a los ojos antes de irse.

Muchos gritos se escucharon cuando los hombres de Ntaganda fueron por Akin, el pequeño muy asustado se resistió todo lo que pudo antes de ser atrapado por los rufianes. Incluso mordió a uno en la pierna haciendo que sangrara profusamente.

― ¡Dispárale! ¡Hazlo! ¡Me mordió!

― ¡Que estupideces estás diciendo! ―Ntaganda apareció en la puerta de la oficina. ―Si ese animal recibe un daño, te estrangularé con tus entrañas, vale más que diez como tú. Sédenlo.

― ¡No! ¡Lo matarás! Es mucha dosis para una cría tan pequeña. ―interrumpió Armin que apenas terminó la oración antes de que la voz le temblara.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces cómo lo tranquilizo, Dr? ―Ntaganda le dirigió una mirada amenazadora que hizo agachar otra vez la cabeza a Armin.

―Mikasa, ella debe cargarlo. Llegó en sus brazos y solo ella ha podido acercársele.

―No podemos enviar el cargamento con la directora como niñera, necesito otra solución.

―Que ella lo lleve hasta que yo pueda dosificar correctamente los dardos.

― ¡Hazlo ahora!

―No puedo, necesito mis instrumentos que se quedaron en Tcheguera.

―Pues a Tchegera vamos. ―Sin decir otra cosa disparó el revólver al aire, asustando a todos incluso a sus hombres.― ¡Idiotas, esa es la señal de que vayan por él!

Aclaradas las cosas, 12 hombres salieron antorcha en mano acompañados por el ruido de las armas y el crujido del suelo bajo sus botas, dispuesto a obtener la recompensa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra que les gustara, me encantan las películas de acción y tengo un crush con Rambo (casi no se nota, verdad?) pero es definitivamente complicado escribir acción, transmitir las emociones y elegir palabras que puedan llevar al lector hasta el escenario de la jungla que imagino.

Es una actu chiquita —como casi todos mis capitulos— pero con todo el cariño que le tengo a esta pareja explosiva. #RivamikaIsLifeIsLove

Nos leemos pronto


	17. Cap 17 Amigos

"La felicidad del amor está en su acción; su prueba es lo que uno está dispuesto a hacer por los demás."

―Levis Wallace

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akin no dejó de patalear aun en brazos de Mikasa, intuía que algo no estaba bien y no quería subir a los carros. Armin la acompañó en el mismo auto donde Ntaganda hacía de copiloto.

Dejaron Kibumba cuando el sol empezaba a salir. Increíblemente ninguno de los hombres que fue tras Levi había regresado y después de una hora la paciencia del mercenario se agotó, ordenó que los hombres restantes se marcharan con él y los que se quedaran le llevaran el cuerpo de Levi a Tcheguera.

Mikasa odiaba que lo llamara muerto, porque no lo estaba, no aun. No podía apartar de su mente la imagen desastrosa del mismo, lo mal que había huido y que si pensaba de manera objetiva…no tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir pero…era él, no un hombre cualquiera así que todo, absolutamente todo era posible.

―No te mortifiques, dejaré que te despidas de su cuerpo frío antes de que lo sirva a mis perros. Sube al auto.

Si no tuviera rehenes, Mikasa habría saltado sobre él y habría luchado hasta la muerte, pero no se trataba de ella o de Levi, había mucha gente involucrada. Temblaba al pensar en lo que sucedería cuando llegaran a Tcheguera donde el resto de los rangers y los trabajadores del parque se encontraban "resguardados".

El camino no era realmente largo si se contaba con un auto y un bote, al amanecer avistaron la isla y al fondo en cálidos colores Nyiragongo y Nyamuragira arrojaban lava matinal. Aunque menos ostentoso que Kibumba, Tcheguera era famoso por la impresionante vista de los volcanes más grandes del parque: Karisimbi y Mikeno, en cuyas faldas deambularon los días previos. Era tan hermoso que pasaba desapercibido el aroma a muerte que aquellas aguas turquesa habían tenido en algún momento de la historia. También pudo ver más tiendas montadas.

Al sonido del motor del bote precedió un grupo de rangers que cargando sus armas se preparaban para recibir a los recién llegados. Ntaganda tomó del pelo a Mikasa para brincar sobre los márgenes del rio, Akin trató de morderlo pero el hombre le amenazó con pegarle.

―Bajen sus armas, nadie querrá limpiar los sesos de su directora recogiendo cada pedazo del suelo. Hemos venido a saludarlos y a pasar un rato agradable con ustedes.

Un hombre maduro, con facciones adustas que portaba el uniforme verde y la boina característica del equipo ranger dio un paso al frente, provocando que todos levantaran sus armas nuevamente.

―Directora, ¿está usted bien?

Mikasa sabía que no era una pregunta tan sencilla, ese hombre era el padre de Kitwana y con esa frase había querido preguntar por su hijo también.

―Lo estoy, lo estamos. Bajen sus armas, no quiero que nadie más salga herido.

Ofuscados y recelosos los hombres de verde dejaron de apuntar con sus armas. No tenía mucho que había recuperado la esperanza y ahora, como un monzón, amplio y sin salvación, caía sobre ellos la derrota.

― ¡Bien, así es como se soluciona todo!

―Saquen a los otros y enciérrelos a todos en….la bodega de allá. ―Señaló una tienda de hules verdes que presumiblemente fungía como bodega.

― ¿Jefe no quiere que saquemos lo que haya dentro primero?

― ¿No, qué te parece que somos? ¿Ladrones? Ahora ya no hay necesidad de hacer cosas como esa, todo lo que ven aquí es nuestro y podremos disponer de ello cuando queramos. A quien le parezca y a quien no, denle un tiro.

Entre miradas de odio y uno que otro insulto los hombres que cuidaban el campo fueron encerrados en la bodega. Armin fue obligado a punta de pistola a traer sus materiales y empezar a dosificar los dardos para poner a dormir a Akin que no paraba de escupir a todos los que se acercaban a Mikasa una vez que Ntaganda la dejó sentarse en la recepción del campamento.

Armin hacia todo con lentitud disimulada, no sabía qué esperaba, quizá a sí mismo formular una solución intrépida pero por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba ni la mínima pista.

En el otro campamento los hombres se hartaron de rondar, era increíble: la tierra se había tragado al hombre que buscaban. Aunque lo cierto era que en un hueco tronco mohoso, aprovechando su talla pequeña, Levi se metió y aguardó hasta que los rondines de los furtivos cesaron.

En ese lapso creyó haber perdido la consciencia dos veces al menos, sus manos se sentían ásperas con la sangre seca y el barro. Al mínimo movimiento ráfagas de profundo dolor recorrían su cuerpo. Cuánto contraste en una sola noche, del estremecimiento placentero al tortuoso, en tan poco tiempo.

Ya su corazón no latía tan fuerte y así escuchaba mejor a su alrededor, se arriesgó a salir aunque la tentación de quedarse tumbado ahí y rendirse era grande. Toda su vida era un constante bucle: verse en situaciones como esa tras seguir fielmente las órdenes de su superior, no había nada que temiera abandonar en esta vida, ni siquiera su propia existencia.

Y de pronto, esa noche descubrió una inquietud en su pecho. Si lo pensaba con objetividad la respuesta era obvia: en esos parajes salvajes y con esa gente de duro carácter como el suyo encontró la motivación que nunca tuvo en su vida. Por un momento había considerado el que realmente fuese un adicto a la adrenalina, pero ahora lo sabía, si tenía que poner su vida en riesgo o incluso entregarla lo haría por esa tierra y su gente.

Se arrastró, cuidando que el cuchillo no se moviera, no lo quitó porque si estaba tapando un vaso, al quitarlo se desangraría rápido hasta morir. Pero el moverse con eso clavado era más que complicado. Necesitaba llegar hasta su cuarto, ahí en su maleta debajo de la cama había inyecciones de morfina, con eso podría moverse por un tiempo, el suficiente para ir por Ntaganda.

Tuvo que apoyarse en los árboles para avanzar, su voluntad era más fuerte que nunca pero físicamente se sentía devastado. Con cautela asomó su cabeza al camino que conducía a su choza. En apariencia estaba despejado.

El cielo era un poco más claro, pero aún podía ver las estrellas. Entró al cuarto y parecía que no habían revisado pues se mantenía el orden. Volteó el catre, se apoyó con una mano en la pared y con la otra levantó su maleta sin agacharse mucho, tenía que inyectarse rápido y comer porque su vista cada vez era menos nítida.

Pocas veces había usado un opiáceo, no le agrada la idea de una droga en su cuerpo, pero esta vez no era opción. La medicina era rápida, poco a poco pudo mover mejor su pierna; era algo terrorífico el que pudiese moverse con su cuchillo clavado, aún sentía dolor pero era tolerable. La tentación de aumentar la dosis es grande con medicamentos como ese, sientes que es la cura de todos los males pero si te excedes podrías acabar muerto al no poder respirar más.

Tenía una semiautomática y la glock, pero no era suficiente, aunque si de equipo se trataba confiaba en que el depósito bajo la oficina de Mikasa siguiera intacto. Ya no era solo la directora, o la mujer que debía proteger por órdenes superiores, era alguien preciado para él. No era su amiga, ni su amante, pero era especial y por ahora eso le bastaba. Primero tenía que ayudarla y después pensaría sobre cómo le gustaría llamarla, se lo preguntaría. Recordó sus ojos sollozantes, lo vulnerable que se mostró solo para que lo dejasen ir. De alguna forma lo compensaría, de la forma en que ella quisiera, solo tenía que pedirlo y pronto podría.

Interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el mecánico rugir de un auto. Sacó el arma y salió de la casa, apostándose en una posición segura. Ya no estaba de humor para ceder y no había nada ahí que lo pusiera en desventaja, salvo el hecho de que estaba herido. Aun así apuntó entre los árboles cuando de una camioneta gris observó una reluciente y engominada cabellera dorada.

En paralelo levantaron las cejas y cuando el rubio se disponía a sacar su arma, Levi le interrumpió dejándose ver.

―Con una mierda, ¿qué diablos sucedió aquí? ―replicó su superior al contemplar la casi fantasmagórica apariencia de su amigo.

―Algo muy malo si has tenido que venir a apoyar mi trasero.

Conforme se acercaba la expresión preocupada del comandante Smith aumentaba, el ceño apretado llegó al clímax cuando notó el cuchillo.

―No deberías estarte moviendo con eso ahí.

― ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Levi dio un traspié y antes de caerse, su comandante y amigo, le ayudó a llegar hasta el capó de la camioneta para que pudiese recargarse.

―En realidad nunca dejé Goma, me hospedé en un hotel malísimo para no llamar la atención y desde ahí preparaba todo para sacar del país a Ntaganda pero supe que necesitaban un médico aquí. Dijeron que era para ti. Usualmente nunca necesitas uno, intuí que no iba bien el asunto. No me equivoqué. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

―Visité al bastardo en su campamento, volé una que otra cosa, me robé a su prometida o eso creo que quería con Mikasa y finalmente me atrapó aquí. Me dirijo a hacer lo mismo, por segunda vez.

En la cara de Erwin se escondió una sonrisa amarga, era la primera vez que veía en tal estado a su amigo y tan desconcertado se encontraba que no decidía si era bueno o malo.

―No puedes, ¿cuánta morfina tienes dentro?

―La suficiente, pero no durará mucho.

―Necesitas cirugía o podrías perder la extremidad si es que no mueres antes.

―Conozco mis limites aunque el médico seas tú, todavía puedo, deja que atrape al bastardo y cuando esté en ese avión rumbo a una fría prisión dejaré que me vea un médico. Puedes ayudarme en esto o dejar de estorbar.

―Estás demente.

Con los años y al observar el crecimiento de aquel delincuente, conocía sus capacidades y sus límites. Estaba cerca pero no había llegado, lo mejor era ayudarlo. Suspiró fuerte, lo miró a los ojos y afirmó:

―Maldición, lo haremos, pero definitivamente no solos. Haré unas llamadas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	18. Cap 18 Confrontación

"El ave canta, aunque la rama cruja, porque conoce lo que son sus alas."

―Salvador Díaz Mirón

.

.

.

.

.

.

―No hay mucha vegetación, básicamente es un terreno descubierto. El campamento se encuentra en una isla con forma de media luna que en realidad forma el borde del cráter de un volcán extinto, es fascinante. La única forma es llegar por bote y en tu estado no podrás nadar.

―No pero puedes arrastrarme. ―Levantó la ceja incrédulo pero dejó que continuará su explicación alternando una mordida a las barras de chocolate que Erwin trajo consigo además del botiquín. ― Me ataré de la cintura y me dejaré llevar por ti mientras bordeas la orilla, ahí me liberaré y saldré a tierra.

―Imposible, con la pierna así meterte al agua será infección segura.

―Entonces tendrás que cerrar la herida.

―Sabes bien por qué no puedo sin tener una imagen radiológica antes.

―Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar.

―Maldición, Levi, operarte así y aquí no es un opción. Ese cuchillo mide al menos 15 centímetros y quizá diez están dentro de tu muslo. ―Se levantó y comenzó a cortar la tela del pantalón militar hasta la mitad del muslo. En su camino palpó detrás de su tobillo y de la rodilla en búsqueda de signos graves como la disminución de pulsos distales, pero aún podía percibirlos normales. Observó la herida y al arrojar sobre ella solución salina para limpiarla comprobó la ausencia de hemorragia activa o hematoma expansivo. ―Bien quizá solo siete centímetros, el bastardo no tenía tanta fuerza. Suponiendo que eres como el sujeto anatómico al estar atravesando el recto femoral es probable que haya sorteado la vena homónima y safena mayor, si todavía puedes moverte asumo que el nervio está bien, pero la arteria no está del todo lejos. ¡Es un jodido caso especial el que esté en medio del muslo! Si estaba taponeando y la sacamos…

―Moriré, lo sé.

―Aun si no es el caso, este lugar es todo menos estéril, pescarás una infección.

―Ya lo sé, todo eso ya lo sé. No tenemos el maldito tiempo, lo sacas tú o lo hago yo.

Los ojos azules resplandecían con ardor, se preguntó si no tendría fiebre ya. Igual dudaba que existiera algo o alguien capaz de detenerlo. Era una realidad que él solo no podría hacerlo. Al parecer habían subestimado a Ntaganda, si había dejado en tal estado a un hombre como Levi.

―De acuerdo, entremos a esa oficina. Si mueres no sentiré ni un poco de culpa, imbécil.

―Bien.

Aun bajo los efectos de la morfina algunas lágrimas rodaron por el canto de sus ojos cuando el filo salió de su carne de un tirón. Al instante brotó la sangre y Erwin palideció. Irrigó con fuerza y constancia limpiando. Los bordes de la carne cercenada resoplaban en medio de la sangre pero poco a poco y para alivio de ambos la cantidad era menor.

―Todavía estoy preocupado, no ha pasado mucho y las secuelas no son tan evidentes, menos porque estás dopado. Cerraré esto provisionalmente así que no te quejes si luce mal.

―Tch, tampoco quiero un dragón en mi pierna, hazlo decente.

Erwin quiso reírse, pero todavía estaba nervioso, por un momento creyó que habían tomado la decisión equivocada. Acabó de cerrar la herida en dos planos, esperando que eso y el vendaje mantuvieran los bordes en su lugar el tiempo necesario.

―Iré a traerte otra muda de ropa.

Levi asintió mientras arrojaba sobre si un bote de agua, estaba harto de la sensación arenosa sobre sí.

Erwin volvió con un uniforme en cuyo hombro podía verse el águila dorada sosteniendo el tridente que identificaba al portador como un SEAL y una pequeña mochila.

―Traje esto, pensé que te gustaría verla.

Le pasó la mochila que Levi abrió al instante.

―Tienes razón, me alegra verla. Pero la armaré en el camino.

Dentro de la mochila estaban las piezas de una M40A3 el fusil de francotirador predilecto de los marines. Era un arma al que Levi guardaba aprecio y nostalgia por ser su única compañera en múltiples misiones sobre todo cuando era más joven.

Pesaba poco más de siete kilos y medio, con una longitud de un metro y doce centímetros. Su disparo a 760 m/s tenía un alcance efectivo de hasta 800 metros. La isla Tcheguera no contaba con terrenos altos y la vegetación era escasa pero dada sus condiciones no podría entrar como lo hizo antes. Ahí no habría suficiente espacio.

Puestos en el auto Erwin conducía rápido pero las manos de Levi eran más firmes que aquel traqueteo.

―Desearía haber traído un mejor traje, uno más adecuado al menos pero no tenía idea de que deberías bucear.

―Bueno es cierto que hace tiempo dejamos de estar solo en el mar.

Aparcaron detrás de los últimos densos árboles que encontraron, para su suerte avistaron un bote cercano. Erwin se adelantó para comprobar si tenía combustible. Arrojó su maletín dentro como una señal para que Levi se acercara.

Dentro de la maleta había también un tarro de pintura de camuflaje de 3 colores. No era una cuestión de estética, aparte de complicar que tu enemigo te reconozca es un aliado contra el sol, lo untó generosamente en toda su cara y brazos así como el cuello o lo que no cubriera el chaleco táctico que llevaba puesto.

Fue rápido hasta el agua donde ya flotaba la cuerda que Erwin arrojó sobre el agua.

―Creo que es de lo más descabellado que hemos hecho. Espero que funcione.

―No saques el arma bajo ninguna circunstancia si no has llegado hasta ella.

―Bien, sé lo que debo hacer. ¿Estarás bien?

―Sí, mamá.

Por primera vez Levi se permitió una sonrisa. Erwin encendió el motor.

―Sé prudente.

―Me mantendré bajo el bote hasta que te acerques a la orilla.

Comenzaron a avanzar por el lago, dejaría a Levi en la porción convexa de la media luna. Las tiendas miraban hacia la concavidad. Planeaban llegar por detrás. En la superficie, Erwin a simple vista contó 10 hombres rondando a pie que pronto fijaron su atención en él pero para entonces el ondulante movimiento del agua en paralelo al rastro del motor indicaba que Levi se había separado del bote. Perfecto.

―Traigan la jaula.

―Espera, no tienes que hacer esto. Sacarás mucho dinero si vendes todo lo que hay aquí, deja que se vaya.

Si Akin era puesto en esa jaula y enviado como una carta o un paquete cualquiera, Mikasa no dormiría tranquila nunca más. En sus recuerdos todavía rondaba el cadáver de Pomme.

―No soy estúpido, sé cuánto pueden valer cada una de esas cabezas peludas. Este será el primero de muchos envíos, todos saldrán de aquel refugio en la montaña.

La directora se estremeció ante la sola idea. Tenía que detenerlo, ya no podía depender de la esperanza en su corazón.

A punta de cañón Armin se acercó con una jeringa. En sus ojos vidriosos reflejó la culpa y pidió perdón a su amiga por contribuir a la aberrante acción.

Akin fue arrebatado de los brazos de Mikasa por dos hombres grandes y fuertes, mientras otros dos la sostenían de los brazos.

―Maldito bastardo, te vas a arrepentir. ―rugió la directora.

Ntaganda, regocijándose lanzó una carcajada y habría durado mucho si sus hombres no hubiesen entrado en atropellada premura.

―Señor, un bote se aproxima.

― ¿Cuántas personas?

―Un solo pasajero, ondeó una bata blanca, creo que es doctor.

― ¿Crees? ¡Crees!

Furibundo Ntaganda interrogó a Mikasa.

― ¿Pediste ayuda? Si encontraste la maldita forma de pedir ayuda, te juro que mataré a cada uno de tus hombres encerrados en esa tienda. Los mataré como perros delante de tus ojos…

― ¡No pedí ayuda! No podría…

―Debe ser el médico que solicitamos para que atendiera las heridas de Levi.

La voz de Armin se hizo escuchar en medio de las amenazas.

―Tiene sentido, lo tiene. Tráiganlo.

Los hombres salieron de la tienda y al poco rato regresaron escoltando al supuesto médico.

Mikasa contuvo el aliento y forzó sus músculos faciales para no mostrar expresión alguna. Le era difícil porque el hombre que frente a ellos se presentó como el Dr. Misth no era otro que Erwin Smith.

Levi salió del agua arrastrándose sobre el fango de los márgenes del río, levantó la cabeza para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie cerca y cuando estuvo seguro de ello se levantó apoyándose sobre su pierna buena aunque el esfuerzo le provocó muecas de dolor.

Según el mapa estaba en la punta más gruesa de la media luna, Una ligera colina se alzaba frente a él debía cruzarla para avistar la primera de las tiendas de huéspedes o seguir el camino de tierra hasta el complejo principal.

Era molesto seguir usando las botas mojadas pero las de Erwin le quedaban como zapatos de payaso. Al menos había cambiado sus calcetines.

Se apostó detrás de un arbusto al tiempo que vio un hombre orinando cerca de otro, de espaldas a él. Sacó la M4 0 y enroscó el silenciador a la boca del arma. La apoyó sobre un montículo de piedras.

No es que creyera al cien en todo lo que el gobierno demandaba pero había algo en los SEALs que valoraba y por eso quizá muchas partes del juramento de dicha organización le gustaban.

"La capacidad de controlar mis emociones y mis acciones, independientemente de las circunstancias, me distingue de los demás hombres. Integridad absoluta es mi norma. Mi personaje y mi honor son firmes. Mi palabra es mi garantía."

Jaló el gatillo y el hombre cayó muerto, la bala se alojó en el tronco con un ruido sordo tras atravesar la cabeza del individuo.

Buscó a los otros, halló dos bebiendo en la entrada de una de las tiendas. Giró un poco la punta de su M40, repasó mentalmente otro fragmento del juramento:

"[…] Nunca abandonaré mis objetivos. Perseveraré y prosperaré en la adversidad. Si alguna vez caigo, volveré a levantarme cada vez que sea necesario. Me basaré en cada brizna de fuerza restante para proteger a mis compañeros de equipo y para lograr nuestra misión."

Tras un silbido ligero de la bala cortando el aire, la mano del hombre liberó la botella oscura. Su compañero no reaccionó tan rápido, solo alcanzó a mirar en dirección a Levi pero no podría haber visto la pupila naval al inicio de la mirilla. Cayó muerto de un tiro en el pecho.

Todo tan silencioso, nadie lo había descubierto aún. Se acercó a la tienda, estaba cerrada desde afuera pero ningún sonido se emitía desde el interior.

Dejó el fusil a un lado y sacó la CZ 75 que guardaba en su chaleco. Cortó las cuerdas y abrió en un movimiento apuntando al interior. Un tanto deslumbrado por el sol tardó un momento en identificar los rostros hasta que una voz familiar lo llamó.

―Capitán… ¿Es….es usted?

Eran los rangers apilados unos sobre otros, con las manos atadas. Kitwana era quien lo había reconocido pese a la pintura.

― ¡Es usted! ¡Sí es usted!

― ¡Shhhh! ― el resto de los hombres se encontraban igual de emocionados pero no olvidaban sus condiciones.

― Lo siento, lo siento…es solo que me alegra verlo, creí que estábamos perdidos.

―Me disculpo por la demora.

Desató a algunos y estos desataron a otros. Le contaron lo que había ocurrido a la llegada de Ntaganda y sus secuaces. Se mostraban prestos a ayudar en la misión pero rechazó su ayuda.

―Lo importante ahora es que no haya más heridos. Aunque convendría tener un plan de contención.

―Las armas están en otra tienda, podríamos intentar recuperarlas. ―Comentó uno de los hombres más grandes y corpulentos. Si mal no recordaba, era el mismo que se había opuesto a Levi en su presentación inicial. ―Haremos lo que usted ordene, capitán.

―Sí, ya no somos como antes, ahora sabemos qué hacer y que podemos lograr grandes cosas.

El reconocimiento y la confianza que le entregaban esos fieros hombres conmovieron a Levi, sabía que querían ayudarles no solo a él sino a Mikasa y por ende a sus familias, a su tierra, a su pueblo. Pero no quería que nadie más saliera herido.

― ¿Kitwana dónde está tu padre?

―No lo sé, se lo llevaron con otros hombres y el señor Jean. Deben tenerlos en alguna de las tiendas más cercanas a la recepción.

―Les tomaré la palabra, haremos que esto arda y esos infelices conozcan el infierno. Primero, tomaremos las armas. No sería efectivo que atacáramos tienda por tienda todos juntos. Vamos a dividirnos en cuatro grupos. Quedan cinco tiendas antes de llegar al complejo principal.

Designó a un líder de escuadrón por cada 6 hombres y les dio a los cabecillas un arma. Solo traía tres además de su fusil que entregó al cuarto grupo.

―Cielos, es pesada, muy pesada.

―Espero que los proteja. Evitaremos crear alboroto, nada de ruido de ser posible. Queremos atrapar al imbécil desprevenido.

Todos asintieron. Armado con su cuchillo táctico. Partió hacia la quinta, y más cercana al complejo, tienda. No había nadie, pero antes de aventurarse al complejo sin otra cosa que el cuchillo, giró para encontrarse con un agitado pero sonriente Kitwana que le tendía la CZ 75 que le confió cuando lo volvió líder de un escuadrón.

―Encontramos las armas. Ya todos tienen una y esperan sus órdenes. Tenemos a cuatro furtivos bien atados. Todo sin el mínimo ruido pero no encontramos a mi padre ni a los otros cinco que faltan.

―Lo más seguro es que estén donde Mikasa, dile a los hombres que preparen los botes y se vayan.

― ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

―Regresen a Kibumba. Nos reuniremos ahí más tarde.

Había dos tiendas más alrededor de la recepción en forma de kiosco. Fue cuestión de suerte que al acercarse avistara desde la ventana la mata marrón de Jean.

Tenía las manos atadas al igual que el jefe Ranger y los otros.

Disponía de 20 balas en la pistola y 20 más en el cargador guardado dentro del chaleco. La pregunta era cuántos hombres había en la recepción y si no le harían algo a Mikasa en represalia. Confiaba en que Erwin ya estuviera con ella pero igual resultaba arriesgado.

Cuando los guardias salieron aprovechó para llamar la atención del joven guía. Le mostró una expresión asustada y desconcertada al principio, después de todo, la última vez que se vieron Levi estaba prácticamente muerto.

Rajó con dificultad la pared de lona. Era bastante gruesa, podría decir que Mikasa "no reparó en gastos". Se conformó con una abertura por donde entraría a gatas, hacerla más grande implicaba aumentar el riesgo de ser descubierto por el ruido.

Doblarse era un martirio y sintió las suturas estirarse, gatear no era algo que debiera hacer en su condición.

―Capitán Levi, ¿es usted verdad? ―susurró estupefacto Jean, las chicas aterrorizadas ahogaron un grito.

―Sí, voy a desatarte rápido y después haz lo mismo con los demás.

―Los guardias no volverán en un rato acaban de supervisarnos, lo hacen más o menos cada 10 minutos. Dijeron que éramos peligrosos y por eso nos apartaron del resto. ¿Cómo está Mikasa?

―No lo sé, voy por ella. Necesito tu ayuda.

― ¿Eh?

Aquella aparición la inundó de alegría, nunca antes había sentido tanta dicha de ver a ese hombre, aunque bueno, solo se habían visto dos veces incluyendo la actual.

―Buenas, buenas, doctor

―Buenos días, me llamaron para atender un herido…

―Sí, pero desafortunadamente murió. Ya lo enterramos. ― el hombre ni siquiera se esforzó en fingir pena, había evidente alegría en su declaración.

―Lo lamento. Si no es indiscreción, ¿de qué murió?

― Sí es indiscreción. No lo había visto antes por aquí, doctor.

―No llegué hace mucho y casi siempre estaba fuera por eso es que no me vio en Goma ni yo tuve el placer de conocerle antes.

Erwin no dirigió la vista a Mikasa en ningún momento, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en Ntaganda y sus manos. Nada de lo que habían dicho hasta ahora tenía sentido. ¿Se habría encontrado con Levi? De pronto Erwin fijó su vista en la jeringa que el estático biólogo sostenía, solo un segundo pero el mercenario en jefe lo notó.

―Creo que igual podríamos requerir sus servicios doctor, en algún momento… ―con un cabeceo los hombres que sujetaban a Mikasa la soltaron para ir tras Erwin pero este no retrocedió. Ni siquiera parpadeó, sostuvo la mirada del mercenario y se atrevió a sonreírle al hombre que lo apuntaba con un arma. La irritación que aquellos gestos le causaron pugnaron en Ntaganda con otro estímulo que al final predominó: los vellos de su nuca sobresaliendo firmes ante el gélido contacto metálico y pesado.

―Estás arrestado, Ntaganda Mobutu.

Pero lo que a continuación ocurrió fue vertiginoso. El estridente grito de una mujer y los platos rompiéndose sacaron del estupor a todos. Akin mordió a uno de sus captores, engullendo casi por completo la mano. El otro intentó dispararle pero Armin lo derribó arrojándose con la cabeza por delante y el cuerpo como jugador de americano. Ya no era un enclenque después de todo.

― ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Muerto!

Era Nami, la hermana de Ntaganda que continuaba gritando tras el susto inicial que le provocó el símil en la apariencia de Levi el día que le dejó caer una piedra. Salió corriendo de la recepción hacia el lago.

La fracción de segundo que duro el grito bastó a Ntaganda para golpear con el puño el muslo derecho de Levi y hacer que dejase de apuntarle con el arma. Tomó de los cabellos a Mikasa y le apuntó la cabeza con el revolver que nunca dejó de sostener en las manos.

Erwin se batía a puño limpio con dos hombres.

―No creí que volvería a verte.

―Déjala ir, ¡se acabó mis hombres tienen el lugar rodeado! ―enunció Levi con potente, para que los hombres que luchaban con Erwin se detuvieran. ―Le dispararán a cualquiera en cuanto yo de la orden.

La inseguridad cruzó los ojos del mercenario, tan solo un segundo, pero pronto recobró su odiosa seguridad.

―No soy estúpido has venido solo. Es imposible que…

― ¡Manos arriba! ―Jean, los cinco Ranger y el padre de Kitwana apuntaban sus rifles.

Los secuaces de Ntaganda miraron a su jefe y contra todo pronóstico abrieron fuego. Jean increíblemente previó el movimiento y ordenó el repliegue.

Levi tuvo que fijar su atención en los secuaces y matarlos. Ntaganda arrastró a Mikasa por el suelo tirando fuertemente de su cabello aprovechando la situación. Armin quiso impedirlo y recibió un disparo en el costado.

― ¡Ve, Levi, yo me encargo de esto! ―Erwin forcejeaba aun con un sujeto pero ya estaba por someterlo.

Levi vio a Mikasa pegando patadas luchando por liberarse del agarre brutal que la arrastraba hacia un bote pero no funcionaba, el hombre le golpeó el rostro con el arma y así ella dejó de moverse.

Levi rugió el nombre de su enemigo. La descarga de adrenalina le brindó ligereza a su cuerpo cansado. Pero correr aún era complicado, optó por detenerse y logró darle a la mano que sostenía el arma de Ntaganda. La desintegró.

― ¡Ah! ¡Perro infeliz, ven por mí!

El capitán soltó el arma y se arrojó sobre el mercenario en el borde del pequeño muelle, cayeron al agua donde iniciaron el intercambio de cabezazos y la lucha por ahogarse entre sí.

La visión de Levi se alternaba entre el paisaje de las montañas y las turbias aguas del río. No era su misión matarlo, su misión era entregarlo a las autoridades y que fuera juzgado por las leyes pero justo ahora solo sentía la necesidad de aniquilarlo o morir en el intento.

Ntaganda sonreía complaciente cuando sumergía a su oponente, convencido de que pronto todo acabaría.

―Dicen que si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, debes hacerlas por ti mismo.

―Eres patético.

―El único que no sabe nada aquí eres tú. Aun si muero no soy yo quien controla la organización.

Lo siguiente que Levi escuchó fue el agua entrando por sus oídos una vez más. Cuando salió a la superficie cuestionó aunque creía que no era más que una artimaña para ganar tiempo.

― ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¡Habla!

―El verdadero líder de todo esto es….

El agua se tornó roja y sobre el rostro de Levi salpicó la sangre. Cuando la cabeza de Ntaganda cayó sobre su hombro pudo ver quien había disparado.

―Así es, capitán. El jefe soy yo, en todos los sentidos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	19. Cap 19 Revelación

"Es fácil esquivar la lanza, mas no el puñal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

―Salga del agua.

El hombre retrocedió dándole espacio a Levi para subir al muelle. Le ayudó, aunque Levi quiso apartarse, tirando de su chaleco.

Iba a cuestionarlo pero le interrumpió.

―Suba al bote, hágalo.

Mikasa se mantenía acostada sobre la madera de la embarcación. Se acercó a ella para averiguar su estado. Respiraba.

―Debe preguntarse por qué y cómo. No lo culpo por no sospecharlo. La verdad es que me sorprendió cuando se atrevió a cuestionar la lealtad de los hombres de esta organización. Pero no tenía forma de averiguar el resto, tomó años formar la leyenda del bárbaro Ntaganda. Era mi sobrino, solo le hacía un favor a su tío.

―Toda su familia es tan buena mintiendo, ¿no?

―No, Kitwana dijo la verdad. Ordené que lo amenazaran.

―Se aprovechó de los sentimientos que tenía hacia usted, hacia su familia.

―No podía crear sospechas sobre mí.

―Pero ahora que ha muerto su marioneta, tendrá que tomar el mando.

―Era necesario, Ntaganda tomó atribuciones que no le concernían. Encontraré alguien que dirija públicamente. El estado de aquí me ayuda, debería saberlo.

―Los rangers confían y se preocupan por usted.

―Seguirán haciéndolo. No sabrán la verdad porque no habrá nadie que se las diga, la directora y el capitán murieron defendiendo este parque. Serán recordados como héroes. Ejecutaremos a su amigo y a los amigos de ella. Reitero que me hizo un favor deshaciéndose de mi sobrino y capacitando a mis hombres. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted antes de dispararle y quemar sus cuerpos en ese barco?

Levi iba a soltar insultos cuando el motor de la lancha se accionó y una mano lo tiró sobre su espalda al tiempo que el padre de Kitwana, disparaba.

La lancha avanzó al frente buscando alejarse.

―Lo siento. ―Mikasa sonreía aun con la mitad de la cara hinchada.—No pensé en algo más para salir de ahí.

Ambos se miraban acostados sobre sus costados, frente a frente.

Levi levantó la mano para acariciar su cabello.

―Yo soy quien lo siente. No pude descubrir la verdad.

― Nadie lo habría hecho. Perseguimos al enemigo de fuera pero en verdad estaba dentro. En nuestra casa.—El bote dejó de moverse.―Creo que el combustible se terminó. Como todo, ¿cuánto crees que les tome llegar hasta nosotros?

―No lo sé, tienen que encontrar otro bote. Nadar sería difícil.

―Eres bueno nadando.

―Sí, supongo, pero ahora no sé si podría llevarnos a ambos hasta la orilla. Podría intentarlo...

Con el agua escurriendo de sus mechones rebeldes, Mikasa limpió la escasa pintura restante en el rostro de él dando suaves masajes.

―Creí que no volvería a verte.

―Temí lo mismo. En verdad, yo lamento…

―Shsss, no pasa nada. Ya es suficiente, nadie ni yo misma podría reprocharme el que no fuera suficiente esfuerzo. Creí…en verdad creí que morirías y que no podría verte ni tocarte más, mierda.

Dejó que las lágrimas brotaran libremente.

―Te prometí que volvería.

Ella se acercó más al cuerpo húmedo del hombre en el barco, se acurrucó en su pecho y alzó la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios.

A lo lejos escuchó un motor, se tensó. Levi la apretó más contra sí. Cerraron los ojos.

Pero entonces él los abrió súbitamente, eso no era el motor de un bote. Al tiempo que enfocaba la vista sus mechones volaron despegándose de su cara. Un SA 330 Puma cruzó sobre ellos, era un helicóptero bimotor con cuatro soldados apuntando sus armas.

La pareja levantó sus cabezas para observar el descenso de efectivos sobre la isla.

Sobre el agua del lago Kivu más de una docena de botes de los que sobresalían cascos azules y la ondeante bandera celeste con logo blanco.

―Manos arriba, dejen sus armas, les habla la misión de estabilización de las naciones unidas en la república democrática del Congo. ―anunciaba una mujer con altavoz en perfecta lengua nativa desde uno de los botes y luego lo repetía en francés.

Otra lancha se dirigía hacia ellos. Erwin ondeó la mano. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca les invitó a subir con él y explicarles todo lo que sucedía.

―Son parte de la misión de Monusco, sí la ONU, les expliqué la situación y accedieron a ayudarnos. La verdad es que será un festín para ellos, presumo que muchos de los que buscaban están aquí y hemos desintegrado una buena red de corrupción gubernamental.

― ¿Lo sospechabas?

―Algo así, pero no estaba seguro. ―Levi lo miró con odio. ―Siento que su parque se vea invadido por tanta gente, directora Ackerman.

―No, mi gente y yo estamos agradecidos aunque honestamente me cuesta creer lo demasiado favorable que resultó el asunto.

―Sé que es raro, pero no tengo tanta habilidad. Esto es más de lo que mi visión inicial pudo calcular.

Mikasa se permitió sonreír un tanto aliviada pero mudó su expresión cuando vio al padre de Kitwana subir esposado a otra lancha.

—Su verdadero nombre es Joseph, Joseph Mobutu un antiguo lider tirano pagado por el gobierno. Consiguió cambiar su identidad y ocultarse aquí todo el tiempo. Al fin pagará por sus crímenes de guerra.

—Es increíble, un hombre que todos respetaban y de quien nadie sospecharía.

—Hay mas gente así de lo que uno quisiera creer. Son los criminales más peligrosos. Pero ya todo está bien.

—¿y adónde iremos?

—Usted, directora Ackerman, a donde guste. A ese de ahi lo llevo a un hospital.

Nada, ni siquiera la enfurruñada expresión de Levi en respuesta, opacó la radiante expresión de aquel capitán américa en el africano edén.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Es este el final? No en realidad.

¿Qué les pareció este Levi recargado?

Ya sólo queda un capítulo, estén preparados.


	20. Cap 20 Final

"[…]

Yo había puesto

encima de mi pecho,

un pequeño letrero que decía:

"Cerrado por demolición".

Y aquí me tiene usted pintando las paredes,

abriendo las ventanas,

adornando la mesa con la flor amarilla

con que paga el otoño sus encantos.

Nadie te dijo, amor, que yo existía.

El amor es silvestre,

uno lo encuentra en todas partes;

en los días sin cielo,

en las tierras sin flores,

lo mismo en la mañana que en la tarde."

—Carlos Pellicer.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Salvamos el parque?

—Por ahora, creo que tendremos algunos años de paz antes de que la codicia ponga en riesgo este lugar otra vez.

—Bueno, siempre podemos pedir ayuda, ¿dejarás que Levi se vaya?

—Armin, sabes que yo no…mi vida está en la selva y…

Hacían dos semanas desde el arresto de Mobutu y el ingreso de Levi al hospital. Estaba desintoxicándose y recuperándose de una cirugía de emergencia que pretendía salvar su extremidad inferior.

Había querido visitarlo, pero los temores latentes exacerbados conforme los días pasaban la detuvieron. Mucho había pensando sobre los cambios presurosos de su relación, cuestionándose si no era un caso del "puente del amor".

— ¡No seas cobarde! Deja de temer al amor, el capitán es muy bueno y te ama profundamente.

— ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? ¿Salvó mi vida? Le pagaron para que hiciera eso.

—Entonces ¿crees que todo lo que hice fue por dinero?

El cuerpo entero se le erizó, no quería girarse, no quería tener que confrontar sus ojos azules.

Leyendo la atmósfera, el biólogo salió presto de la oficina. Nadie quería quedar en medio de esos Titanes luchando entre sí.

—Los dejo solos, tengo que recibir a los nuevos visitantes.

Una vez que Armin cruzó la puerta, Levi dio los pasos necesarios para llegar hasta ella. De la herida quedaba una ligera, casi imperceptible cojera.

—La directora también debería darle la bienvenida a los visitantes.

— ¿Cuándo te iras?

—Pronto, si es lo que deseas. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, la amenaza fue eliminada y estás a salvo.

—Pero siempre pueden surgir problemas, ¿por qué...por qué no te quedas?

— ¿Por qué no te vas?

―Aquí está mi hogar, casi todo por lo que entregaría mi vida está aquí.

― ¿Casi?

―Podría decir todo si te quedaras.

Levi salió de la oficina de Mikasa sosteniéndola de la cintura con su brazo derecho.

Los que pasaban por ahí interrumpieron sus labores para admirarlos y aplaudirles. Solo Kitwana se atrevió a interrumpir el momento.

―Capitán, ¿todavía quiere que le llevemos al aeropuerto?

Todos rieron, incluso él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Gasira!

Corrió ignorando a todos, su atención la tenía aquella preciosa mariposa que revoloteaba a baja altura, hasta que una pequeña roca en el camino le hizo tropezar.

—¡Oh no! ¡No! ¿Gasira, estás bien?

Sentada sobre la tierra húmeda dirigió su mirada cianea a los hombres que se supone debían cuidarla y temblaron a la par que los labios de la pequeña cuando comenzó a llorar.

—Estamos muertos si se ente… ¡…!

Las aves volaron despavoridas desde los árboles que bordean el camino principal, acompañados de ruido suave de un motor. Apenas se detiene el vehículo fija su atención en la mata de cabello negro que sobresale en el suelo. Salta del auto y corre hacia los brazos que se extienden en su dirección.

—¡Papi! —Exclama la primera vez con alegría y después su voz tiembla cuando se hace consciente del bulto creciendo en su frente.

—Cielo santo, Armin, te dije que la cuidaras. —ella desciende con menos premura, sabe que no es la primera vez que pasa. Pero quizá sí la mas evidente.

—Yo…. nosotros…

—¡Es demasiado intrépida! —interrumpió con voz grave un fornido joven de piel oscura. —Aunque con esos padres no me sorprendería que escalara montañas dentro de poco.

—Kitwana, creí que serías más responsable. Bueno, yo comprendo pero las cuentas arreglenlas con su padre.

Los hombres tragaron saliva con dificultad cuando la furibunda mirada de su capitán se posó sobre sus cabezas.

—Largo.

—¡Sí, señor!

No había mucho que pensar.

Jean dejó el parque tres años después de que las cosas en Virunga fuesen notablemente mejor. Había encontrado el amor, cuando fungía como guía para un grupo de turistas, en un fotógrafo británico con descendencia Belga. Aunque el joven amaba la naturaleza no era un lugar para ellos y optó por marcharse. El guía decidió que era hora de cambiar de aires. Por aquel entonces Mikasa ya estaba embarazada y ahora la pequeña Gasira cumpliría 2 años.

Armin permaneció incondicional, más ocupado que nunca vigilando la integración paulatina de los gorilas huérfanos a su hábitat natural. El primero fue Akin quien ahora como macho dominante cuidaba a las crías de su grupo. Kitwana pidió a Levi que lo aceptase como su aprendiz con el compromiso de sucederlo en el futuro una vez que dejase de ser el líder Ranger,cargo que los lugareños designaron al buen hombre blanco. Quería enmendar el deshonor que su padre había causado en su familia. Había crecido mucho desde entonces pero seguía guardando respeto por su maestro aún si ahora podía apoyar su codo sobre su cabeza.

Mikasa no dejó la dirección del parque ni siquiera cuando tuvo que dar a luz, al ser una mujer fuerte y saludable no requirió cuidados mayores, casi al instante volvió a Kibumba a encargarse del papeleo. Ocasionalmente, como hoy, asistía a las reuniones de los puesto de la ONU en la región para defender el derecho de la gente y el parque que tanto amaba. Siempre acompañada de su valeroso esposo.

Las visitas fueron más frecuentes, los turistas ya no se sentían amenazados. La vida y la esperanza prosperaron en Virunga.

Al entrar a la oficina, Mikasa le sonrió al cuadro de Sasha y la saludó como casi siempre hacía:

—Me hubiese gustado que vivieras esto. Si la consciencia persiste más allá de la muerte espero que estés mirando.

Desvió la mirada al cuadro aledaño. Olga posaba con los rangers, la foto fue tomado el año pasado cuando Eren e Historia viajaron a visitarlos. Todo el parque conoció el pollo a la naranja.

Ahora todo era diferente, Mikasa y su vida eran diferentes. Obra de la intromisión inesperada y peligrosa de un hombre. El mismo hombre que sonreía con ternura a su hija, mientas la ayudaba a alcanzar una mariposa.

—Sí definitivamente es mi hija. Nuestra hija.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó?

Estoy contenta porque es el primero de muchos proyectos que inicié ¡Pero que sí terminé! Ja ja ja ja, creí que sería algo corto y pues sí lo es, pero cada capítulo demoró mucho en salir además de que no contemplaba que fuesen tantos.

Tomé cosas de la vida real y las llevé a esta historia de ficción para que además de pasar un buen y entretenido rato quienes se encuentren con este relato sientan la curiosidad de investigar un poco más sobre lo que menciono.

Ninguna documentación rápida en internet será tan cercana a lo que viven los involucrados allá en ese paraíso amenazado que continúa en la lucha y que desafortunadamente no ve un final feliz como el de nuestros protagonistas. Pero con que dos o diez personas sepan de esto siento que contribuí dentro de mis posibilidades a la visibilización de los problemas y también a la exaltación de la belleza que este mundo nos ofrece y tiene que ser protegida.

En todos lados hay problemas, lo sé. Pero vale la pena recordar de vez en cuando lo maravilloso y enorme que es el mundo.

Cianea es otra forma de llamar al lapislázuli, creo que es un color cercano a los ojos de Levi y Gasira es un nombre africano que según Google significa "Una que es valiente".

Infinitas gracias por su comentarios, me ayudaron mucho, me motivaron a palearle a mi inspiración para llevar a termino nuestra historia. Perdón si no contesté personalmente a cada una, no estoy del todo acostumbrada ¡Todo esto es nuevo para mi ja ja ja!

Un abrazo fuerte a la **Hermandad Rivamika,** se que todas o la mayoría están ahí (ya lo sé pecadoras, soy una de ustedes) y si no están ahí…¡Qué esperan! Si aman está OTP corran, es su hogar.


End file.
